Harry Potter y la maldición improbable
by Kina-san Dark
Summary: Cuando harry se preparaba para ser auror, Voldemort lanza su ataque definitivo: una maldición improbable q dejará a Harry indefenso. ¿Dónde esconderlo mientras buscan la solución para q no le mate? Cap. 5 No he muerto, akí está
1. Magium Nulos

_Harry Potter y la maldición improbable_ CAP. 1: Magium Nulos 

En un salón oscuro con el fuego quemando en la chimenea están sucediendo cosas muy extrañas. Primero, porque hay una sombra que está sentado en un sillón delante del fuego. Segundo, porque en los pies de esa sombra hay una serpiente gigante dormitando en la alfombra como un perro. Y tercero, porque acababa de entrar por la puerta una rata con una pata plateada que en un segundo desapareció para ver en su lugar a un hombre bajito y medio calvo con una mano plateada que hacía una reverencia dirigiéndose a la sombra.

- Mi señor, amo…

- ¿Y bien, Colagusano, qué noticias me traes del mundo mágico? ¿Ya ha decidido Potter qué va a ser? Dímelo- dijo la sombra casi silbando, con una voz que helaba la sangre, mientras que la serpiente levantaba la cabeza y miraba amenazante al hombre.

- S… sí señor… Potter ya ha decidido… sí… al igual… que todos los que… han terminado Hogwarts…- el hombre estaba sumamente nervioso, sabía que la noticia pondría a su amo muy furioso.

- ¡Eso ya lo sé, idiota! ¿Piensas decírmelo o te vas a quedar ahí tartamudeando como un imbécil?- dijo amenazante- No sé por qué te confío a ti los espionajes, no sirves para nada. Pero como puedes transformarte en rata eres el único que no es descubierto…- se cubrió la cara, indignado al tener siempre que recurrir a ese tipo.

- No… no señor… verá… Potter ya ha decidido. Y será… será…- qué remedio le quedaba que decírselo, se enfadaría de todas formas- Potter será auror.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- Colagusano se estremeció ante esa voz tan calmada- ¿Potter… auror?- durante un momento se calló, pero entonces empezó a reír- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Auror, has dicho auror!

- A… amo… ¿se encuentra bien?

- Perfectamente, Peter, sólo que me ha hecho gracia eso que has dicho. ¿Auror?

- Pu… pues sí, señor. Hoy mismo estaba en el castillo recibiendo clases de _Ojoloco_ Moody y Remus Lupin.

- Vaya… Siempre tan especial, ese Potter. Incluso recibe clases extra de ese par.

- Según oí, quieren prepararlo para cuando vuelva a atacarle.

- Como siempre… ¡Ja, ja, ja! Realmente será mucho más divertido el encantamiento, ahora que iba a ser auror.

- ¿Realmente piensa hacerlo? Es un… golpe… muy… bajo.

- Sí, lo sé, pero ser el malo de la película implica hacer golpes bajos, Peter- Peter volvió a estremecerse al oírle llamarlo por su nombre- Además, estoy harto que siempre consiga escaparse de mis manos. ¡Harto!- golpeó el sillón, y la serpiente silbó enfadada- Perdona, querida Nagini, no quería asustarte. Ahora, Colagusano, trae a uno de mis mortífagos. Probaremos en él nuestro nuevo plan.

- Sí… sí, mi amo- suspiró aliviado Peter Pettigrew, pensaba que lo probaría con él.

Por una de las ventanas, entre la noche, un gato marrón oscuro tigrado y de ojos ambarinos miraba disimuladamente y escuchaba todo lo que decían. De un salto se bajó y corrió hacia perderse de la vista en un bosque. Se paró en un árbol viejo y grande, donde en una de las ramas, había una hermosa y gran águila de color marrón rojizo y con la cabeza blanca (creo que se llaman Imperiales) y los ojos azules, que al ver al gato, desplegó sus alas perezosamente y se tiró encima del gato, cogiéndolo con sus poderosas garras, y alzó el vuelo con él. Estuvieron volando toda la noche y, cuando empezaba a amanecer, llegaron a las afueras de Hogsmeade, donde un gran perro negro les esperaba. En perro, en un segundo, se transformó en un hombre que corrió a recibir a los recién llegados mientras tocaban tierra y también se transformaban en humanos, un chico y una chica.

- ¡¡Ron, Hermione!! ¡¡Gracias a Dios que estáis bien!!

- Hola Sirius- dijo el joven medio asfixiado por el abrazo. 

- Hola- dijo la chica sonriendo.

- ¿Acaso no confiabas en nosotros, que te pones tan eufórico?

- Temía que Voldemort os descubriera.

- ¡No pronuncies ese nombre!- gritaron a la vez.

- Perdón. ^^U No me acordaba. ¿Qué has descubierto?

- Creo que algo grave- dijo Hermione- Volvamos al castillo y os lo explicaré junto a Harry y el profesor Dumbledore.

- Sí, pero antes vamos a dormir un poco- dijo Ron- Llevamos todo el día persiguiendo a esa maldita rata y toda la noche volando, no puedo mover los brazos.

- Anda vamos, os merecéis algo de descanso- dijo Sirius- Pero debemos transformarnos por si hay algún espía.

- Creo que no podré llevarte, Hermi, no me quedan fuerzas. ¿Hermi?- Ron, al mirar al suelo, vio a su compañera ya transformada- ¿Es que no sabes esperarnos, Zarpa?

- ¡Guau!

- Canuto, ¿tu también? -__- Esperadme, ya voy- en un momento ya se había transformado en águila y volaba directo al castillo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- Harry, ¿qué te ocurre, has dormido mal?

- Ah, hola Remus- sonrió el joven de casi 18 años con el pelo más revuelto de lo normal y los ojos medio cerrados- He vuelto a soñar con Voldemort.

- Ven, siéntate a desayunar con nosotros.

- Gracias- Harry se sentó en la mesa de los profesores y observó las mesas vacías de las casas. Realmente aún le costaba verlas vacías a ellas y a todo el castillo, y eso que llevaba 3 veranos quedándose allí para protegerse de Voldemort desde su retorno- Hola Moody, buenos días profesora McGonagall- les saludó al verles aparecer por el Gran Comedor.

- Buenos días, Harry- dijo ella- Ya no me llames más "profesora", ya no lo soy para ti. Llámame por mi nombre.

- Lo siento, es la costumbre. ^^U Buenos días- se dirigió a Moody.

- Creo que no tanto para ti, Harry. ¿Pesadillas?- con su ojo mágico parecía que estaba escaneando a Harry.

- Otro sueño de Voldemort- suspiró. Ya estaba acostumbrado al ojo de Moody, y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que el labio inferior de su ex profesora temblaba un poco ante el nombre que acababa de pronunciar.

- Bueno, ya nos lo contará después de desayunar junto con Sirius, Ron y Hermione- dijo Dumbledore apareciendo en ese momento.

- Oh, bueno días, Dumbledore- dijo Harry- ¿Ya han vuelto?

- Sí, y sano y salvos, si es eso que ibas a preguntar- sonrió- están durmiendo, los tres se han pasado la noche en vela. Sobretodo Weasley, es el que está más cansado.

- Claro, es el único animago que puede volar- dijo Harry.

- Recordad que cuanto todo esto de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado acabe- dijo McGonagall- Debéis registraros en el Ministerio, todos.

- A Sirius no le hará mucha gracia.

- Y al ministerio aún menos. Sirius Black ya ha tenido suficientes problemas con la ley.

- Pero esos problemas quedaron resueltos cuando me salvó hace 2 años y cuando se infiltró como espía de Voldemort… arriesgaba su vida.

- Pero aún así deberá registrarse.

- Vamos, vamos- dijo Dumbledore alegremente- Desayunemos antes de que se enfríen las gachas.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cuando Sirius, Ron y Hermione se levantaron, se reunieron todos los profesores que quedaban en el castillo (Sprout, Flitwick, Binns, aunque siendo fantasma no tenía donde ir, Hooch, Hagrid y Snape) con ellos y Harry. Hermione contó todo lo que había oído en la antigua casa de los Ryddle, donde se alojaba Voldemort, que resultó ser lo mismo que había soñado Harry esa noche. Todos los presentes se pusieron nerviosos y preocupados (bueno menos Snape), así que tomaron precauciones. Sabían que el castillo era seguro, pero lo sería más si le tenían controlaron. Le prohibieron, como si fuera un alumno de 1º, andar por los pasadizos secretos, ir a Hogsmeade sin llevar a un profesor con él y si salía del castillo, que lo hiciera acompañado y no se adentrara en el bosque prohibido.

- ¡Pero qué rabia!- exclamó Harry mientras paseaba por las orillas del lago junto a sus amigos y su padrino- ¡Prohibido! ¡¡Cómo si fuera un niño!!

- Vamos Harry, cálmate- dijo Ron.

- Lo hacen por tu seguridad- dijo Sirius.

- Ya lo sé, pero igualmente, da rabia- puso "morros"- Bueno, por lo menos puedo ir a Hogsmeade, creí que también me lo prohibirían.

- Ellos saben que ya no eres un niño, Harry- dijo Hermione.

Siguieron charlando durante un rato más después de sentarse en la hierba, a lo que poco después se les unió Hagrid, Lupin y Moody, el segundo traía una cesta flotando para hacer una merienda, que resultó muy agradable. Todos agradecían esos días de paz, sobretodo Harry. Desde que Voldemort se alzó de nuevo, no pasaban 6 meses sin haber tenido algún que otro intento de ataque, y en 3 años y ase había enfrontado cara a cara 5 veces con él. Además estaba la presión de los estudios, las clases extra de Defensa contra las Arte Oscuras, decidir una profesión… pero todo eso ya había pasado, y ahora podía disfrutar un poco de las vacaciones y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para recibir clases de Moody y Lupin, incluso a veces también les ayudaba Sirius. Además, durante esos tres años el muchacho vio muchas cosas horribles como el dolor de someterse a la maldición _Cruciatus_  o ver morir a gente bajo el _Avada Kedavra _en manos de Voldemort. Cosas así y más le han hecho volverse más serio de lo que debería, siempre atento y más reservado, y mucho más atento en las clases (todo puede servir en un encuentro con Voldemort). Aunque seguía comportándose igual con sus amigos, los demás le vieron tan "adulto" que incluso Draco Malfoy se lo pensaba dos veces antes de decirle nada (más que nada porque Moody le había enseñado a Harry como convertir a la gente en hurones XD). Aunque ahora todos se habían ido, habían terminado el último curso en Hogwarts y ya se estarían preparando para trabajar. Ron y Hermione eran los únicos que se habían quedado con él, demasiado preocupados como para irse, y demasiado peligroso si Voldemort les encontraba (hacía 1 año les había capturado y Harry logró salvarles de milagro).

De pronto apareció un viento fuerte  y Harry tubo un mal presentimiento. Entonces, una extraña luz verde rodeó el cuerpo de Harry para susto de todos. Harry gritó, un dolor fuerte fue recorriendo todo el cuerpo, como si al latir su corazón se extendiera veneno con la sangre. Eso tenía que ser cosa de Voldemort. Los profesores sacaron sus varitas e intentaron protegerle sin éxito. La situación sólo duró 5 segundos pero fueron eternos para todos los que veían como gritaba el chico de dolor, mientras que para Harry no tenía fin. El dolor era insoportable, le quemaba la sangre y el corazón. Pasados esos 5 segundos, la luz verde desapareció, y Harry cayó al suelo inconsciente.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry se despertó aturdido. Estaba en la cama de la enfermería, y la Sra. Pomfrey le estaba sacando un paño húmedo de la frente en esos momentos. Absolutamente TODO el personal del castillo estaba allí, incluso Snape, y lo miraban con temor, como si de un momento a otro se fuera a olvidar de respirar ("eso nos pasa a todos muchas veces" XDDD este profesor mío de mates está loco).

- ¿Qué… qué ha pasado?- se incorporó, pero inmediatamente se colocó la mano en el corazón- Me… me quema…

- Tranquilo Harry- Remus se acercó con un jarro y puso en un vaso un líquido transparente con hielo- Toma, bébetelo.

- ¿Qué…es? ¿Al…guna… poción?- le costaba respirar.

- No, agua de grifo normal y corriente.

- PLOCK- se cayó de espalda en la cama.

- Vamos, levanta- le ayudó y el chico hizo otro gesto de dolor- Bebe un poco.

Harry, con silencio, bebió y tragó. Notó como el agua helada también le recorría el cuerpo y calmaba el dolor mientras iba bebiendo. Remus no lo hizo parar hasta que se bebió toda el agua de la jarra (que no era poca) y acto seguido le puso la varita en la mano.

- Harry, necesitamos que hagas algún encantamiento.

- Con todos mis respetos, Sr. Lupin- dijo la Sra. Pomfrey- No creo que el chico esté en condiciones…

- Por favor, Poppy- dijo Dumbledore amablemente- Es sumamente importante que Harry haga algún encantamiento.

- Oh… de acuerdo, no me opongo.

- ¿Qué hago?- dijo el chico mirando su varita, aún como nueva, pero con una raya casi en la punta que hacía curva, fruto de otro encuentro con Voldemort (lo mismo le había pasado a él).

- Prueba de hacer tu Patronus.- dijo Remus- Es el encantamiento que mejor te sale.

- Vale- todos se apartaron- ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!- pero de la varita no salió ni siquiera un chorrito de humo- ¿Eh?- la sacudió un poco- ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!- bueno, una gotita de humo sí que le salió- ¿Qué le ocurre a la varita? 

- Mejor intenta hacer un encantamiento más sencillo- dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿Cuál?

- Prueba con el encantamiento convocador- dijo Flitwick- Haz venir aquí a tu escoba.

- No será difícil, está en mi habitación- se concentró en su Saeta de Fuego- _¡Accio Saeta de Fuego! _– pero la escoba no aparecía- Ya debería haber aparecido. 

- Weasley- dijo Dumbledore- ve a ver si encuentras la escoba de Potter.

- Sí, señor- Ron salió corriendo.

- A ver Harry, prueba con algo que tengas más cerca. Mira- sacó de su bolsillo un caramelo de cola y se lo puso en la palma de la mano- Vamos, inténtalo.

- Está bien… _¡Accio caramelo!_- el caramelo empezó a ir hacia Harry, pero se cayó en la mitad del camino, que era la cama- ¿Por qué no ha llegado hasta aquí? ¿Le pasa algo a la varita? _¡Accio caramelo!_- ahora el caramelo no se movió ni un centímetro- No lo entiendo… _¡Lumos!_- de la punta de la varita surgió una llama de fuego- Ahora ha funcionado, la llama no es ni más pequeña ni más grande. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Harry, me temo que no es tu varita la que no funciona.

- ¿Qué?

- Lupin y yo probamos tu varita mientras descansabas.

- ¡Ya encontré la escoba!- Ron entró cogiendo aire y mostrándola.

- ¿Dónde estaba?- quiso saber Dumbledore.

- Se había movido hasta el final de las escaleras de las habitaciones, justo en la última antes de entrar a la sala común.

- ¿Sólo ha hecho eso?- dijo Harry, asombrado.

- Harry- Remus tragó saliva y le puso una mano en el hombro- El problema lo tienes tú.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Recuerdas que en clase de Defensa, Moody y yo (sí, desde el regreso de Voldemort han sido los únicos que han querido ocupar ese puesto y lo hacen juntos para prepararles a todos contra posibles encuentros de Voldemort) hablamos una vez de las maldiciones improbables?

- Em… sí, si no me equivoco eran maldiciones que sólo creaban unos magos y sólo ellos sabían hacerlos. Al morir, esas maldiciones morían con ellos.

- Bien, veo que realmente recuerdas muy bien. Pues una de esas maldiciones era _Magium Nulos_, una maldición que creó un mago tenebroso y que sacaba la magia a los magos.

- ¿Qui… quieres decir que Voldemort sabe hacer esa maldición y me la ha echado encima? ¡Pero si puedo hacer magia!

- Sí, eso quiero decir. Pero parece que Voldemort no la sabe hacer muy bien o ha fallado en algo, porque sí que ha quedado algo de magia en ti. 

- Claro, así tiene a Harry en sus manos, porque no puede defenderse de él- dijo Sirius chocando el puño con la otra mano- ¡¡Eso es jugar sucio, muy sucio!!

- Calma, calma, Sirius Black- dijo Dumbledore- Todos sabemos de sobras que Voldemort nunca juega limpio- todos se estremecieron al oír el nombre (menos Harry, los profesores de Defensa, Sirius y Snape)- Ahora, lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar un refugio seguro para Harry. Si Voldemort- otro estremecimiento general- le ha echado el encantamiento, seguramente ya estará a punto de lograr entrar en el castillo para atacarle. No se atrevería a hacerlo si nos diera tiempo a buscar un remedio.

- ¿En qué está pensando, Dumbledore?- dijo Sirius- ¿En el encantamiento _Fidelius_? 

- Pues estaba pensando en eso mismo, pero siendo el caso de Harry no lo encuentro muy conveniente…

- Cualquiera puede hablar bajo el encantamiento _Imperio_.

- Y no sólo eso- añadió- Pondríamos en peligro la vida de los señores Weasley y Granger, también la vuestra, Black y Lupin… y la de muchos más que conocen a Harry.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó Harry.

- Seguro que encontraremos alguna cosa, y de mientras quiero que todo el mundo busque algún remedio. Sí, lo se, estamos en vacaciones, pero esto es urgente- lo dijo sin que nadie hubiera hablado.

- Déjeme ir a buscar algo en el invernadero, a ver si es la solución- dijo la profesora Sprout antes de marcharse a por lo que fuera.

- Bueno, a ver qué encuentro en los libros de pociones- dijo Snape antes de irse tan rápido como su compañera de trabajo.

- ^_^- Harry sonrió, parecía que Snape ya no le tenía tanto rencor desde que tuvieron que enfrentarse un rato juntos a Voldemort, cuando raptaron a Ron y Hermione.

- Bueno, creo que a los demás nos toca buscar en la biblioteca- dijo Hermione, saliendo junto con los demás profesores menos Hagrid, Dumbledore y Ron, que se quedaron para hacerle compañía.

Aproximadamente veinticinco minutos después, mientras Harry y Ron echaban una partida al ajedrez mágico y los demás pensaban algo, llegó la profesora Sprout con un frasco lleno de una cosa viscosa de color amarillo sucio. Se la dio a Harry para que se la bebiera y el pobre casi vomita al oler "eso". En ese momento llegó Snape con algo muy parecido.

- ¡Puaj, qué asco! ¡Parece vómito de dragón!- dijo Ron al poner su nariz encima del frasco de la profesora Sprout.

- Qué ánimos que das- dijo Harry tapándose la nariz.

- Perdona.

- Esto es _escamus_, un líquido que se saca de la escama de un dragón, y hay que bebérselo ya- dijo la profesora.

- Glup- tragó saliva y de un golpe seco, se bebió el líquido, que por suerte no era mucho. Realmente sabía a vómito, era la cosa más repugnante que había tragado jamás, y eso que había comido muchísimas Grageas de todos los sabores. Justo al terminar cogió el jarro, llenado otra vez de agua, y se lo bebió de golpe- ¡Uf, qué repugnante!

- Bueno Harry, a ver qué haces ahora- Dumbledore se puso de nuevo cerca de la puerta con el caramelo en la palma de la mano.

- _¡Accio caramelo!_- el caramelo consiguió llegar a las manos de Harry aunque hizo un par de olas- ¡Bien! ¡Puedo hacer más magia!

- Prueba con la escoba- Ron la cogió y salió de la enfermaría hasta el final del pasillo- ¡¡YA!!

- _¡Accio Saeta de Fuego!_- miró atentamente la puerta, y al cabo de 3 minutos vio aparecer a la escoba a ritmo de caracol, con Ron detrás por si al final se caía, haciendo olas sin parar y casi rozando el suelo, llegó hasta los pies de la cama y acabó tocando el suelo- Al menos ha llegado…- dijo desanimado- ¿Y si bebo más de eso?- estaba tan desesperado que no le importaba repetir.

- No podrías recuperar toda tu magia, el _escamus_ es mortal a la tercera dosis que se consume- dijo su ex profesora.

- Bueno, Potter, prueba esto- Snape le dio el frasco de color rosa sucio.

- ¿Es fiable?- dijo Ron.

- Bueno, por si acaso- dijo con voz ofendida y sacó una botellita de cristal- Esto actuará como un antídoto con un veneno. Pruébala, Potter- Harry lo hizo al instante y vieron que sólo te tocaba el cuello.

- ¡Quema!- la habitación le empezó a dar vueltas- me… me mareo…- empezó a sudar.

- Bébete la botellita- se la dio- Esta no es la reacción que esperaba- Harry se la bebió y al poco volvió a sentirse como antes.

Todos se callaron, abatidos. De pronto, Sirius se levantó cogiéndose la cabeza con las manos y haciendo un gemido de molesto. 

- Caray, qué pinchazo me ha dado en la sien- se calló un momento- ¡Eh, un momento! ¡¡Ya lo tengo!! ¡Acabo de recordar una cosa bien curiosa!- miró fijamente a su ahijado- Harry, di esto como si fueras un profesor que acaba de pillar in fraganti a unos alumnos: con que merodeando por el bosque prohibido a medianoche, ¿eh?

- O_o?? Sirius… ¿estás bien?

- ¡Tú dilo!

- Vale, vale. Con que merodeando por el bosque prohibido a medianoche, ¿eh?- se imaginó la situación y le salió la frase algo "pícara", como quien dice: "¿habéis visto que noche tan bonita?"

- Santo Dios…- pareció sorprendido.

- ¿Pero qué ocurre?

- ¡¡Harry!! ¡¡Director!! ¡¡Sirius!! ¡¡Ya lo tengo!!- en un momento vieron aparecer a Remus corriendo y con los demás siguiéndolo, con cara de "se ha vuelto loco".

- ¿Tú también lo has recordado, Remus?- dijo Sirius.

- Sí.

- Entonces no es una imaginación. 

- ¡¡Ya sabemos dónde esconder a Harry!!- dijeron a la vez.

- ¡¿Queréis explicaros?!- chilló Harry.

- Acabamos de recordar a un profesor de cuando íbamos a sexto grado- dijo Sirius.

- Era el profesor Harry Patter- dijo Remus.

- Eras tú, Harry- dijo Sirius- La manera en que has dicho la frase de antes es inconfundible. 

- ¿Yo? Ô.Ô??

- Hemos tenido la memoria bloqueada, pero ahora hemos recordado unas cuantas cosas de cuando eras nuestro profesor.

- Estoy seguro, estabas en nuestra época porque es un escondite perfecto- dijo Remus- Y aquella especie de reloj…

- ¡Un giratiempo encantado!- dijeron a la vez.

- No es mala idea- sonrió Dumbledore mientras se fregaba la sien- Creo que ahora soy yo quién acaba de recordar a ese profesor Harry Patter y cierta carta que me dio al venir al castillo… realmente es un escondite perfecto. Harry, irás a la época en que tus padres eran estudiantes mientras buscamos una forma de solucionar la maldición _Magium Nulos_. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Notas de la autora:

Este es mi primer fic sobre Harry, espero que os guste ^_- No sé cuanto tardaré en terminarlo, ya que aún lo estoy haciendo… así que un poquito de paciencia, por favor, que tampoco soy una máquina. ^^U Y además dentro de nada empezaré el instituto y cada vez tendré menos tiempo… -___- Pero intentaré escribir lo máximo que pueda, prometido!!

Y para cualquier duda, comentario, etc… estas son mis direcciones: kina.vero@andorra.ad y kina_vero@hotmail.com 

Gracias por leerlo, espero que me dejen algún review ^^!!

Kina ^_^ (Kina_san @-----)


	2. Despedida y viaje

CAP. 2: Despedida y viaje

Pasaron 2 días más antes de que Remus y Sirius, con la ayuda de Dumbledore, consiguieran encantar un giratiempo para que cada vuelta fuera un año en vez de una hora. Los demás profesores no conseguían recordar para nada lo que ellos tres recordaban, excepto McGonagall, que al día siguiente también recordó lo mismo que Dumbledore, algo sobre una carta y las clases de Harry.

Harry, Ron y Hermione pidieron muchas veces que les explicaran algo de esos "recuerdos", pero lo único que les decían era que Harry llegó con una carta para Dumbledore, lo pusieron de profesor y nadie sabía quién era en realidad. Pero no recordaban qué ocurrió al final con ese profesor, aún tenían bloqueado ese recuerdo.

- Pero dinos algo, Canuto- Ron, junto con Hermione, Harry, Sirius y Remus, jugaban partidas de ajedrez mágico y naipes explosivos en el Gran Comedor- A Colmillo lo pusieron como profesor, ¿verdad?

- Así es, y tengo que reconocer que su clase era la mejor de todas- Sirius sonrió.

- ¿A sí? ¿Eran interesantes?

- Mucho.

- Creo que para el viejo Canuto eran otros los motivos- dijo Remus.

- ¿A quién llamas tú "viejo"?- se ofendió- Tú eras el mayor de los merodeadores, por si no lo recuerdas (si más no a mí siempre me lo ha parecido por su forma de comportarse ^^).

- Vale, vale, lo siento, era una broma.

- ¿Cuáles eran los otros motivos?- preguntó Harry.

- Que siempre nos dabas ventajas- dijo Remus- Y no sabíamos como, pero siempre nos pillabas en nuestras travesuras. Supongo que lo harías con el mapa del merodeador.

- Pero nunca nos delatabas- dijo Sirius, y Harry sonrió.

- ¿Y de qué voy a dar clases?- dijo el muchacho.

- Ya lo verás- dijo Remus, y los dos merodeadores sonrieron de forma cómplice- ¡Uy, vaya horas!

- Tenemos que ir a ver si el giratiempo funciona- los dos se levantaros y se fueron casi corriendo, dejando al trío con un palmo de narices.

- Desde luego, podrían haber buscado una excusa un poco más buena- dijo harry.

- Sí- dijo Hermione- Han probado el giratiempo esta mañana.

- Si no es por eso- dijo Ron- Es que es la quinta vez que nos responden lo mismo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fue esa misma tarde, después de hacer una "merienda" en la cabaña de Hagrid (ya sabemos como son sus pasteles ^^U), que los reunieron a todos en una sala encantada para que nadie del exterior pudiera saber qué ocurría allí dentro (espías, algo parecido a las bolas de cristal…). Harry se colgó el giratiempo en el cuello ("sobretodo llévalo siempre contigo" le dijeron) y se despidió de todos los allí presentes, incluso de Snape, aunque fue con un simple "cuídate" ( ¿Simple? ¡Ya es mucho saliendo de la boca de Snape! O.O).

- Harry- Dumbledore se acercó a él- Escucha, cada cierto tiempo vendrá alguien de nosotros a comunicarte noticias sobre Voldemort o si hay evoluciones en la búsqueda de tu cura. Si algo te ocurriera estando allá envía sólo a Hedwig con el giratiempo y vendremos de inmediato.

- De acuerdo.

- ¡Ah! Y llévale esta carta a mi yo del pasado- Sacó un sobre de pergamino y se la dio.

- ¿Esta carta es…?

- Sí- sonrió- la que tanto yo como Minerva recordamos- le guiñó un ojo- Y sobretodo asegúrate de que nadie más la lee ni sepa quién eres en realidad y que tus padres murieron, o podría haber una catástrofe.

- Iré con todo el cuidado posible, te lo prometo (¿he mencionado que se hablan de tú porque tienen una buena amistad?)- se giró hacia sus amigos- Lunático, Canuto, os echaré de menos- al primero le estrechó la mano y al segundo le abrazó.

- Intenta no hacer ninguna de las tuyas- le dijo Sirius.

- Y me lo dice un santo- los dos se rieron y él se fue a despedirse de su mejor amigo Ron- Orgullo, compañero- se estrecharon la mano y Ron le puso una mano encima del hombro- Nos veremos pronto, espero.

- Estaremos en contacto, no te preocupes por nosotros.

- Harry- Hermione le abrazó- Ve con mucho cuidado.

- He salido de situaciones peores, creo.

- Ya lo sé, pero igualmente no bajes la guardia.

- Empiezas a parecerte a Ginny- Harry sonrió- Orgullo, si tu hermana se entera de esto dile que me perdone por no decirle nada, no quiero preocuparla.

- Está bien, tranquilo- le guiñó un ojo- Ella sabrá entenderlo.

- ¿Cuántas vueltas le hago?- miró el giratiempo.

- Eso ya lo hemos hecho nosotros- dijo Sirius- tú sólo presiona hacia dentro la tuerca.

- Como si fuera un cronómetro- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Un cromoqué? 

- Nada, cosas _muggles_- soltó Harry mientras comprobaba que tenía bien cogida la jaula con Hedwig dentro y su baúl y apretó el botón- Adiós…

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, la sala desapareció. Igual que la otra vez que utilizó el giratiempo, tuvo la sensación de que volaba muy rápidamente hacia atrás y a su alrededor veía pasar manchas de formas y colores borrosos, y notaba unas palpitaciones en los oídos. Tardó unos minutos en volver a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies y volver a aclararse todo. Se encontraba justo delante de las puertas de Hogwarts. Se fregó la cabeza, aún tenía esas palpitaciones en los oídos y tanta mancha y color lo habían medio mareado. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, algo lo levantó por la túnica y una voz fuerte le gritó.

- ¡Oye tú! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡¿Cómo has entrado?!

Entonces le dieron la vuelta como a una hoja y Harry vio delante suyo a Hagrid que lo cogía con una mano. Era un Hagrid diferente, más joven y con menos cabellera y barba. No llevaba su abrigo de piel de topo, pero sí otro más fino y de color rojizo hecho, seguramente, por algún animal del bosque prohibido. Al chico casi se le escapa un "¡Hagrid, menos mal que eres tú!" pero enseguida recordó que ese Hagrid no le conocía de nada, así que se calló.

- ¡Eh, ¿es que no me has oído?!

- "¿Cómo no voy a oírle con esos gritos?" Di… disculpe… tra… traigo… una carta…- la túnica le estaba ahogando.

- ¿Una carta?- Hagrid, al fin, lo dejó en el suelo.

- Sí- dijo frotándose el cuello- He venido a ver al profesor Dumbledore, le traigo esta carta. Es urgente.

- Lo siento, muchacho, a Dumbledore no se le puede ver así como así.

- ¡Pero necesito verlo!

- ¿Para qué?

- Es… un… asunto confidencial.

- A mí no me engañas, chico. Lo siento, pero debes irte- antes de que se diera cuenta, Harry estaba abriendo las puertas y entrando en el castillo- ¡Oye tú! ¡Vuelve aquí!

Hagrid entró y persiguió al chico tan deprisa como podía, aunque no conseguía atraparlo. Harry era delgado y veloz como una lagartija y él era todo lo contrario. Pasaron por el Gran Comedor, por los pasadizos, subieron escaleras… Hagrid no podía creérselo, ese chico iba directamente… ¡al despacho de Dumbledore! ¿Cómo podía saberse el camino tan fácilmente?

- ¡Oye chico para! ¡No sabes por donde vas!

- ¡No pienso parar hasta ver a Dumbledore! "¡Y un cuerno! Conozco el despacho de Dumbledore mejor que la sala común de Gryffindor. Suerte que Hagrid no es muy rápido, me estoy cansando. ¡Ah, la estatua de la gárgola!"- iba tan deprisa que no pudo esquivar a una persona que aparecía de detrás de la gárgola y terminaron chocando- ¡Ah!- cayó de espaldas con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Te cogí!- Hagrid les alcanzó y agarró a Harry. 

- ¡Pero bueno! ¿A qué viene semejante alboroto por el pasadizo?

- Verá, profesora McGonagall, este chico ha entrado al castillo sin permiso alguno.

- "¿McGonagall?"- Harry miró a la mujer, un poco más joven que en su época- "¡Oh no, ella no! Estoy perdido".

- ¡Cielo Santo!- miró a Harry- ¡James Potter, rondando por el castillo en pleno verano! ¡Esto te costará un buen castigo, jovencito!

- ¿James Potter?- se asombró Harry.

- Un momento- Hagrid lo giró- ¡James, eres tú!

- ¡No, se equivocan de persona!- en ese momento un ruido les hizo mirar a la gárgola, se abría y de su interior aparecía la misma persona que Harry ya conocía, con su larga barba blanca y sus gafas de media luna.

- ¿A qué vienen todos esos gritos? Uno no puede ni echarse una siestecita tranquilamente ni siquiera en verano.

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore!- gritó Harry alegremente.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡James Potter! ¿Qué hace en el castillo en plenas vacaciones?

- Alguna de sus travesuras- dijo McGonagall.

- ¡NO! ¡Se están equivocando de persona!

- James, este truco no te funcionará- dijo Hagrid.

- ¡No me llamo James, me llamo Harry! ¡HARRY! ¿James tiene esta cicatriz?- con la mano se sacó el pelo de la frente. Todos miraron fijamente la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Harry odiaba que hicieran eso, pero al menos le creerían.

- Puede que sea de mentira- dijo McGonagall.

- Un momento, Minerva…- dijo Dumbledore- Este chico no miente.

- Sí- dijo Hagrid- James tiene los ojos azules, no verdes. Además, este chico es más grande que él y… no sé, es diferente.

- Gracias "Hagrid, tú sí que eres un amigo"- pensó Harry mientras Hagrid lo dejaba en el suelo y le pedía perdón- No pasa nada, de verdad.

- Bien, ahora que queda aclarado que no se trata de James Potter…- dijo Dumbledore- ¿podrías decirnos quién eres y por qué estás aquí?

- Me llamo…- recordó lo que le dijeron Sirius y Remus- Patter, Harry Patter. Traigo esto para usted- le enseñó la carta- Es muy importante.

- ¿Una carta?- cogió el sobre y lo miró- Ven conmigo a mi despacho. Minerva, ven tú también. Rubeus, por favor, vuelve a lo que estabas haciendo.

- Pero…- quiso quejarse Hagrid.

- Por favor.

- Está bien- echó una mirada curiosa a Harry y se fue.

Harry siguió a los dos profesores hasta llegar al despacho de Dumbledore y lo observó, no tenía tantas cosas raras por la pared ni en las estanterías, pero tenía el mismo aire extraño que ya conocía. Vio a Fawkes, el fénix, dentro de su jaula en el mismo sitio que en su tiempo. Se sorprendió al verlo, era un pollito muy pequeño y con unas pocas plumas anaranjadas.

- Aunque no lo parezca- Dumbledore se acercó a Harry y miró a Fawkes- es un fénix- sonrió- Se llama _Fawkes _y todavía es un polluelo recién nacido, pero cuando crezca será muy hermoso. Me lo ha regalado un viejo amigo que se dedica a la cría de aves mágicas.

- ¿En serio? "Vaya, eso sí que no lo sabía".

- Ejem…- McGonagall carraspeó para que la escucharan- ¿Podemos dedicarnos a lo que hemos venido?

- Oh, sí, sí, la carta- se fue hacia su mesa y se sentó en su silla- Siéntate, chico.

- Oh, sí, claro- tomó asiento y sacó el sobre.

- ¿De quién es?- cogió el sobre.

- Dentro lo pone.

Dumbledore abrió el sobre y tanto él como McGonagall leyeron el pergamino de su interior. Cada línea que decían cambiaban de expresión, pasó de tranquilidad a  sorpresa, de sorpresa inquietud, de inquietud a miedo… Y cada dos por tres echaban una que otra mirada a Harry. Una vez hubieron acabado (a Harry le pareció una eternidad, se le hacía incómodo tanto silencio y tanta miradita) sus caras eran de total asombro. Miraron fijamente a Harry y a su cicatriz y volvieron a leer, pasmados. Finalmente, Dumbledore miró a Harry y sonrió.

- Vaya, vaya, el hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans… quién lo iba a decir- esbozó una gran sonrisa.

- Lo cierto es…- dijo McGonagall que también sonrió- Que el parecido físico es increíble.

- Por lo que aquí dice, Harry, has pasado realmente de todo, se puede decir que eres una leyenda viviente.

- ¿Eso está escrito ahí?- preguntó el chico.

- No, no lo está. ¿Por qué?

- Porque es exactamente lo que usted me dijo hace un tiempo.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja!- se rió flojito, como disimuladamente- Qué coincidencia tan divertida… Bueno, aquí dice que te podemos acoger como profesor… Hay dos plazas disponibles, pero antes yo también quiero ver qué cantidad de magia tienes después de recibir el _Magium Nulos._

- _¡Lumos!_- dijo el chico al instante y apareció la llama de fuego en la punta de la varita- _¡Accio cuadro!_- apuntó a un extraño cuadro de un unicornio que empezó a correr y desapareció del interior. El cuadro de descolgó y haciendo olas sin cesar, llegó al principio de la mesa donde se desplomó y Dubledore lo cogió por los pelos.__

- ¿No tienes fuerza para que te llegue a las manos?- dijo McGonagall- Así pues, es verdad que tienes poquísima magia.__

- Y no solo eso… _¡Expecto Patronum!_- como la otra vez, salió un chorrito de humo plateado de la varita- ¿Lo ven? No me sale.__

- Eso no es ningún mérito- dijo McGonagall- A tu edad no hay nadie que sepa dominar este encantamiento.__

- Pues yo lo domino desde mi tercer curso.__

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- dijeron a la vez.__

- Sí, el profesor Lupin me lo enseñó para defenderme de los dementores.__

- ¿Has dicho Lupin?- preguntó Dumbledore- ¿No será por casualidad…?__

- Sí, Remus _Lunático_ Lupin- Harry sonrió. Por primera vez podía adelantarse a Dumbledore.__

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… Con que también es profesor- dijo McGonagall.__

- Sí, él y _Ojoloco_ Moody son los únicos que quieren enseñarnos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, después de que retornara Voldemort.__

- Voldemort- dijo Dumbledore casi en un susurro.__

- No puedo creer que semejante ser pueda ser capaz de hacer lo que pone en esta carta- dijo McGonagall indignada.__

- Créame, no tiene escrúpulos- dijo Harry medio enfadado.__

- Bueno, dejemos ese tema, a nosotros nos tocará preocuparnos cuando sea la hora- miró a McGonagall y luego a Harry- En estas condiciones, sólo hay una única materia que puedas enseñar. Además, ¿es cierto que eres muy bueno como buscador?__

- Bueno… sí, bastante.__

- ¿Qué te parece ser el ayudante de la Sra. Hooch?__

- ¿De verdad? ¡Genial!__

- Bien, pues, ese será tu otro trabajo.__

- ¿Otro?__

- Claro, nos queda un puesto vacante que puedes hacer perfectamente, éste sólo será porque la Sra. Hooch se ha roto unas cuantas costillas por culpa de una caída tonta, y necesitará un ayudante durante un tiempo.__

- ¿Y cuál será el otro?__

- Pues será…__

Notas de la autora:

Ja, ja, ja!! (risa macabra) ¿Cuál será el otro trabajo, a ver? Uno se queda con las ganas :D Bueno, en el próximo capítulo se sabrá ^-^ ¿Se encontrará de verdad con sus padres? Ô.o ¿Qué harán ellos?

Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo!!

Pero antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a calia-c, Rena, Ammy, Windy y Anaissi por dejarme reviews… Gracias, d verdad!!!! Creí q no gustaría a nadie ¡-¡ y no hace falta q contrate esclavos ni monos, no lo harían como yo quiero!! XDDDD

 Y a ti también Khari, mi mami, sabes que hago lo q puedo por seguir rescribiendo!! Aunque aviso, el día 9 (¬¬## tenemos que ser precisamente nosotros los primeros) empiezo el instituto (q miedo ´·x·`) y ya no tendré mucho tiempo, así que quizás llegue a tardar en poder seguirlo. Aún así, espero que sigáis mi fic, porque es el primero y, bueno, me haría mucha ilusión. ^-^

Ahora sí me despido ya… hasta pronto (lo será, casi tengo terminado el 3º =B). Espero que me dejen reviews!!!! (es mucho pedir? /;.;\)

Nos vemos, @diós!!!!!!!

Kina ^_^ (Kina_san @-----)


	3. El nuevo profesor

CAP. 3: El nuevo profesor

Harry observaba como los elfos doméstico dejaban listo el Gran Comedor para la llegada de los alumnos. El muchacho había ido de un lado a otro del castillo durante todo el día, demasiado nervioso para sentarse tranquilamente y charlar con los demás profesores (cosa que había hecho durante todo el verano), o para ir a ver a Hagrid. Durante toda la mañana estuvo yendo y viniendo de la biblioteca, preparando sus clases (aunque ya las tenía preparadas desde hacía un mes) y durante la tarde cogió su Saeta de Fuego y practicó con la Sra. Hooch algunas capturas de la Snitch (a la profesora le impresionó mucho la escoba y la destreza del chico a la hora de moverse en ella). Ahora que ya era de noche, los alumnos llegarían en cualquier momento, y él no sabía qué hacer. Nunca había sido profesor, y por si fuera poco, podría conocer a sus padres (aunque fuera en clases).

- ¿Nervioso, Harry?- el chico no se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore estaba detrás de él.

- Un… un poco- en ese momento las manos le temblaron tanto que se le cayó la varita al suelo.

- Vamos, hombre, no es para tanto. Sólo deberás temer cuando tengas a los de 6º curso.

- ¿A los de 6º? ¿Por qué?

- Porque hay cierto grupito que gasta bastantes travesuras- le guiñó un ojo- Ciertos "merodeadores".

- Je, no me preocupan mucho. Can… quiero decir, Sirius y Remus me han contado un par de cosillas de su época de estudiantes. No les será fácil pillarme con la guardia bajada.

- Por cierto, Harry, tus amigos esos de tu época… ¿No erais una segunda versión de los Merodeadores?

- ¿Nosotros? Bueno, incumplíamos alguna que otra norma, pero no gastábamos bromas ni hacíamos travesuras. ¿Qué le hace pensar en eso?

- Bueno, el simple hecho de que tu padre sea el más revoltoso de su pandilla.

- Je, je, vaya… ^^U

- Ven, vamos a sentarnos, ya han llegado los alumnos.

Dumbledore condujo a Harry hasta la mesa de los profesores y lo hizo sentarse al lado suyo. Al momento, las puertas se abrieron y Harry vio entrar a cientos de estudiantes que se sentaban en las mesas de sus respectivas casas. Una vez se hubieron sentado todos, se fijó en la mesa de los Gryffindors y buscó entre los estudiantes. No le costó mucho encontrar a quienes buscaba, estaban al principio de la mesa y les reconoció enseguida. Uno era exactamente igual que él pero de ojos azules. A su izquierda estaba una chica de rizos pelirrojos y de ojos verdes que le cogía del brazo y los dos parecían estar muy "cariñosos" después de no haberse visto durante todo el verano. Eran sus padres. A la derecha de James, Harry vio a otro chico muy familiar para él, con su pelo negro azabache y sus profundos ojos azules, aunque ahora no eran unos ojos vacíos, sino alegres, muy alegres. Era Sirius, su padrino. El chico, sonriendo, abrazó a James y le revolvió el pelo, mientras los demás se reían. Al lado del 2º chico habían dos más que Harry reconoció como Remus y… Peter. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto al verlo. Era él, era el mismo que dentro de unos años traicionará a sus padres, entregándolos en bandeja a manos de Voldemort, a manos de la muerte. Tuvo ganas de levantarse y partirle la cara a esa rata traidora, de gritar a todo el mundo lo que va a hacer, pero se contuvo. Si lo hacía, la historia cambiaría, y aunque sería a bien, le habían prohibido rotundamente que lo hiciera. Y comprendía porqué. Un pequeño desliz y habría la posibilidad de que él nunca naciera, por ejemplo, nunca se sabe.

Con tanto pensamiento no se dio cuenta de que los nuevos alumnos ya habían llegado y que ya habían seleccionado al primero, un Ravenclaw. Los gritos y aplausos le hicieron volver a la realidad. La selección fue bastante variada, pero los que más alumnos nuevos tenía era Gryffindor, y los que menos, Slytherin.

- "Mejor que sea así"- pensó Harry- "Cuando menos Slytherins tenga el colegio, menos magos tenebrosos habrá".

- Bien, tengo que deciros algo a todos antes de empezar el banquete- Dumbledore se levantó- Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y cierto cuarteto de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo- sus ojos se dispararon directamente hacia los Merodeadores- El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. Las pruebas de _quidditch_ tendrán…

- O.o "¡¿Cómo puede repetir lo mismo este hombre todos los años?!"- se preguntó Harry.

- ¡Corta el rollo, Dumbledore, que ya nos lo sabemos de memoria!- soltó alguien, y se oyeron muchas carcajadas.

- Bueno, está bien, señor Black. Así pues, quizás no le interese saber que este año la Sra. Hooch no estará del todo disponible para dar clases de vuelo- hubieron ciertos cuchicheos en la sala- Es por eso que este año tendrá un ayudante- más cuchicheos- Les presento al señor Harry Patter- indicó con la mano a Harry y vio como todo el mundo le miraba y algunas chicas exclamaban algo como "Qué joven" y "Está como un tren", a lo que el chico se ruborizó levemente- El Sr. Patter viene desde otra escuela donde este año ha terminado sus estudios. Y no sólo será el ayudante de la Sra. Hooch, os presento también al que será vuestro nuevo profesor de pociones.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- ¡¡¡¿CÓMO?!!! ¡¡¿PROFESOR DE POCIONES?!!- exclamaron a la vez Ron y Hermione en cuanto leyeron la carta que les había mandado Harry a través de Hedwig- ¡¡¡ES IMPOSIBLE!!!

- ¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!!- Sirius y Remus se reían a gusto.

- ¡Oh sí, me quedé completamente helado en cuanto lo oí!- exclamó Sirius entre risas- ¡Estaba más feliz que unas pascuas por no tener clase de pociones y Harry me lo aguó todo!

- ¿Tú sólo? ¡James odiaba tanto la clase de pociones que en cuanto oyó que volveríamos a tener profesor se quedó más blanco que el yogur!- Remus ya no podía con su mandíbula de tanta risa.

- Pero al final sus clases resultaron ser mejor de lo que esperábamos…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry andaba deprisa por los pasadizos hacia su clase. Tenía un nudo en la garganta e incluso iba temblando. ¿Y si resulta que surge un imprevisto y hay un accidente por no poder usar magia? ¿Y si se pelean los alumnos? ¿Y si a nadie le gusta su clase? No, no podía pensar eso o ocurriría una desgracia sin duda. Y había preparado muy bien sus clases para que no fueran aburridas. Pero pensar que tenía clase con Gryffindor y Slytherin de 6º año… y lo peor… ¡en su primera clase tendría a sus padres y el resto de los Merodeadores! Seguro que ya habían preparado algo para "recibirle". Llegó y abrió la puerta, respirando hondo para calmarse. Aún no había llegado nadie. Dejó sus cosas en la mesa, sacó su varita, recitó unas palabras en voz baja y aparecieron unas cuantas llamas flotantes. Al menos la mazmorra no sería tan fría y oscura como en su tiempo.

En pocos minutos vio aparecer a una chica de rizos pelirrojos por la puerta, algo nerviosa. 

- ¡Oh, vaya! Parece que soy la primera… me he adelantado un poco- se rió nerviosa, pero en cuanto vio a Harry, se quedó helada. Era realmente muy joven, y lo extraordinario era que era una fotocopia exacta de su novio.

- No pasa nada- Harry sonrió- Puedes ir acomodándote, si quieres. Supongo que en seguida llegarán los demás.

- Sí… están por llegar- la chica miró a Harry y pudo notar que estaba más nervioso él que ella mientras se sentaba en primera fila.

- "Vaya… la primera en entrar tiene que ser precisamente mamá… Y en primera fila…"- intentó no mirarla y empezó a revisar su mesa, los cajones, la silla y la estantería.

- Disculpe, profesor… ¿Busca algo?

- Pues sí, me han hablado de cierto grupo algo "gamberro". Busco algo como… ¡Ajá, esto!- de debajo de la silla sacó algo parecido a una goma de mascar con forma de boca- Qué truco más viejo… ¿Sabe usted quién lo ha puesto?- se acercó a la muchacha.

- N… no… no tengo ni idea… ^^U

- No diga mentiras. ¿Quién ha sido?- como ella no decía nada le sonrió dulcemente- No pienso castigar a nadie, ni pienso decir que usted me lo dijo- ella le miró- Sólo quiero devolverle la broma. ^_-

- ¿Cómo?

- Bueno, ya lo verá, parece que llegan los alumnos- se fue hacia su mesa y empezaron a entrar los alumnos de las dos casas juntos y se sentaban- Buenos días, alumnos, bienvenidos- oyó cuchicheos sobre el nuevo ambiente de la mazmorra.

- ¿Y esta decoración?- soltó una chica morena de Slytherin.

- Bueno, me pareció que la mazmorra estaba algo fría, así que la he calentado un poquito. Siéntense, por favor- sonrió al verles tan callados, seguramente lo estarían "escaneando", como el ojo loco de Moody. Había empezado con buen pie- Bien, voy a pasar lista. Veamos, Gryffindor, 6º… Alicia Muller, Anna Rives, Johan Quin, Molly Anderson, Arthur Weasley - fue levantando la mirada y reconoció a los padres de los Weasley, uno al lado del otro- Bartemius Crouch- casi se le escapa la risa al verle tan joven, sin bigote y muy delgado-  Alexander Philips, Lily Evans, James Potter- ni lo vio ni hubo respuesta- ¿James Potter? ¿Alguien le ha visto?- oyó unos leves murmullos pero no le contestaron- A ver… Sirius Black… ¿Tampoco está aquí? ¿Remus Lupin? ¿No? ¿No sabe nadie dónde están?- en ese instante alguien llamó a la puerta- Adelante.

- Disculpa Harry- McGonagall entró con los que faltaban, agarrándolos a los cuatro por las orejas (¿cómo puede hacerlo con sólo 2 manos, algún truco mágico? O.o)- Me parece que estos cuatro alumnos son de tu clase. No querían venir de ninguna manera.

- Vaya- sonrió- pues se hubieran perdido un par de cosas interesantes.

- Aquí te los dejo- les soltó- Y recuerda que llegar tarde es un incidente que hay que penalizar.

- ¡Oh, venga! Es su primera clase, no creo que…

- Harry…- le amenazó- Ahora eres un profesor, no un alumno. O les penalizas tú o yo me encargaré de hacerlo.

- Vale, vale. "Pobres de ellos si lo hace ella".

- Que tengan buenas tardes- se giró y se fue.

Harry miró sonriendo a los alumnos, la mayoría de ellos nunca habían oído a McGonagall tratar de tú a un profesor, y menos a uno recién llegado, así que todos estaban completamente pasmados. Echó una mirada a los Merodeadores, que ahora le miraban a él, estupefactos, mientras todos iban mirando primero a Harry y luego a James. ¡Realmente eran dos gotas de agua! Harry frunció el entrecejo mientras miraba uno a uno a los merodeadores, que se esperaron la bronca padre.

- Parece que no os gusta mucho esta asignatura- puso voz de ofendido- Es mi primera clase como profesor… ¿y ya me hacéis esto? No sabéis como son mis clases, me he esforzado mucho para que sean interesante y antes de empezar ya hay alumnos que no quieren venir. Qué fracaso, acabo de terminar mis estudios y ya me odian, y eso que sólo tengo 2 años más que vosotros y he tenido que dejar a mi familia, a mis amigos y a mi novia muy lejos de aquí para hacer estas clases- vio que los chicos bajaban la cabeza, arrepentidos, y que los demás les miraban con ojos de "¿como podéis ser tan crueles?", sobretodo las chicas. Su truco había funcionado, siempre le había funcionado desde su 5º curso con todo el mundo, así que puso ojitos de perrito abandonado para finalizar la función- Si no queréis asistir a mis clases podéis marcharos y no hace falta que volváis más, de mientras yo intentaré enseñar a los demás lo que he aprendido en mi escuela. O por otra parte podéis sentaros y podríais aprender algunas cosas.

Los chicos no dijeron nada, sólo se fueron a sentar en los asientos vacíos que habían al lado de Lily. Todos les fulminaban con la mirada y ponían cara de enfado con ellos, y los Slytherins esbozaban sonrisas al verles tan avergonzados.

- Bueno, ahora que han decidido quedarse, podremos empezar la clase, pero antes debo penalizaros… "Lo que me faltaba. Colmillo, el rastreador de la noche que siempre se mete en líos, teniendo que penalizar a mi propio padre, a mi padrino y a Remus por llegar tarde. El colmo de los colmos".

- Después de hacernos sentir como gusanos, ahora nos penaliza- gruñó Sirius.__

- ¿Acaso prefiere que sea McGonagall quién lo haga?__

- ¡No, eso sí que no!- exclamó James.__

- Bien, pues… a ver… necesito a tres personas para que al final de la clase me ayuden a limpiar los calderos y otros utensilios… a ver…- cogió el listado de los nombres- James Potter… Sirius Black… y Remus Lupin, vosotros tres se quedaran al terminar la clase. Como es la última clase del día no tendrán inconvenientes. En cuanto a usted- miró el listado para disimular en parte que ya conocía su nombre, en parte la mueca de desprecio hacia él- Peter Pettigrew… em…- no quería tenerle por allí- No lo sé… escoja usted… quedarse y limpiar con los demás sin utilizar la magia…__

- ¡¿sin magia?!-  exclamaron enfadados los demás.__

- … O sacarle 3 puntos.__

- Los puntos- dijo sin pensar el muchacho.__

- ¡Traidor!- exclamaron a la vez en susurros los demás.__

- Claro, así puede ir a jugar a quidditch mientras nosotros nos quedamos aquí y nos fastidiamos- dijo Sirius, enfadado.__

Después de que Harry pasara lista a los Slytherins (se fijó bien en las caras de Lucius Malfoy y de Snape, le hizo mucha gracia verles como unos "niños"), empezó la clase. Se pasaron las 2 horas seguidas preparando, por parejas, una poción que durante 5 minutos, la persona que lo tomaba hacía todo lo que le pidieran. Todos se interesaron mucho por esa poción, sobretodo los Merodeadores, que lanzaban varias miradas hacia Snape con los ojos ilusionados. Harry, que se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, advirtió a los chicos.

- Como me entere de que fuera de la clase alguien usa esta poción será realmente castigado- a lo que le siguieron muchos "ooooooohhhh" de resignación.

- Maldición- exclamó James bajito para que no le oyera el profesor- Me hubiera gustado que Snape se pusiera un tutú rosa y bailara un poco de danza- los demás, incluso Lily, se rieron ante la sola idea de imaginarle. __

- ¿Decía algo, Potter?- Harry les había oído y también sonreía- ¿Cómo va esa poción?__

- Creo que algo aguada- respondió Lily, que era la pareja de James (como no ^^).__

- A ver…- miró con detenimiento la poción de color amarillo sucio- Pues sí, me recuerda más al _Escamus_ que nunca.__

- ¿_Escamus_?- preguntó Sirius- ¿Qué es eso?__

- ¿No lo sabe?- Harry se levantó y se dirigió a la clase- ¿Alguien podría decirme qué es el _Escamus_?- silencio- ¿No? "Bueno, yo me enteré el mes pasado"- entonces vio que Lily levantaba el brazo- ¿Sí, señorita Evans?__

- Creo que es un líquido que se saca de la escama de un dragón. Es considerado como elemento de Herbología, porque al igual que el polen de las azucenas manchadas come-ojos, sirve para curar todo tipo de enfermedades, y la escama de un dragón se parece mucho a los hierbalandrios.__

- ¡Bien, muy bien! ¡5 puntos más para Gryffindor!- los Slytherins la asesinaron con la mirada- A ver… Fíjese bien en las instrucciones y encontrará el fallo- la chica leyó con detenimiento y al acto cogió unas hierbitas que tenía a su lado e introdujo 3 exactas, haciendo la poción más espesa- Bien, muy bien- sonrió, no sabía que su madre fuera tan buena en clases, tanto en la suya como en Herbología.__

- Gra… gracias…- se sonrojó levemente.__

- A ver qué tal esas pociones por aquí- pasó por el lado de Snape- ¡Snape, Malfoy, esa poción no es amarilla!- se sorprendió al verla de color naranja- ¿Qué es lo que han hecho?__

- Ha sido culpa de Snape, profesor- se apresuró a decir Malfoy.__

- ¿Cómo que mía?- dijo el chico (que raro me suena).__

- Tiró demasiada sinúscula- Lucius usó una voz que hizo que sonara como si hubiera dicho "mira que se lo advertí".__

- Maldito sucio chivato…- gruñó Snape.__

- Hum…- Harry se fue hacia su estantería y volvió con unas hierbas de color gris- Échenle tanta cantidad de beozodar como han echado de sinúscula- se la dio a Snape que, tras pensar un poco, echó con cuidado unas cuantas hojas- El beozodar ha anulado todos los efectos de la sinúscula. Vuelva a echarle la cantidad "correcta" de sinúscula, señor Snape- observó como lo hacía- Bien, dentro de 5 minutos miraremos si ha quedado bien hecha la poción.__

- ¿Miraremos?- dijo Snape con cierto temor.__

- Sí, probará la poción a ver si le ha salido bien. __

- ¡¿Yo?!__

- Usted ha sido quien se ha equivocado. "A mí me has hecho probar más de una vez las pociones a tu gusto, ahora me las vas a pagar."- pensó yendo hacia otras mesas, sonriendo.__

- Asqueroso chivato de…- Snape miró a Malfoy.__

- No te enfades, Severus- Lucius le miró sonriendo de forma malvada- Recuerda el lema de Slytherin… cada uno mira por su bien, y si así consigue hacer caer a alguien, mejor.__

- Pero yo soy de tu misma casa.__

- ¿Y qué?- sonrió aún más- Eso no tiene nada que ver.__

- Asqueroso- murmuró pasa sí, volviendo a prestar atención a su poción- "Maldito Patter… Hacerme probar la poción… ¿qué se cree? Pienso decírselo al jefe de la casa".__

Justo 5 minutos después, Harry puso un poco de la poción de Malfoy y Snape en un vaso e hizo que los alumnos, con sus varitas (pues él no podía con su poca magia), hicieran retroceder las mesas y las sillas para que todo el mundo pudiera verle en el centro de la clase. Snape quiso negarse, pero ante la perspectiva de perder puntos (su casa era la que menos tenía) y suspender directamente un futuro examen sobre esa poción, no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo. De un trago se lo pasó todo.

- Bien- dijo Harry viendo como Snape se quedaba como dormido- A ver…- miró a la clase- Potter, acércate.

- ¿Yo? ¿Para qué?- el muchacho se acercó con cierta cautela.__

- Usted probará si la poción ha tenido éxito.__

- ¿Qué?- no entendía a qué se refería.__

- Hágale hacer al señor Snape lo que quiera.__

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo… lo que yo quiera?! ¿En serio? *-*- sus ojos se iluminaron.__

- Cualquier cosa que usted quiera, pero que no sea peligroso- le guiñó un ojo- Me pareció oír que quería hacer algo…__

- ¿Pu… puedo hacerlo? *____*__

- Si quiere, sí. __

- ¡Pues claro que quiero!- todos observaron a James, que, lleno de ilusión, sacó su varita y apuntó a Snape- ¡_Tutus Aparium_!__

En un primer instante todos se quedaron en silencio, que fue roto por unas pequeñas risas de los Merodeadores y seguidos de otras más generales de los Gryffindors, mientras los  Slytherins se quedaban mudos. Y es que, donde antes estaba Severus serio y con sus ropas verdes y blancas, ahora estaba sonriendo y… ¡Con un tutú rosa!

- Di su nombre y su apellido y ordénale lo que quieres que haga- dijo Harry entre risas, eso era divertidísimo.

- Severus Snape, te ordeno que nos bailes la danza del Cisne- dijo James muy serio, para justo al terminar de hablar, echarse a reír.__

Absolutamente todo el mundo, incluidos los de Slytherin, empezaron a reírse a carcajada limpia. Snape levantó los brazos y, canturreando… ¡empezó a danzar por toda la clase!.¿cuántas veces puede uno ver a un chico con un tutú bailando la danza del Cisne? Para Harry eso era el colmo, tuvo que sentarse de la risa que tenía. ¿Cuánto podía ver uno a su profesor más odiado, serio y malcarado, haciendo eso? Mientras que el "bailarín" daba vueltas por toda la clase, los demás no podían dejar de mirarle y reírse. Los Merodeadores no podían ni levantarse del suelo de tanta risa, al igual que Harry intentaba mantenerse sentado en la mesa y no ir a hacerles compañía.

- Pro… profesor…- Sirius, como pudo y aguantándose las costillas de tanto reír, se levantó- ¿Puedo hacerle algo yo?

- Cla… claro… lo que quieras- Harry también se levantó aguantándose las costillas al igual que Sirius y James, que también se levantó y le sacó el tutú a Severus, dejándolo bailando con sus ropas, lo que no dejaba de ser divertido igualmente- Tienes que ordenarle tú que pare.__

- Severus Snape, te ordeno que pares- dijo el chico intentando parecer serio, y Snape paró y se quedó otra vez como dormitando.__

- Vale, ahora yo… ejem…- quiso darse importancia- Severus Snape, te ordeno… ¡Que te pongas a cuatro patas y te comportes como un perro!__

Dicho y hecho, Snape se arrodilló y empezó a olisquear los zapatos de los demás, moviendo el trasero como si tuviera cola, a lo que todos volvieron a reírse a carcajada limpia. Harry, que no quería perderse la oportunidad, levantó la mano y llamó al "perrito".

- Ven aquí, Sevi, ¡ven bonito!- Snape obedeció ipso-facto, ladrando, sacando la lengua y meneando el pompis como si tuviera el baile de san vito. 

- ¡Sevi, le ha llamado Sevi!- exclamaron la mayoría entre risas.__

- ¡Qué obediente!- soltó uno.__

- Siempre ha sido un pelota- exclamó otro.__

- Buen chico, buen chico- Harry, riendo, palmaba la cabeza de Snape mientras que con una mano cogía una ramita que tenía en la mesa- ¡Busca Sevi, busca!- tiró la ramita a la punta de la clase, y todos vieron como el chico corría a cuatro patas ladrando, cogía la ramita y se la devolvía a su "dueño" removiendo el trasero en señal de victoria, mientras que todo el mundo se tenía que aguantar las costillas o sentarse de tanta risa.__

- ¡Sevi, aquí perrito!- Sirius había sacado una pelotita de su túnica y se la enseñaba al chico, que corrió a sus pies ladrando y poniéndose de rodillas- ¡Ve a buscarla!- le tiró la pelota y el chico repitió los mismos movimientos de victoria que antes- ¡Jua, jua, jua, esto es lo mejor que he visto nunca!- se dejó caer al suelo junto a sus amigos, llorando de risa.__

- ¡Oh no!- exclamó Harry al comprobar su reloj- ¡Señor Black, deprisa, debe ordenarle que vuelva a ser como antes!__

- S… sí… voy… ya voy…- se levantó del suelo e, intentando ponerse serio, le ordenó a Snape que volviera a ser como antes. Justo unos segundos después, Snape pareció "despertar" de su trance.__

- ¿Qué… qué ha pasado?- miró a su alrededor- ¿De qué se ríen todos? ¿Y por qué lloran la mayoría?__

- Ay… Snape… mejor que no lo sepas…- dijo James levantándose y secándose las lagrimas con la túnica.__

- Bien, faltan pocos minutos para que se termine la clase- dijo Harry llamando la atención de todos- Recojan sus cosas y pueden ir saliendo- eso hicieron- Un momento, señores. Ustedes deben cumplir su castigo- les pilló intentando salir escondidos entre los demás.__

- T_T Nos pilló- exclamó James.__

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Notas de autora:

Hola!! Me parece que Windy ha quedado un poco impresionada… mira que acertar que sería de pociones y no encontrarlo posible… XDDDDD ¿Y quién pensó que sería de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¡Si el pobre chico no tiene magia ni para defenderse de un _boggart_! Pobrecillo… :P ¿Y qué os ha parecido la clase con Sevi? XDDDDDD Aún me entra la risa…francamente la clase no me quedó mal. n___n

Por cierto muchas gracias por los reviews!!! Tal y como prometí he subido antes el 3 porque ya lo tenía casi terminado y ahora estoy en el 4º… tardará un poco, va a ser algo largo… pero si queréis un avance: será la primera clase de vuelo que dará Harry… y el _Magium Nulos_ no afectará su condición como animago, así que podremos saber qué es ^^ (aviso: es un animal precioso *-*). Si queréis verlo, enviadme un mail y os daré el dibujo que hice de Zarpa, Orgullo y Colmillo. ^^ Y en cuanto termine el 4º capítulo tendré otro de cierta escena con los Merodeadores… ¡Si los queréis, pedidlo, que son gratis! :P

Bueno para cualquier cosa tenéis mi mail, **kina_vero@hotmail.com**, a mandar. ^-^

Hasta dentro de poco, espero.

Saludos a todos, muchas gracias por leer el fic.

Kina ^_^ (Kina-san @-----)


	4. Animagos a medianoche

CAP. 4: Animagos a medianoche

- ¡Sin magia! ¡Tener que fregar SIN MAGIA!

- ¡Deja de lloriquear Canuto!

- ¡Pero Cornamenta tengo que hacerlo sin magia! ¡¿Lo oyes?! ¡SIN MAGIA!- le gritó en el oído.

- ¡Me vas a dejar sordo, caray!- se tapó los oídos.

- No es ningún sacrificio fregar sin magia, hombre- dijo Remus.

- ¡¿A no?!- gritó desesperado mirando el suelo lleno de agua con jabón- ¡¿Y dime, sabiondo, cómo arreglo esto?!

- ^^UUU Pu… pues- tanto uno como el otro eran incapaces de saber como ayudar. En ese momento aparecieron Harry y Lily, cada uno llevaba unos 6 libros que habían ido a buscar de la biblioteca.

- Gracias por ayudarme- oyeron que decía Harry justo antes de entrar.

- Ha sido todo un placer- dijo Lily.

- Bueno, ya hemos llegado- dijo Harry entrando con Lily detrás, los dos sonriendo, pero tal y como entró, resbaló con el agua y…¡PLAF!- ¡Auu! ¿Pero qué…? ¡_Wingardium leviosa_!- hizo meditar los libros hasta la mesa, a salvo del agua (por suerte suya solo olearon un par de veces) y como pudo se levantó, pues la túnica y los pantalones le habían quedado bien mojados- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Quién ha hecho esto?

- Se nos ha caído un cubo con agua- dijo James, encubriendo a Sirius- Ahora íbamos a secar el suelo.

- ¿Con agua sólo?- se miró la túnica y se la quitó- Ajj... con jabón, y además, sucia- dejó la túnica a un lado de la mesa y con cuidado se fue hacia la puerta, donde se había quedado Lily, para cogerle los libros y dejarlos con los demás, teniendo que pasar medio patinando por la "pista".

- ¿Para qué son tantos libros?- Remus, que era el que estaba más cerca de la mesa, los miró- O.o! ¡Cuanta poción!

- Son los libros que tengo desde 5º curso- miró los libros- "Me parezco a Zarpa con tanto libro…" Además de otros que la señorita Evans me ha ayudado a encontrar en la biblioteca- la aludida sonrió y James miró mal a Harry.

- ¿Eh? Estos dos no son de pociones- Remus observaba los últimos libros del montón.

- Estos me los prestaron mis ex profesores de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras sobre los aurores.

- ¿Sobre los aurores?- James, medio patinando, llegó hasta la mesa y miró los libros.

- ¿Le interesa ese trabajo?- Harry sonrió.

- Sí. Cuando termine en Hogwarts quiero ser auror. ¿Y por qué tiene estos libros?

- Porque yo quería ser auror.

- ¿Auror?- todos los presentes se sorprendieron.

- Sí- sonrió.

- Pero entonces… ¿por qué ha terminado siendo profesor de pociones?- preguntó Lily.

- Este verano tuve ciertos… imprevistos que me obligaron a cambiar el rumbo de mis cosas… así que mientras intento arreglarlos tengo que estar aquí. ¿Y podéis hacerme un favor?- desvió el tema porque le miraban con cara de no estar nada contentos de la explicación- ¿Podemos llamarnos de nosotros? Me suena… no sé… raro que me llamen de usted cuando os veo como compañeros de clase.

- Claro, no hay problema, Harry- dijo Lily mostrándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, la cual cosa no le hizo mucha gracia a James, precisamente.

- Gracias, Lily- Harry también sonrió. Por fin había podido, había dicho el nombre de su madre. Notó como el corazón se sacaba un gran peso- Bueno, y ahora… ¿qué tal si terminamos de fregar?- miró el suelo con una gota… ¡estaba hecho un asco! Si tía Petunia lo viera, se hubiera desmayado al acto.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- Oye Lily- James miraba a su novia, que dejó de leer un libro que le había prestado Harry y levantó la cabeza- ¿Qué te ocurre con el nuevo profesor?

- ¿A mí? Nada- se disponía a seguir leyendo, pero no le dio tiempo.

- ¿Cómo que nada? Parece que os entendéis muy bien vosotros dos- quiso decirlo con la voz alzada, pero había más gente en la sala común.

- James, no seas celoso. Harry es un buen chico, eso es todo. Lo que pasa es que le admiro.

- ¿Le admiras?

- Claro. Creo que ha tenido mucho valor al dejar a todos sus seres queridos y venir a hacer de profesor con tan solo 18 años…

- ¿Seguro que no te gusta porque es un cromo de James?- dijo Sirius de forma burlona.

- No seas tonto, Canuto- la chica le miró- Es cierto que impresiona ver a dos personas idénticas, y más si no son familiares, pero Harry no es exactamente igual que James. Él tiene los ojos verdes y una cicatriz en forma de rayo… ¿no os habéis fijado?

- Qué observadora…- dijo James con una voz claramente ofendida.

- Vamos James, no te pongas así- se levantó y se puso al lado de él, abrazándolo- Sabes que yo te quiero… no te negaré que siento un cariño especial por Harry, pero es más… familiar. Lo que siento por ti es amor de verdad.

- Qué tierno…- se burlaron Sirius, Remus y Peter.

- ¡Callaos!- James, ruborizado, les tiró el libro que estaba leyendo él y le dio de lleno a Remus.

- Esto… chicos- Sirius bajó la voz hasta ser casi un susurro- ¿Queréis ir a dar una vuelta esta noche?

- Pero si es el primer día que estamos aquí…- se quejó Peter.

- ¡Por eso!- dijo flojito- Como es el primer día no tenemos ningún tipo de trabajo que nos haga quedarnos aquí. Y además, no hay tanta guardia.

- Está bien- dijo James- Vayamos.

- Yo no quiero ir- dijo Remus- Estoy cansado… y además, quiero disfrutar un poco de mis noches… humanas.

- ¿Quieres venir, Lily?- preguntó James.

- No, me quedaré para terminar el libro- las miradas se fueron directas a Peter.

- Es que yo… yo… está bien, vendré. U_U

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Los tres merodeadores salieron del castillo con la capa invisible de James y el mapa del Merodeador, se alejaron lo suficiente para no ser vistos y se sacaron la capa, mientras que Sirius no dejaba de mirar el mapa por si acaso. Sin decir nada, James se adelantó hasta un árbol y se arrodilló delante de él. Sacó su varita y murmuró un pequeño conjuro que reveló un agujero entre el tronco del árbol y el suelo, donde escondió la capa con mucho cuidado (era muy valiosa para él). Sirius cogió el mapa, lo tocó con la varita murmurando "travesura realizada" y se borró todo lo que había en él. Enrolló el mapa y se lo dio a James para que también lo guardara en el agujero. 

- Bien- dijo volviéndose hacia sus amigos- ¿Quién será el primero?

- ¡Yo!- exclamó Sirius, contento de volver a transformarse. Y en un segundo lo hizo. Donde antes estaba el chico, ahora había un gran perro negro y lanudo de ojos azules, que meneó la cola y miró a Peter para que se transformara.

- Bueno, supongo que ahora me toca a mí, si es lo que pretendes decirme- suspiró el chico mirando al perro, y en un momento ya era una rata.

- Vale, ahora me toca a mí.

A Sirius y a Peter siempre les sorprendía la transformación de James y no le quitaron el ojo de encima. Ahora James era un ciervo, pero no un ciervo normal. Su pelaje de color tierra y la mitad de la cabeza marrón oscuro (incluidas las orejas), hacía resaltar el blanco de su morro, el cuello, la barriga, la parte baja de la cola (la superior era del color de la cabeza) y los cuartos de las patas. Tenía un flequillo rebelde, como una pequeña imitación de su pelo humano, y lo más curioso de su cuerpo era que tenía unas curiosas líneas de color rojo tierra brillante que rodeaban sus ojos y le daban el aspecto de la montura de sus gafas. Eso hacía que se remarcaran aún más sus ojos azules. Todo ese aspecto, unido a una gran cornamenta de color dorado oscuro le daban un aspecto poderoso e imponente. El gran animal se unió corriendo a sus amigos, adentrándose en el bosque, pero sin darse cuenta de que, lejos de ellos, alguien sabia a la perfección donde estaban: Harry. Con el mismo mapa que había usado James, pero un poco más modificado y que tenía una extensión, por partes, hasta el mismo pueblo de Hogsmeade y que ahora se llamaba Mapa del Merodeador Rastreador, el chico observaba a los tres puntos con sus respectivos nombres adentrarse en el bosque.

- Así que ya se han ido a dar una vuelta siendo el primer día- sonrió- realmente son algo "diablillos"- entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo y se puso a pensar en voz alta- Desde que vine aquí no he tenido ocasión de comprobar si el _Magium Nulos_ también ha afectado mi condición de animago- miró su capa invisible, cuidadosamente plegada encima de su baúl- ¿Y por qué no?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

En el espesor del bosque, una rata anda sola y bien asustada al haber perdido a sus amigos.

- "No… no los encuentro… me he perdido… no sé donde estoy… pobre de mí… ¿qué voy a hacer?"- cada dos por tres pegaba un respingo al oír el viento o ver sombras- "Ayyyy qué miedo… cada sombra me parece alguna cosa peligrosa… vamos Peter, no seas tan cobarde… ayyayayyy…- temblaba como una hoja. De pronto, oyó un leve crujido de hojas a su derecha y se giró. Se quedó totalmente paralizado de terror. Unos ojos verdes como auténticas linternas y de pupilas de gato le observaban, y no expresaban precisamente alegría. Asustado, Peter empezó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, notando como detrás suyo le perseguía el dueño de dichos ojos.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- "¡Qué bien, puedo transformarme! ¡Aún puedo transformarme!"- pensó Harry mirándose las patas, de color negro, y sacando las uñas que le brillaban como el hierro- "Voy a darme un paseo, me gustaría encontrar a los demás. Aunque ellos no pueden verme o aún me reconocerían"- empezó a andar por el bosque como si fuera invisible, pues sólo se veía una silueta felina, pero algo le detuvo. Había olido algo, algo asustado. Con cautela, se escondió en las sombras y vio aparecer una rata que parecía estar muy asustada pese a verla de lejos- "¡Una rata!"- se quedó un momento pensativo- "Voy a jugar un poco con ella, así haré ejercicio"- en ese momento vio que la rata se giraba hacia él. La miró amenazante y la rata empezó a correr- "Empieza el juego".

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- ¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido ese cobardica?- Sirius, con su aspecto humano, buscaba a Peter entre los matorrales- ¡Peter, sal de donde quiera que te hayas metido!

- ¡Peter, era una broma!- James estaba en otro lado, también buscando- No íbamos a adentrarnos más en el bosque… ¿no ves que con nuestros cuerpos animales no pasamos por entre los árboles de lo espeso que es?

- Es inútil, lo buscaré con el olfato- Sirius se transformó en perro y empezó a olisquear el suelo.

- Buen chico- dijo James poniéndose a su lado y señalando con el dedo hacia delante- Busca, Canuto, busca- el perro se levantó con aire ofendido y a poco más y le muerde la pierna al chico- ¡Oye! ¡Qué sólo era una broma! O_o- en ese momento oyeron un chillido que, lo más seguro, procedía de su desaparecido amigo- ¡Es Peter!- Canuto empezó a correr- ¡Eh, espera!- se transformó en ciervo y saltó junto a su amigo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry, después de portarse como un gato que persigue un hilo, acabó poniendo la pata, con cuidado, encima de la rata, que chilló como un cerdo degollado y lo mordió para liberarse. El chico rugió de dolor y soltó a su "juguete", para acto seguido atraparlo por la cola con la otra pata. El animalito chillaba y se retorcía de mala manera, cosa que hizo que Harry se pusiera furioso y acabara gruñendo, enseñando sus blanquísimos dientes. Peter ya se dio por muerto y se quedó paralizado, temblando de arriba abajo, y puso sus patitas encima de su cara esperando lo peor. 

Pero Harry no le hizo nada, puesto que delante de él habían aparecido dos siluetas enormes que se dieron a conocer en cuanto las nubes destaparon la luna que iluminó esa parte del bosque. Uno sabía muy bien quién era… ¡la de veces que debía haberle visto transformarse! Sin duda, ese perrazo era Sirius. Y el de su lado… no cabía duda, el de su lado era su mismo padre. Pero no le gustó mucho verles: los dos parecían furiosos, Sirius mostraba sus dientes, gruñendo amenazante, y James tenía una pata levantada y la iba golpeando contra el suelo, al mismo tiempo que bajaba y subía la cabeza mostrando su cornamenta. Pero en cuanto le vieron a la luz de la luna, se quedaron parados, como una foto.

Canuto y Cornamenta habían llegado justo a tiempo, Peter aún seguía vivo y sin signos de haber sido atacado, y ni les sorprendió verlo temblando como una hoja. Amenazaron a quién lo tenía preso para que lo soltaran, parecía ser bastante pequeño. Pero no habían caído en que el animal estaba agachado. En cuanto la luz de la luna le iluminó, se quedaron parados de sorpresa…  y miedo. Delante suyo tenían a… ¡Una pantera! Una pantera tan negra, que a su lado Canuto parecía descolorido, y tenía unas líneas blancas alrededor de los ojos iguales que las de Cornamenta, haciendo la montura de las gafas, pero éstas eran más finas. Al igual que el ciervo, la pantera tenía un flequillo rebelde, además de los pelos de la nuca erizados. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de ese animal era que tenía dos especies de cicatrices plateadas, una línea en el antebrazo izquierdo y un rayo en la frente, justo encima de los ojos. Sus ojos verdes destacaban tanto que se podían ver de bien lejos. Ese animal sí que tenía aspecto de poderoso. Los demás no sabían qué hacer. Aunque eran dos, el otro parecía capaz de vencerlos sin problemas, aunque parecía ser el más pequeño de los tres. Pero sus garras, sus dientes y su poderosa y fuerte musculatura hacían que se lo pensaran… y que lo hicieran muy bien.

Harry supuso que se habían asustado al verle y se irguió del todo para que vieran que no quería hacer nada, pero lo único que consiguió es que le vieran aún más poderoso. Le miraban a él y a la rata, y pudo notar en sus ojos que no sabían qué hacer. Entonces comprendió. Miró a la rata, que no se había dado cuenta de nada. Sí, seguro, ese tenía que ser Peter. Volvió a mirar a los demás y, sonriendo, soltó a la rata. Fue entonces cuando Peter abrió los ojos y vio a sus amigos, de lo que no dudó en ponerse detrás de una de las patas de Canuto, y miró a la pantera, quedando tan impresionado como sus amigos.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles en silencio. Esperaban que el feroz animal les atacara o algo, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que la pantera sonreía de nuevo y, de un salto, desaparecía en la oscuridad.

Tardaron un buen rato en reaccionar y en cuanto lo hicieron les pareció imposible seguir el rastro de la pantera. ¿Qué hacía por allí ese animal tan raro? Al final decidieron no buscarla más (Colagusano no dejaba de arañar a los demás para volver al castillo), así que en cuanto llegaron al final del bosque volvieron a sus formas humanas y fueron a coger la capa y el mapa. Pero por el camino encontraron a alguien sentado encima de una rama, alguien que los dejó perplejos en cuanto lo vieron.

- Con que merodeando por el bosque prohibido a medianoche, ¿eh?- era Harry, que les miraba sonriendo pícaramente y la frase le salió como quien dice: "¿habéis visto que noche tan bonita?"

- ¡Pro… pro…!- quiso decir Peter- ¡Profesor!

- ¡¡Harry!!- exclamaron los otros dos.

- Hola, ¿habéis explorado mucho el bosque?- dijo él tan tranquilo.

- ¿Nosotros?- James puso cara de niño bueno (como Harry en la clase de vuelo)- Sólo hemos salido a pasear alrededor del castillo…

- Sí, claro, a pasear por los terrenos durante medianoche. Claro, claro, es algo muy normal- dijo en tono sarcástico, haciéndose el pensativo y cogiéndose el mentón con los dedos.

- Bueno, tampoco somos los únicos- sarcasmo contra sarcasmo.

- Si te refieres a mi, sólo he venido a asegurarme de que no os pasaba nada. Llevabais mucho rato en el bosque.

- ¿Pero cómo…?- los tres se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- ^^ Bueno, ahora que ya estáis otra vez en los terrenos, yo me voy. No tardéis mucho, ¿de acuerdo?- bajó del árbol y se puso a andar hacia el castillo, mientras que los demás se quedaban… vamos, que se quedaban allí (XDDD).

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- Imposible- dijo Lily.

- Absurdo- repuso Remus.

- ¡Os juro que es verdad!- exclamó James mientras Sirius y Peter asentían con la cabeza y volvían a devorar su desayuno.

- Vamos chicos-dijo Remus- ¿No os dais cuenta de que es algo más que imposible?

- Lunático tiene razón- repuso Lily- A ver… ¿cuántas veces ves a una pantera en el bosque? Allí hay criaturas mágicas. Unicornios vale, centauros vale… aunque aún no hayamos visto ninguno… ¡¿pero panteras?! Ese animal sólo está en la selva… y no son mágicas.

- Os lo creáis o no, nosotros vimos una pantera- dijo Sirius entre cucharada y cucharada.

- ¡Y tanto que la vimos!- repuso Peter- ¡Intentó devorarme! ¡Jamás olvidaré esos colmillos tan blancos y esas garras tan grandes! Será la pesadilla de mi vida…- lloriqueó.

- Siempre dices lo mismo- dijo Remus- Cada vez que te pasa algo lo conviertes en la pesadilla de tu vida. Y como eres un cobarde cualquier cosa te asusta.

- ¡Juro que es verdad que la vi!- exclamó enfadado ante el comentario.

- Nosotros también los juramos- dijeron a la vez James y Sirius.

- ¡Ya sé!- exclamó James- Iremos a ver a Hagrid.

- ¡Buena idea!- dijo Sirius- Él sabe con exactitud qué animales hay allá, en el bosque- Lily y Remus no dijeron nada, se limitaron a lanzarse una mirada de "Están locos" y se encogieron de hombros. En ese momento vieron que algunos de sus compañeros levantaban la mirada hacia el techo y también lo hicieron. Una lechuza blanca como la nieve llevaba un paquete entre las patas y una especie de reloj en el pico con una cadenita fina alrededor del cuello.

- ¿No es muy pronto para el correo?- preguntó James siguiendo con la mirada a la lechuza hasta que ésta se posó en el brazo de Harry.

- ¡Hedwig!- exclamó Harry lleno de alegría, desde su mesa, y acarició a su lechuza- ¡Hola preciosa!- dijo mientras Hedwig le dejaba en la mano el giratiempo mientras que él se lo sacaba del cuello (lo que sería la cadena) y se lo ponía en el suyo- ¡Cómo me alegro de verte! ¿Qué es lo que traes?- desenredó unas cartas de la pata de la lechuza y miró el paquete- Cuanta cosa… toma- sacó de su bolsillo una golosina para Hedwig y le dio un trozo de tocino frito de su plato. El animal ululó de alegría y le dio un pellizco cariñoso en la oreja antes de irse a la lechucería a descansar- A ver qué es lo que tengo…- abrió el primer sobre, de Ron y Hermione. Reconoció en seguida la letra de Hermione.

_Querido Harry,_

_Ron y yo casi nos morimos al recibir tu carta. ¡¡Profesor de pociones!! ¡Increíble, precisamente tú! Haznos un favor, queremos que nos cuentes absolutamente TODO lo que le hagas a Snape junto a los Merodeadores y en tus clases. ¿Y qué tal tu primera clase? Seguro que ya le has hecho algo. Nosotros seguimos aquí, buscando sin cesar algún remedio para tu maldición. De momento no hay noticias de quién-tu-sabes. Mientras tanto, Orgullo y yo hemos empezado a dar clases como ayudantes, así nos permiten quedarnos y seguir buscando. Orgullo hace transformaciones y yo estudios Muggle, Aritmancia, Herbología y Encantamientos._

_Por cierto, Ginny ya se enteró de lo que te ha ocurrido. Sigue algo "mosca" porque no se lo contaste, pero ha entendido la situación y te ha perdonado. Ahora intenta esforzarse al máximo con sus estudios y a la vez nos intenta ayudar investigando por su cuenta. Te manda muchos besos y recuerdos._

_Pronto vendrá uno de nosotros a visitarte y te traerá algún regalo de parte de todos._

_Un beso,_

_Zarpa y Orgullo (Hermione y Ron)_

A Harry le surgió una gota en la nuca al leer las clases de Hermione… ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de coger tantas asignaturas a la vez? Aunque casi no le sorprendía viniendo de ella. Abrió la segunda carta, de Sirius y Remus. Reconoció en seguida que la letra era de Remus, más fina que la de Sirius.

Querido Harry,

¿Te has divertido con Snape y su tutú rosa? Nosotros aún nos reímos ahora que lo volvemos a recordar. ¡Y con el comportamiento de perro! Canuto aún no ha parado de reírse desde ayer.

Harry, sólo queremos decirte que tengas cuidado cuando vayas por el bosque siendo Colmillo, hay muchos peligros. Y tranquilo, dentro de poco te ganarás la confianza de los Merodeadores.

Cuídate,

Lunático y Canuto

- Vaya, Harry, parece que no te olvidan- Dumbledore, que estaba a su lado, miró las cartas que tenía Harry en la mano- ¿Hay… novedades?- dijo pausadamente.

- Por lo que cuentan aquí, no- sonrió. Ahora que ya sabía algo, se sentía más aliviado. Cogió la tercera carta, que resultó ser de Dumbledore.

Harry,

Supongo que tus amigos ya lo habrán escrito, pero mi deber es comunicarte que no hay novedades sobre Voldemort. Severus consiguió averiguar que está tan enfadado de que la maldición le fallara y que te hayas escapado de sus manos que está aturdido y no sabe qué hacer. Tus amigos volvieron a espiar a la casa de los Ryddle, pero por lo que se ve, se han mudado de allí. Todo está tranquilo de momento. Así que disfruta de ese tiempo que pasarás aquí y relájate. 

Atentamente,

Albus Dumbledore

Harry estaba realmente aliviado después de leer la carta, y finalmente abrió la última. Sabía perfectamente de quién era. Esos garabatos no podían ser de otro que de Hagrid.

Hola Harry,

¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. Aquí todo va bien, ya empecé a dar clases al igual que todos. Esta vez he empezado con los centauros. Firenze y Ronan aceptaron dejarse ver y se han mostrado amables con los chicos, incluso dejaron que los montaran, pero Blane sólo se dejó ver al principio y se largó (sigue siendo tan cabezota como siempre, ¿sabes?). Ron y Hermione, bueno, Zarpa y Orgullo, me ayudan de vez en cuanto a encontrar algún animal interesante para las clases.

Bueno Harry espero que no te metas en líos y que te vayan bien las clases.

Recuerdos,

Hagrid.

Harry sonrió, contento. Era una gran alegría para él tener noticias de sus amigos. Finalmente, cogió el paquete que había traído Hedwig y lo desenvolvió con cuidado. Era una cajita de madera, pero no una normal. Enseguida reconoció el logotipo dibujado en un costado de la cajita, dos varitas tocándose por las puntas, echando chispas y una nubecita que formaba las letras F y G entrelazadas. Las letras se iban evaporando y otra vez salía la nubecita y las iba formando. Era un encantamiento sencillo, pero para Harry en aquel estado…

- Vaya- sonrió- A ver qué han inventado de nuevo Fred y George en su tienda de bromas- dijo para sí mismo, abriendo la cajita. En su interior lo primero que encontró fue una nota:

¡¡Hey Harry!!

¿Por qué no nos contaste nada antes? Te hubieras podido llevar unas cuantas bromillas… bueno, nunca es tarde. George y yo te mandamos unas cuantas bromas para que se las hagas a Snape. Realmente es mala suerte que tengas que darle clases, aunque los antiguos Merodeadores nos han contado lo que le hiciste en tu primera clase… ¡¡Y nosotros sin poderlo ver!! Haznos un favor, cuéntanos todas las que le hagas pasar a ese arrogante de Snape… nuestras bromas te ayudarán.

En la cajita hay unas cuantas dragominolas, galletas gatunas, coca cola burra, sapos de chocolate, odioamorosas y una bolsita de polvo de murciélago.

Como seguramente es más difícil hacer bromas de profesor a alumno y no de compañeros de clase, te damos las más sencillas para que te resulte más fácil.

¡¡Promete que nos lo contarás todo!!

Saludos,

Fred y George.

Miró el contenido de la cajita y se rió por lo bajo. Recordaba la de bromas que le había hecho junto a sus amigos al creído de Draco Malfoy. Aunque era más serio y se había vuelto más maduro, más "adulto" desde el Torneo de los Tres Magos, las bromas de los gemelos Weasley le habían levantado mucho el ánimo durante los tres años siguientes. Él, Ron y Hermione siempre eran los primeros en probar las bromas recién fabricadas de Fred y George, y cuando éstos se marcharon, no dejaron de proporcionárselas igualmente. Estaban tan agradecidos a Harry de que les diera el dinero del Torneo que todo se lo daban gratis, y todavía lo seguían haciendo.

Cuidadosamente, guardó todas las cartas en sus respectivos sobres y los dejó dentro de la cajita. En cuanto terminó de desayunar se fue. Subió unas cuantas escaleras y recorrió el mismo pasadizo donde se hallaba el cuadro de la dama rosa, a la que saludó cordialmente antes de seguir su camino hasta casi el final del pasadizo, donde había un cuadro tan grande como el de la dama rosa y en el que estaban dibujados una pantera negra con ojos verdes y otra blanca con los ojos azules. Las dos dormían como gatitos. En cuanto Harry se acercó, las dos panteras despertaron al unísono y gruñeron. Al ver a Harry, la pantera negra enseñó sus colmillos y sus garras, pero al contrario que su compañera, la pantera blanca se calmó, se sentó y preguntó:

- ¿Contraseña?

- Colmillo, el rastreador de la noche- Harry abrió la boca como imitando a la pantera negra, enseñando los dientes.

Las dos panteras se pusieron de lado, haciendo los mismos gestos (como si una de ellas fuera un espejo) y se quedaron una delante de otra. Bajaron sus cabezas y estiraron los cuellos hasta tocarse sus frentes, y el cuadro se abrió. Dentro había una habitación circular, parecida a la que tuvo en la sala de Gryffindor. A su derecha había una pequeña chimenea en el cual aparecía una fogata al abrir el cuadro, al igual que la luz, y calentaba la habitación en un instante. A la izquierda de la chimenea había una estantería llena de libros que había usado en sus años escolares y siete carpetas en donde guardaba la información necesaria para sus clases, clasificadas por cursos; además de unos cuantos libros sobre el quidditch y los aurores. A la izquierda de la estantería había un escritorio y el baúl de Harry al lado. En la silla del escritorio estaba colgada su capa invisible; encima del baúl estaba la jaula de Hedwig y un poco más arriba, una ventana abierta para que entrara su lechuza cuando quisiera. Al lado del baúl se encontraba su queridísima Saeta de Fuego, resplandeciente como si fuera nueva, apoyada en el cabezal de la cama que estaba adornada con un edredón de terciopelo rojo oscuro. En las paredes había fotos encuadradas se sus amigos. En una estaban sus dos mejores amigos, sonriéndole y saludando con la mano. En otra se encontraban él, Ron, Neville, Dean Thomas y Lee Jordan dentro de su antigua habitación, todos saludando y haciendo alguna tontería como el señal de la victoria o muecas. Harry se rió un poco y miró la demás. Otra que estaba más cerca de la chimenea era de él con Sirius, Remus y Moody, los tres haciendo un Patronus. Un poco más lejos, una en que estaban todos los Gryffindors en el campo de quidditch. Encima del escritorio estaban las más importantes para él. En una estaban los tres Rastreadores y los antiguos Merodeadores, junto con Hagrid, sonriendo y saludando, y Sirius de vez en cuando agarraba a Harry por el cuello, le revolvía el pelo y le sacaba las gafas, mientras que él batallaba para cogerlas. Otra, justo al lado, eran todo un grupo de pelirrojos, la familia Weasley al completo. En ella estaban también Hermione, abrazada a Ron, y él con Ginny a su lado que lo abrazaba. Todos estaban muy felices, pues había sido tomada después de hacer caer a Voldemort de nuevo y rescatar a sus amigos, al final del 6º curso. Por eso Molly Weasley cada dos por tres iba a por las dos parejitas y les daba unos achuchones cariñosos, mientras que Charlie, Bill y los gemelos se reían y Percy se enfadaba con ellos por haberle hecho cuernos con los dedos. Harry se rió, le encantaba esa foto. La última estaba debajo de esas, en la que se veía a Harry volar un poco con su Saeta de Fuego y luego aterrizaba suavemente delante de Dumbledore, se daban la mano y su director le daba una gran copa, la copa de los mundiales escolares de quidditch. Recordó que no fue fácil competir con Dumstrang y Beauxbatons, sobretodo con Viktor Krum en la final, pero consiguió ser más rápido y cogió la snitch en pleno giro, un giro que casi le cuesta una caída de 50 metros. 

Después de mirar un poco las fotos (y eso que había colgado las más importantes porque llevaba muchas más en el baúl) se acercó a la mesa del escritorio y dejó la cajita. La abrió, sacó todas las cartas y las leyó de nuevo. Les echaba de menos, al fin y al cabo, ellos habían sido toda su familia.

La alarma de su reloj indicó que eran las 11 de la mañana. Harry se puso como unas pascuas. Rápido como el viento, se puso una túnica de color verde esmeralda, fina y ligera, y cogió su Saeta de Fuego para dirigirse al campo de quidditch. Pero antes de salir cogió unas cuantas "chucherías" de la cajita y se las puso en el bolsillo.

- ¡Estoy tan emocionado! ¡No había subido en una escoba en todo el verano!- gritó mientras salía de la habitación dando un salto.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

- ¡Qué bien!- James saltaba de alegría, tirando su escoba al aire- ¡Hoy toca entrenamiento de quidditch!

- Pero hombre, Cornamenta- Remus alcanzó la escoba del chico- Terminarás sacándole el ojo a alguien, estate quieto.

- ¡Estoy tan emocionado!¡No había subido en una escoba en todo el verano!- gritó dando un salto como el que, momentos antes, había dado Harry en el castillo.

- Creo que no te escucha mucho- dijo Peter- Se le ha ido la olla de sitio.

- Fijaos bien como se hace para que te haga caso- Sirius, haciéndose el importante, se puso al lado de James y lo cogió por el cuello, mientras que le revolvía el pelo y le sacaba las gafas (me suena de cierta foto… :P).

- ¡Eh, eh, Sirius! ¡Devuélveme mis gafas! ¡No veo un burro a tres pasos sin ellas!- batalló contra su amigo hasta poder quitárselas (fotocopia exacta de la foto de antes :D).

- Toma- sonrió- ¿Lo veis? Ahora sí que nos hará caso. ¿Verdad James?- dijo su nombre como imitando a Lily, pero James ni le miraba- ¡Eh, Cornamenta!- fue a empujarlo, pero el otro se giró de golpe y Sirius se pegó un buen mamporro en el suelo.- ¡¡Ayyy au auch!!

- ¿No tienes más palabras?- dijo Peter dándole la mano para ayudarle a subir.

- ¡Ou ui ei iaa!

- Ja, ja, ja, qué gracia- sarcásticamente, Peter le dejó ir de la mano y Sirius volvió a caer.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces, hombre?!

- Vaya, ya no tenías más palabras- se rió.

- Mira qué simpático. Y tú Cornamenta- se levantó- ¿se puede saber qué haces?- entonces vio que su amigo miraba a alguien con cara de malas pulgas. Los demás también miraron.

- Hola- Harry, sonriendo, se acercaba a ellos con su escoba en la mano- ¿Estás bien, Sirius?- por lo visto había visto (:D menuda frase) toda la escena.

- Sí, yo soy muy fuerte. ^O^- vaciló, poniendo las manos en las caderas.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó James no de muy buenas maneras, precisamente.

- Vengo a volar un poco- levantó su escoba para que vieran que decía la verdad.

- Me parece que ahora no puedes- dijo Remus- a nosotros nos toca entrenamiento de quidditch. 

- ^^ Ya lo sé- sonrió mientras los demás lo miraban como si fuera un loco recién fugado de un hospital psiquiátrico- Hasta ahora- se alejó sin decir palabra y aguantando la risa ante la cara de anonadados que ponían los demás. Ninguno sabía qué decir ante lo que había pasado.

- ¡Eh, vosotros!- una chica de su clase les llamó- ¡Os están esperando!

- Esto… sí, ya vamos- Lily, después de sacar del trance a sus amigos, los logró arrastrar hasta entrar en el campo.

- ¡Vamos, vamos!- la Sra. Hooch les llamaba- ¡No tenemos todo el día!- esperó a que todos estuvieran en sus sitios- Bien, ahora que ya no falta nadie más, tengo que daros una noticia: durante una temporada no podré subirme a la escoba por culpa de un desagradable accidente que sufrí este verano… así que tendréis otro profesor que os enseñará técnicas de juego de quidditch.

- ¿Otro profesor?- exclamaron muchos con asombro y curiosidad.

- Genial, este año es el de los profes- exclamó Sirius con rencor.****

- Bien, les presento al que será mi ayudante y vuestro profesor de prácticas. Seguro que ya lo conocen- señaló hacia el centro del campo.****

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó James, mirando hacia el sitio indicado- ¿Lo conocemos?****

Justo al terminar de decir la frase vio a alguien montado en una escoba que volaba casi rozando el suelo y lentamente. En cuanto le vieron de cerca, toda la clase se sorprendió.

- ¡¡Profesor Patter!!- exclamaron todos al unísono.

- Buenos días, Gryffindors- saludó con la mano y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parándose delante de la clase- ¿Listos para la clase?****

- ¡¡Wau, qué bien, también le tendremos en la clases de vuelo!!- exclamaron la mayoría. Después de hacerle probar a Snape aquella poción el día anterior, a todos les había caído bien el nuevo profesor.****

- Bah, seguro que no es muy bueno al quidditch- dijo Sirius.****

- Te doy la razón Canuto - dijo James- No parece haber practicado nunca el quidditch. Escuchad, si es capaz de ganarme con la snitch… prometo incluso no gastarle ninguna broma.****

- A ver, atentos- dijo Harry levantando una mano- como es el primer día que volamos después de las vacaciones… sí, yo tampoco he volado este verano…- dijo ante los murmullos- Haremos un pequeño calentamiento. Coged las escobas y dad 10 vueltas al campo.****

- ¡Al sonido del silbato!- dijo Hooch- ¡Tres, dos, uno!- el silbato resonó en todo el campo.****

- ^^UUU "¿siempre tiene que hacerlo sonar?"- pensó Harry.****

- ¡¿Siempre tiene que hacerlo sonar?!- exclamó James mientras se subía en su escoba.****

- ¡Ja, ja, ja!- Harry se echó a reír- Es… es exactamente lo que pensaba… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!****

- ¬¬- James lo miró furioso y despegó con un fuerte golpe en el suelo con el pié. ****

Harry no se lo pensó dos veces y despegó igual que su padre. James, que estaba orgulloso de ser el más rápido elevándose, casi se cae ante el remolino de viento que pasó a su lado. Al recobrar el equilibrio en su escoba, vio que a unos 10 metros de él estaba Harry, observando un poco el campo. 

- ¿Cómo… cómo es posible?- James no le quitó la vista de encima a Harry, que empezó a volar algo despacio por el campo- ¡Ah, qué susto! ¡Creí que ese remolino había sido él pasando por mi lado!

- Es que ha sido él pasando por tu lado- le dijo Lily llegando a su lado, acompañada de los otros Merodeadores.****

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible!****

- Es cierto, Cornamenta- dijo Peter- Nosotros estábamos mirando al profesor (recordad que a él no le dijo nada de llamarse de tú porque no estaba) cuando éste ha salido como una bala.****

- ¡Maldita sea!- James estaba realmente furioso, echaba humo por las orejas.****

Después de que todos dieran las vueltas al campo, Harry los hizo descender y ponerse en fila de uno. James no le había sacado los ojos de encima y en ningún momento le vio ir "muy" deprisa, así que pensó que seguramente sus amigos se habían equivocado, dejando el tema de lado.

- Bien- Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro mirando a los alumnos- Lo que quiero que hagáis ahora es muy sencillo. Uno por uno, despegaréis desde esta línea blanca que la Sra. Hooch ha dibujado con su varita en el suelo, y os elevaréis lo más deprisa posible hasta llegar donde yo esté. Os cronometraré a ver cuánto tardáis. ¿Sí, señorita Miller?- Harry miró a una chica rubia de ojos miel que levantaba la mano.

- Profesor… por favor…- dijo avergonzada la chica, una de las casi todas las chicas que se habían quedado coladitas por su profesor- ¿Podría mostrarnos cómo lo hace usted?****

- Bueno, está bien- sonrió, haciendo que la chica bajara un poco la cabeza apartando la vista, y se puso delante de la raya blanca- Sra. Hooch, por favor… cuando quiera.****

- ¡Al sonido del silbato!- dijo ella- ¡Tres, dos, uno!- el silbato resonó en todo el campo, otra vez (se me ha quedado en la mente por culpa del juego de la Play Station… ¡qué rallada! .).****

Casi no pudieron verlo. Subió a tal velocidad que en poco más de un segundo ya estaba a 150 metros del suelo. Todos se quedaron perplejos.

- Bueno, atentos todos- dijo la Sra. Hooch- en cuanto el profesor Patter levante la mano que se prepare al que le toque, y salgan únicamente cuando oigan el silbato.

Se oyeron muchos silbatos resonar por el campo de quidditch, hasta que todos los gryffindors estuvieron al lado de Harry, que al subir el último chico, les hizo repetir los mismo pero bajando en lugar de subiendo.

- Prestad atención por favor- Harry tenía una gota en la nuca… todos murmuraban sobre lo rápido que era él- "Sabía yo que no debía coger a la Saeta de Fuego…" 

- Disculpe, profesor- un chico pelirrojo muy parecido a Ron se acercó un poco a Harry.****

- ¿Sí, señor Weasley?- sonrió.****

- Perdone por la pregunta… ¿pero qué escoba es esa?- tanto él como el resto de la clase miraban a la Saeta de Fuego con chispas en los ojos. ****

- ¿Esta? ^^U "¿Y ahora qué les digo? ¿Qué fue lo que pensé el otro día por si me lo preguntaban?" Bueno… es un… un prototipo- se acordó de repente.****

- ¿Un prototipo?- exclamaron.****

- Sí, esta escoba la creé con unos amigos de mi escuela. Todavía es un prototipo que estamos probando. Si funciona bien, pronto la comercializaremos.****

- *-* ¡Es rapidísima!- la gran mayoría soñaría esa noche en poder comprarla.****

- La verdad es que sí, lo es bastante. "^^U Si supieran que la Saeta de Fuego 2 aún es más rápida que ésta… aunque sólo sea un prototipo que probamos en los mundiales escolares de quidditch. Je, pero yo quise ir con la mía y terminé ganando aunque la escoba fuera más lenta ^_^".****

- ¿Y qué nombre tiene ese prototipo?- James no pudo resistir la tentación de admirarla, le encantaba demasiado el quidditch como para no hacerlo.

- ^^ Saeta de Fuego.

- ¡Wooooo!- exclamaron los "admiradores" de la escoba.

- ¡Qué potente!- exclamaron unos.

- ¡La hace realmente imponente!- exclamaron otros.

- ¡Increíble!

Harry no sabía qué hacer, sin darse cuenta había alborotado a toda la clase. Incluso los Merodeadores, de los cuales se había dado cuenta de que no les caía muy bien, estaban emocionados. Por mucho que intentara hacerlo callar y que le prestaran atención, ellos sólo tenían ojos para la escoba. De pronto, un silbato les penetró en los oídos y todos se callaron de golpe.

- ¡Esto no es un desfile de escobas!- la Sra. Hooch, que se había quedado en las gradas observando las habilidades de Harry (aún no lo había visto montado en una escoba), ahora estaba delante de los alumnos. Estaba más que claro que aunque Harry fuera un profesional como jugador, aún era un novel como profesor- Hagan el favor de volver a prestar atención a la clase de hoy. Y usted, Sr. Patter- le miró poniendo las manos en la cadera- Aún le queda mucho para saber dominar a los alumnos.

- Bueno, qué quiere que le diga… sólo he dado tres clases de pociones- dijo él con carita de niño bueno, cosa que su padrino le enseñó a hacer perfectamente.

- Bueno no se preocupe, la experiencia siempre es algo que se ha de adquirir. Ahora siga con la clase- dio media vuelta y volvió a las gradas. Harry miró a los Merodeadores un segundo y guiñó un ojo a Sirius y a James.

- Eh, esa técnica es nuestra- dijeron a la vez los dos chicos, aún sorprendidos.

- Bien chicos, ahora estad atentos. Hoy vamos a aprender a hacer el Amago de Wronski. ¿Alguien conoce ésta técnica?

- ¡Nosotrooooos!- exclamaron James y Sirius a la vez, levantando el brazo y empujándose porque los dos querían decirlo primero.

- A ver, a ver, calma chicos. Dime, Potter.

- ¡Ja!- miró a Sirius triunfante- El Amago de Wronski es una técnica que usa el buscador para despistar al contrincante. Se trata de girar en el último momento durante una caída o cerca de un poste, así el otro choca y se cae.

- Exacto, 5 puntos más por esa explicación. Pero tenéis que saber que el Amago de Wronski es muy peligroso, porque podemos tener serias lesiones al no calcular bien. ¿Cómo sabe de esta técnica?

- La vimos en los mundiales de quidditch- Sirius se hizo el importante, había pocos magos que pudieran haber ido a ver los últimos mundiales.

- ¿Y sabe hacerla, Sr. Black?- Harry sonrió con malicia.

- Pu… pues… no- se agachó un poquito, por una vez no podía presumir de ser el mejor, el más listo, el más inteligente y el número uno.

- ¿Y usted, Potter?- vio como su padre negaba con la cabeza.

- Nunca he tenido ocasión de intentarlo.

- Bueno, pues ahora la tendrá.- sonrió- Que nadie se mueva de aquí, vuelvo en un segundo- se elevó con su escoba, algo incómodo porque todos le miraban (bueno, a la escoba ^^U), y le vieron alejarse del campo.

- ¿A dónde irá?- James miraba hacia donde Harry había desaparecido.

- Oye Cornamenta…- Sirius le miraba con malicia.

- ¿Qué?- levantó una ceja… esa mirada siempre tenía algo escondido.

- Parece que Harry ya no te cae tan mal como hace unos minutos, ¿verdad?

- -__- ¡Cállate, Canuto! 

- A él…- dijo Remus- cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el quidditch hace que se olvide de todo.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Cierto!- exclamaron los otros a la vez, junto con Lily.

- ¬.¬ Bueno ¿y qué si no me cae mal? Se merece una oportunidad antes de ser juzgado, ¿no?

- ^^ Lo que tú digas- dijeron a coro.

Aproximadamente 10 minutos después, vieron entrar en el campo a la profesora McGonagall. Los Merodeadores se asustaron, ¿qué habían hecho esta vez? Ambos se miraron con la pregunta latente en sus ojos, pero ambos se encogieron de hombros. Si ellos no habían hecho nada, ¿qué hacía allá la jefa de la casa Gryffindor? 

- Buenos días- dijo con su típica cara de seria.

- Profesora McGonagall…- James la miró- ¿Qué hemos hecho esta vez?- lo mejor era ir directo al grano, lo sabía por experiencia.

- Nada Potter, por una vez no tengo que ser llamada para castigaros… ¿Dónde está el profesor Patter?

- No lo sabemos, hace un rato que se fue por allí- señaló la parte del cielo donde antes vieron desaparecer a Harry, justo en el momento en que el joven profesor volvía a aparecer- ¡Mírelo!

- Hola- sonrió aterrizando suavemente delante de McGonagall y los chicos.

- Venga Harry, que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- dijo McGonagall.****

- ^^U Sólo un momento- volvió a montar su escoba y sobrevoló el campo de quidditch, observándolo. Después de dar un par de vueltas volvió donde estaban los demás y miró a McGonagall- Sí, creo que con medio campo bastará.****

- Muy bien- la profesora sacó su varita apuntando al campo- ¡_Gelatinum elásticus_!- un leve destello de luz inundó medio campo y, cuando ésta desapareció, el campo estaba… como antes, o eso parecía- Atento, Harry- dijo mirando al chico y guardando su varita- El efecto sólo durará una hora, así que asegúrate de ir mirando el reloj continuamente.****

- Entendido.****

- Que tengan buenos días- volvió con su pose serio y empezó a andar hacia el castillo.****

- Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Harry al mirar su reloj- Os quiero a todos por parejas del mismo sexo. ¡Deprisa!****

- Oh, qué lástima Cornamentita…- Sirius se puso al lado de James, agudizando la voz en tono de burla- No puedes ir con tu queridísima novia…****

- ¡Cállate!- le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, con las mejillas levemente enrojecidas.****

- Vamos hombre, no te pongas así. Al fin y al cabo irás conmigo. ^O^****

- Sí, no notarías la diferencia- dijo Remus poniéndose al lado de James- ¡Es como ir con una chica de lo presumido que es!- todos se echaron a reír. Harry se elevó rápidamente con su escoba para que no le oyeran reírse.****

- ¡No tiene gracia!- Sirius enrojeció de rabia, no soportaba que se metieran con él y sus "galanterías"- No es para reírse.****

- ¡No, es para partirse!- exclamó James entre risas.****

- Bu…bueno vale- a Harry se le escapaba la risa- Dejaos de tonterías y poneos por parejas- Sirius y James se pusieron juntos (aunque Sirius con cierto rencor), Remus se juntó con Peter y Lily hizo pareja con Molly- "Vaya pareja, la Sra. Weasley y mamá"- sonrió y se dirigió a la clase- Primero de todo, colocaré este avisador en el suelo- sacó una cosa que parecía una pelota con un muelle de unos 10 centímetros rodeados de goma- lo que tenéis que hacer es bajar tan deprisa como podáis, tocar la bola con la punta de la escoba y elevaros de nuevo mientras que vuestro compañero intentará bloquearos.****

- ¡Pero chocaremos contra el suelo!- exclamó un chico- ¡Eso no se consigue a la primera!****

- Sí que chocaréis, pero por eso vino la profesora McGonagall- se elevó y se lanzó hacia el suelo a toda prisa. Todos temieron lo peor, pero en cuanto Harry chocó contra el suelo, éste se hundió como si fuera elástico y lo "escupió" de nuevo a la superficie. Harry dio un par de volteretas antes de equilibrarse y, después de recuperar sus gafas que habían salido volando, volvió a descender- ¿Lo veis? Ahora el suelo de medio campo es completamente de goma, podéis ir sin miedo. ¡Vamos! ¡Venid todos conmigo!- se elevó y los chicos le siguieron hasta estar a unos 200 metros del suelo- Formad una fila. Para bloquear podéis empujar a vuestro compañero para desviarlo, pero tened cuidado y controlaros, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando levante la mano, empezáis- le dijo a la primera pareja, que resultaron ser James y Sirius- ¿Preparados? ¡Ya!****

Sirius empezó por barrarle el paso a James que tenía que dar giros bruscos para poder ir hacia el avisador. Los dos eran muy buenos, pero pronto James fue más rápido y ágil que Sirius y le despistó. Bajó en picado hasta tocar el avisador, que dio un fuerte grito para "avisar" que lo habían tocado correctamente, pero cuando levantó la escoba con las manos no lo hizo con suficiente exactitud y chocó contra el suelo, que hizo exactamente lo mismo que con Harry.

- ¡Ah, no me ha salido!- se quejó el chico elevándose para volver con los demás- ¡Qué rabia, no me ha salido! T_T ****

- No es tan fácil- sonrió Harry- Hay que tener mucha precisión, y la mejor manera de conseguirlo es practicando.****

Y así pasaron las 3 horas de entrenamiento de quidditch. Harry vio que James y Sirius eran muy buenos jugadores, tenían casi el mismo nivel, pero James era más rápido y ágil. Lily también era muy buena jugadora, la mejor de las chicas (se notaba que James le había enseñado). Remus parecía temer un poco coger  velocidad, pero también era muy ágil con la escoba. Fue el único que lo logró a la primera. El más patoso de todos era Peter, iba muy despacio y casi no sabía volar encima de la escoba, sino debajo (:D ¡ja, ja, ja!). A Remus le bastaba pasar por su lado algo deprisa para que el chico se cayera solo del miedo.

Una vez terminada la hora del encantamiento del campo, siguieron practicando, más despacio y con más cuidado, en el aire pequeños giros. Cuando terminaron el entrenamiento todos habían podido hacer el ejercicio del avisador menos Peter y otro chico. A Harry les hizo recordar a Neville, los dos eran tan torpes como él. 

En cuanto sonó el timbre a lo lejos todos los alumnos se marcharon felices y hablando sobre la clase. Realmente el nuevo profesor era admirado por todos: era joven, lo que hacía que se sintieran más a gusto en clase, y daba las clases más interesantes y divertidas que habían recibido nunca. Incluso los Merodeadores opinaban lo mismo después de esta clase.

- Es buen chico al fin y al cabo- dijo James.

- Sí, no nos riñe cuando soltamos algo sobre los Slytherins- afirmó Sirius.

- Tampoco nos ha dicho nada cuando hemos empezado un partidillo de quidditch de golpe… incluso se nos ha unido- dijo Remus muy contento.

- Sí, señor, este profesor me inspira confianza- dijo James- ¿Y habéis visto lo bien que vuela y lo rápida que es su escoba? *_*

- ^^ Ya os dije que Harry es buen chico- dijo Lily.

- Otra vez no dudaremos tanto de ti- dijo James rodeándole en cuello con su brazo.

- ¿Qué ocurre conmigo?- vieron que Harry estaba encima de ellos con su escoba.

- Nada- dijo James- Sólo comentábamos la clase.

- ¿Os ha gustado?- bajó hasta tocar el suelo.

- ¡Muchísimo!- exclamaron Sirius y James a la vez.

- Me alegra- sonrió- Quería empezar con buen pié al igual que en pociones… je, je, je, por mucho que me diga el jefe de los Slytherins no me arrepentiré de esa clase- se rió un poco.

- ¿El jefe de los Slytherins?- preguntó James- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- Corna… James no tengas tantas confianzas- le dijo Peter por lo bajo. Delante de un profesor nunca se llamaban por sus sobrenombres.

- ¡No pasa nada, Peter, él mismo nos dijo que le llamáramos de tú!- dijo Sirius.

- Sí, es cierto- le lanzó una mirada algo… fría pese a sus intentos de no hacer notar su desagrado… ¿cómo lograrlo sabiendo que prácticamente era el asesino de sus padres?- Yo mismo lo pedí… me hace sentir mayor… no hace ni tres meses yo también tenía que hacer eso de "disculpe profesor… pero no entiendo"- parodió la frase con una voz más aguda y levantando la mano, y los otros se rieron- En cuanto a los de Slytherins… ese tal Snape se quejó a su jefe y me vino a echar bronca…

- Ese pelo grasiento de Snape…- James se enfadó.

- No pasó nada… suerte que el profesor Dumbledore estuvo de mi parte… incluso se rió de lo lindo en cuanto se lo expliqué una vez pasado el lío- les guiñó un ojo- Así que quiero vengarme de él con ciertas "bromillas".

- ¿Una venganza contra ese idiota?- a James se le iluminaron los ojos- ¿Cómo?

- Tengo ciertas gominolas que han hecho unos amigos míos…- sonrió- En cuanto terminaron la escuela montaron una tienda de artilugios de broma… y siempre me envían cosas. ¿Queréis ver las que me han traído esta vez?

- ¡Sí!- exclamaron a la vez.

- Mirad- sacó de su bolsillo unas "chucherías" muy suculentas a simple vista.

- ¿Eso son artículos de broma?- preguntó Peter.

- ¿Quieres probar alguna?- se las ofreció- Son buenas… "Aunque no lo sé, ni loco pruebo yo lo que me envían Fred y George" y sus efectos duran poco. Estas rojas con forma de dragoncitos se llaman "Dragominolas"; estas son "Sapos de chocolate", como las ranas de chocolate pero en sapo; estas cajitas de plástico contienen "Coca cola burra"… y estas galletas que tienen la forma de la cara de un gato son "Galletas Gatunas".****

- Me inclino por las galletas- Peter, con cierto temor, cogió una- ¿Son seguras?****

- Claro que sí. Son bromas, no maldiciones.****

- Lo que pasa es que es un cobardica- dijo Sirius- Tiene miedo de todo.****

- No es verdad…- le echó una de esas miradas que asesinan y volvió a mirar la galleta- ¿Y qué es lo que hacen éstas?****

- Pruébalas sin miedo.****

Peter se lo pensó un poco antes de ponerse la galletita en la boca y comérsela. Tenía el mismo sabor que cualquier otra galleta. De repente, todos vieron como las orejas del muchacho crecían y adquirían la misma forma que las de un gato. La nariz se le ensanchó de manera que parecía la de un gato y aparecieron unos largos bigotes grises. Las pupilas se pusieron rectas y una cola de color marrón apareció en la parte de atrás del chico. Peter se tocó la cara y las orejas asustado mientras que los demás se reían. En cuanto vio que tenía cola se horrorizó.

- ¿Qué es lo que meeeeeuuu pasa?- miró a su profesor.

- Estas galletas te medio transforman en gato. "Un pequeño honor a Zarpa y la poción _Multijugos_"- Harry intentaba parecer serio pero le dominó el recuerdo- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Realmente sembramos el colegio de ellas! ¡Ese sucio Draco ni siquiera se daba cuenta!****

- ¿Quién?- preguntó James, aún riéndose de Peter, al cual le estaban desapareciendo los efectos.****

- Un chico despreciable. Somos enemigos desde nuestro primer día. Siempre se ha metido con mis amigos y conmigo desde que no acepté ir con él, compró su entrada al equipo de quidditch con unas escobas último modelo para ganarme con sus trampas, se chivó unas cuantas veces a nuestra jefa de la casa de que estábamos fuera del castillo por las noches…- empezó a reflexionar contando con los dedos- Sería una segunda versión de James con Snape.****

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?****

- Porque se te nota muchísimo- le guiñó un ojo- Lo vi desde el primer momento que no os caíais muy bien.****

- ¡Oye estas galletas son geniales!- Peter, que ahora volvía a ser del todo humano, se había echado a reír.****

- ¡Sí, son perfectas para Snape!- Sirius, aún riendo, miraba las otras gominolas de la mano de Harry- ¿Qué hacen las demás?****

- Vayamos a almorzar, y Snape podrá probar un poco de lo que tengo aquí- empezaron a andar- A ver… ¿qué le daremos?- se fijó en las cajitas de plástico- Creo que ya sé…****

- ¡Atención! Misión numero uno: venganza con broma- dijo James como si estuvieran en una guerra.****

- Objetivo: el pelo grasiento de Severus Snape, Slytherin- le siguió Sirius.****

- Arma a emplear: coca cola burra- dijo Harry parándose y girándose hacia los demás- ¡Atención soldados! Necesito un voluntario para esta misión.****

- ¡me ofrezco voluntario, señor!- James se adelantó un paso poniendo la mano en la frente.****

- ¡Bien, soldado James! Su misión será echar la coca cola burra en el vaso del objetivo- Harry le dio la cajita de plástico e hizo el mismo gesto con la mano- ¡Buena suerte!****

Todos se echaron a reír y empezaron a andar hacia el Gran Comedor. Harry ya se había ganado a los Merodeadores. 

Mientras andaban hacia allá, no se dieron cuenta que cerca de ellos, entre los árboles del bosque, unos ojos azules les espiaban.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

El Gran Comedor estaba rebosante. Los chicos hablaban un poco de todo: de sus clases, de lo que habían hecho en verano, de lo que iban a ser… Harry les miraba sonriendo, echaba de menos estar ahí hablando como ellos… Se acordó de esas tardes jugando al ajedrez mágico con Ron, o charlando con Sirius y Remus cerca del fuego, y las charlas de Hermione sobre los deberes o posibles contraataques contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado que le hacía estudiar…

- Ayy…- suspiró después de tragar un trozo de carne.

- Te ves triste, Harry- Dumbledore, que estaba a su lado, le sonrió- ¿Echas de menos a los tuyos?

- La verdad es que sí… con todo lo que me ha pasado con Voldemort ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca aproveché como es debido mis años escolares.

- Bueno, nunca es tarde para dar alguna que otra bromita- sonrió- He visto que ya te has hecho amigo de los chicos- echó un vistazo a la mesa de los Merodeadores, donde James se estaba sentando chocando las manos con los chicos. Acababa de venir de "completar la misión".

- Sí, en la clase de vuelo- sonrió.

- Ah, por cierto… Hooch me ha comentado que eres realmente muy bueno montado en la escoba. Ha quedado muy impresionada- sonrió- Supongo que te viene de familia… James Potter ya ha conseguido la copa de la casa 3 veces consecutivas.

- Je, je, je- sonrió.

Harry fijó su vista en el pequeño Snape (:DD lo siento pero cuesta imaginarlo… y escribirlo). Ahora solo era cuestión de que bebiera un poco para que la coca cola burra hiciera su efecto, cosa que no tardó. Snape, sin llegar a imaginarse nunca lo que había en su bebida, se la tomó acompañando un trozo de pan. Ahora sólo faltaba que hablase. Parecía que estaba de suerte puesto que Snape, en el momento de tomar su bebida, estaba conversando con Malfoy sobre el "odioso" profesor nuevo. Aunque Lucius Malfoy parecía satisfecho de esa clase, le seguiría la broma a Snape siempre para que no se enfadara con él, y además le encantaba criticar a quién fuera… en eso Draco tenía a quién parecerse.

A Snape le pareció que la bebida era un poco más fría que antes, qué tontería…se la bebió tranquilamente y se dispuso a seguir su charla con Malfoy sobre lo raro que era ese profesor, tan parecido a su enemigo Potter, cuando un estrepitoso rebuzno inundó el Gran Comedor. Todos se giraron a ver de donde salía el supuesto burro, mientras que los Slytherins miraban a Snape con la boca abierta. Snape se había tapado la boca con las manos.

- Severus…- Lucius, pálido, le miraba fijamente- Dime que no has sido tú… dime que no has podido ser tú.

- ¡HIIIIIIIII AHHHHHHHH!- intentó responder. Ahora sí, todo el mundo le miró. El pobre estaba muerto de vergüenza. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Intentó pedirles ayuda a sus compañeros, que le ayudaran, pero sólo podía rebuznar. Por otro lado, los miembros de las demás casas al ver quién era el que emitía semejante ruido empezaron a reírse a carcajada limpia, mientras que los Slytherins se morían de vergüenza. Snape, que siempre les hacía quedar bien, ahora les estaba abochornando. Aunque no todos los Slytherins se preocupaban por eso, estaban demasiado ocupados en reírse.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- McGonagall se levantó y quiso ir a ver lo que pasaba por allá, pero Dumbledore la paró.

- Tranquila Minerva. Todo parece ser una broma, no hay porqué asustarse.

- Debe ser una broma inofensiva- dijo Harry medio riendo y aguantando las ganas de hacerlo a carcajadas, y tan buen punto terminó la frase Snape dejó de rebuznar.

- ¿Qué…? Puedo… ¡¡puedo volver a hablar!!- exclamó  con una sonrisa, que se borró del mapa en cuanto miró a los Merodeadores, que desde su mesa se reían junto a sus compañeros.

El resto del día pasó sin incidentes, aunque algunos chicos al ver a Snape le soltaban alguna cosa entre risas, lo cual hacía que se enfureciera pero a la vez se contuviera puesto que cada vez que veía a los Merodeadores estaba Harry con ellos. Lo que le faltaba, que arrastraran a ese profesor idiota y novato con ellos.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

- ¡Te digo que es verdad Hagrid, ayer vimos una pantera en el bosque!- exclamó Sirius. Habían ido, al anochecer, a ver a Hagrid para contarle lo de la pantera. Al fin y al cabo, él era quién mejor conocía el bosque.

- ¿Pero te das cuenta de lo que dices, Sirius?- Hagrid le miró y luego miró a Remus y Lily, que se encogieron de hombros como un claro gesto de querer decir "no hay manera de hacerles entender"- eso es claramente imposible. En este bosque no puede haber más que criaturas mágicas. ¿Qué no veis que no durarían ni un día ahí dentro? Y a todo esto, ¡¿cómo se os ocurre salir ya el primer día?! ¡Tenéis suerte de que no os haya pasado nada! ¡La de criaturas que rondan en los primeros días a ver si algún alumno se extravía, realmente a veces parecéis tener muy poca cabeza!- empezó a echarle la bronca. 

- No nos regañes ahora…- exclamó James- ¡Eso no viene al caso!

- ¿Cómo que no? Además de romper normas el primer día de escuela, os inventáis tal men…

- ¡Decimos la verdad!- gritaron a coro los tres Merodeadores.

- ¡Era enorme!- dijo Peter- ¡Casi me come! ¡Tenía unos colmillos grandísimos, y unas garras que parecían de metal!

- ¡Tenía unas marcas blancas en forma de gafas como Cornamenta!- dijo Sirius- ¡Y unas cicatrices plateadas, una en el brazo izquierdo y otra en forma de rayo en la cabeza! 

- ¡Y era más negro que la noche!- dijo James.

- Hum…- Lily se quedó pensativa.

- Ahora que lo pienso…- dijo Hagrid echando un vistazo por la ventana- Anoche vi algo muy oscuro pasar cerca de la cabaña. Algo con una brillante raya plateada…

- ¡Era esa especie de cicatriz que tiene en el brazo!- exclamó Sirius. Hagrid le miró no muy convencido.

- ¡Tengo una idea!- James se levantó de su silla- ¡Vayamos a cazarlo!

- ¡Sí, buena idea!- Sirius se emocionó- ¡Nuestra primera aventura en el segundo día! ¡Todo un récord!

- ¿Aún tienes esa red del año pasado, Hagrid?- James le miró.

- Escuchad, no creo que sea buena idea que…

- ¡Oh, vamos Hagrid!- exclamaron a la vez Sirius y James.

- ¡Te demostraremos que esa pantera existe!- dijo James.

- ¡Si la cazamos tal vez nos premien y todo!- Sirius se ilusionó- Tal vez sea la primera pantera mágica del mundo… ¡saldremos en El Profeta!

- -__-U- todos- No tiene remedio.

- Aunque poco puedo hacer como humano- dijo Remus- Os ayudaré. A ver qué encontramos…

- Yo también echaré un vistazo- dijo Lily.

- Está bien- dijo un Hagrid abatido- Iré con vosotros a investigar.

- ¡Ah no! ¡Conmigo no contéis!- dijo Peter asustado- ¡Ayer ya tuve suficiente!- todos le miraron.

- Peter…- dijo James en tono dulzón- Nosotros te protegeremos, no temas… pero necesitamos un anzuelo.

- ¡No Cornamenta no! ¡A mí no me utilicéis con esa finalidad!

- De acuerdo, está bien. Pero al menos ven y ayúdanos a buscar.

- U.U Vaaaleeee…- dijo abatido- ¡Pero prometedme que podré ir acompañado!

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Harry llegó a la entrada del bosque mirando el mapa del Merodeador Rastreador. Vio que todos, incluso Lily, estaban en la cabaña de Hagrid. Bien, así no le verían. Sacó la varita, tocó el mapa susurrando _"travesura realizada, misión completada"_ y lo escondió entre las raíces de un tronco junto a su capa invisible. Transformado otra vez en pantera, se adentró en el bosque.

Estuvo un buen rato investigando el lugar con su visión nocturna. Vio a bastantes animales, algún unicornio y un centauro que no reconoció. Tal vez fuera Ronan o Blane de más joven. Más tarde vio a una pequeña manada de unicornios con unas crías preciosas. Se preguntó si alguno de esos, años más tarde, sería víctima de Voldemort cuando estuviera obligado a beber su sangre. ¿Incluso estando en ese lugar tenía que recordar a su peor enemigo? A este paso parecía que le tenía manía persecutoria… Intentó olvidarse y disfrutar de esos momentos. Un poco más lejos, vio a una lechuza volando, que al verle se acercó y se detuvo en una rama delante suyo. Era una lechuza algo rara, parda y de plumas rojizas. A Harry le recordó las plumas de Ron, rojizas por culpa de su condición de ser pelirrojo. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue que tenía unos ojos idénticos a los suyos, verdes y fluorescentes como linternas. Es lechuza parecía ser… imposible, nadie le había mencionado nunca nada… ¿Podría serlo de verdad? Decidió arriesgarse a transformarse y averiguarlo…

Por otro lado, la lechuza también le miraba con una expresión parecida. Tenía sus ojos clavados en su cara. Pareció decidirse y bajó de la rama hasta posarse delante de Harry. Los dos, a la misma vez, volvieron a sus formas humanas.

- ¡¡AHH!!- se asustaron- ¡Lily / Harry!- exclamaron al unísono- ¡Eres animago!- se miraron fijamente, los dos con los mismos ojos de sorpresa, y se echaron a reír- ¡Sí, lo soy!

- ¡Vaya, así que tú eres la famosa pantera que trae de cabeza a los chicos!- sonrió Lily.

- Nunca imaginé que tú eras… que tú…- estaba sorprendido.

- ^-^ Ya ves que sí. Bueno, yo también estoy muy sorprendida…

- ¿Pero estás registrada?

- Bueno, verás, yo…- se puso nerviosa.

- ¿Sabes? Yo tampoco- sonrió igual que lo solía hacer James y ella le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿Por qué no lo estás? Nunca pensé que serías capaz de ser tan… traviesa- volvió a sonreír.

- Bueno… es culpa de los chicos… "¡Ay pero no lo puedo decir! ¿Por qué no sabes mantener la boquita cerrada, Lily?"- se quedó callada.

- Hum… quizás tiene cierta relación con cierto trío de animales que encontré ayer… una rata, un perro y un ciervo- le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Cómo… cómo…?

- Bueno, tú misma has dicho no hace nada que les traía de cabeza… y son los únicos que encontré. Además es algo raro que tres animales tan diferentes estuvieran juntos.

- -_-U Realmente a veces parezco algo tonta.

- No digas eso- volvió a sonreír (no podía evitarlo… ¡era su madre!)- No pienso decir nada… secreto con secreto.

- Gracias- le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- ¡Lily!- a lo lejos, oyeron la voz de James que se acercaba.

- Es James… 

- ¿Harry por qué no hablas con ellos? No sé… a lo mejor puedes formar el quinteto de los chicos. Nos hacemos llamar "Los Merodeadores".

- ¿Crees que puedo unirme a vosotros?- la miró asombrado y a la vez ilusionado- ¿En serio lo crees?

- ¡Claro!- sonrió- Eres un bromista, te pareces mucho a James, nos caes muy bien y encima… ¡eres animago como nosotros!

- ¡Lily!- oyeron a James, Sirius, Remus, Peter y Hagrid llamándola, cada vez más cerca.

- ¡Es Hagrid!- exclamó Harry asustado- ¡Él no puede saber nada, Dumbledore se enteraría y me pediría explicaciones que no puedo dar!

- ¡No hombre, te equivocas! Hagrid sabe muy bien como guardar un secreto…

- No estés tan segura…- recordó como le sacaron lo de la piedra filosofal y lo de Fluffy sin darse ni cuenta- No puedo arriesgarme.

Se transformó en pantera y dio media vuelta justo cuando los chicos y Hagrid aparecían. Empezó a correr para alejarse de ellos pero no se dio ni cuenta de que cierto ciervo y cierto perro negro le barraban el paso y chocó contra ellos, cayéndose de espaldas. No le dio tiempo ni a levantarse, en cuanto abrió los ojos le tiraron una red plateada que lo atrapó. Utilizó dientes y uñas para rasgarla, asustado, pero no podía cortarla, era durísima.

- ¡La tenemos, la tenemos!- exclamó Sirius volviendo a su forma humana.

- Es realmente un animal extraño- Hagrid tiró de la red hasta que tuvo a Harry a unos centímetros y lo observó. Harry sólo mordisqueaba la red.

- ¿Nos crees ahora?- dijo James en un tono algo sarcástico- ¿O crees que es de broma?

- Vale chicos, os debo una disculpa.

- Yo también- Remus se acercó y contempló al animal- ¿Resistirá la red, Hagrid? Está bien dotado de dientes y garras.

- ¡Pues claro que resistirá!- dijo orgulloso- Está hecha de pelos de unicornio, es imposible romperla.

- ¿Qué haremos con ella?- dijo James, mirando al animal junto a Peter y Sirius.

- La llevaremos a mi cabaña y mañana por la mañana se la enseñaré a Dumbledore y llamaremos al Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas… no todos los días se encuentra un animal como este. Vamos- empezó a andar levantando la red de manera que no tocase el suelo. Harry no sabía qué hacer. Si se descubría tendría que explicarle a Dumbledore por qué es animago, se lo tendría que explicar a la misma persona que le había advertido que por nada del mundo se dejara descubrir si no quería problemas en ese tiempo y en el suyo. Recordó lo que le dijo Hermione: "un pequeño desliz y nuestro tiempo podría tener consecuencias fatales".

- Buen trabajo, Uñas, has encontrado a la pantera- Harry miró a James y vio que en su brazo estaba Lily, convertida en lechuza, que le miraba como pidiéndole que se dejara descubrir. 

- "Así que su sobrenombre es Uñas, vaya…"- él negó con la cabeza y ella miró entonces a James.

- Tú también me debes una disculpa, señorita- James miró con una sonrisa burlona a la lechuza, que le apretujó el brazo con sus uñas- ¡Ayyyy! ¡No hace falta que te disculpes más!- ella dejó de apretar- Menudos "lo siento" que das, qué bestia que eres.

- Chicas…- suspiró Sirius- Siempre están arañando- y en un segundo era él el que se quejaba de los apretujones de Uñas- ¡Que era broma! ¿Hace daño, sabes?- dijo mirando a la lechuza que se posó en el hombro de Remus con claro gesto de ofendida.

- "Siempre arañando…"- a Harry le hizo gracia- "Eso mismo dijo cuando Zarpa le arañó a Orgullo en la cara por reírse del animal que era… la verdad es que tiene razón, las chicas animagos arañan lo suyo… además que sus sobrenombres significan lo mismo… ¡Ja, ja! ¡Suerte que yo al final no me llamé Garras!"- miró sus garras y volvió a clavarlas en la red mientras que intentaba morderla.

- ¡Deja ya de morder! No harás nada- dijo James mirándolo- Esta red no se puede cortar- a lo que Harry se quedó quieto, mirándolo, y le hizo unos rugiditos claramente sarcásticos.

- "Claro, como no eres tú el que está atrapado…"

- ¡Oye, a saber qué es lo que te ha dicho!- se rió Sirius- ¡Ha sonado muy sarcástico!

- "Quién lo fue a decir…"- dijo mirando a Sirius, aunque claro, lo único que le salió fueron bufidos y rugiditos.

- Creo que también ha dicho algo sarcástico para ti- James se tapó la boca para que no se le escapara la risa tonta.

Una vez llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, ataron la red con Harry dentro a un tronco que sobresalía del techo, quedando así a un metro del suelo. Querían atarle una cuerda mágica al cuello y dejarlo en un poste, pero claro, a ver quién era el valiente que se le acercaba después de ver las garras y los colmillos del animal.

- Pero chicos…- Lily, que se había transformado de nuevo al llegar al final del bosque, miraba a Harry preocupada- ¿No habéis pensado en que pueda ser… un animago?

- ¡Eh!- exclamó Harry de forma felina.- "Que no le hagan caso, por favor…"

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo Peter- ¡Un animago no hubiera intentado matarme!

- "No estés tan seguro, rata traidora"- Harry no pudo evitar mirarle mal- "Si lo hubiera sabido de buen principio ahora no estarías tan fresco".

- Me… me está mirando muy mal- el chico se alejó.

- Vamos Peter, no seas cobarde- dijo Sirius empujándolo hacia la pantera- Ahora no puede hacerte nada.

- "Como se me acerque lo suficiente verás si puedo o no".

- Hombre, sinceramente opino igual que Lily- Remus miró a Harry de cerca- Fijaos, tiene unas marcas como las de James en forma de gafas… y esa mancha en forma de rayo… me recuerda… me recuerda…

- "Como me descubran, estoy perdido".

- Ya sé como hacerlo- Sirius, con una sonrisa que decía claramente que iba a hacer una de las suyas, se acercó y se puso delante de Harry- Oye tú, si realmente eres un animago, ¡vuelve a tu forma humana antes de que nos enfademos!

- Ô.ó "Pues vaya amenaza…"

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ahora en serio- James se puso al lado de Sirius- Más te vale volver a tu forma humana si eres animago o tendrás problemas con el Ministerio de Magia… sabemos que no estás registrado.

- ¿Lo sabemos?- preguntó Peter.

- Ayy…- se cayó de lado- Cuando buscábamos información sobre animagos encontramos una lista en la biblioteca… ¿te acuerdas, cabeza hueca? Había tan pocas personas registradas como animago que es fácil recordar que no había ninguna pantera.

- Sí… espera… recuerdo esa lista… ¬¬ Y no me llames cabeza hueca… ¿pero cómo sabes que no se ha registrado este verano?

- Hum… oye pues tienes razón…

- "Tampoco me hubieras visto…"- pensó Harry irónicamente.

- Igualmente…- dijo Sirius- Si es animago se meterá en problemas por andar por el bosque prohibido de los terrenos de Hogwarts sin permiso alguno.

- -_- "Realmente papá y Canuto son muy listos"- miró a Lily suplicando con la mirada, a lo que la chica se encogió de hombros.

- Si es animago debería hacerse saber- dijo ella.

- ¬¬ "Si salgo de esta debo tener una pequeña charla con los antiguos Merodeadores… ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron que mi madre es tan… mala?! Esta me la paga, aunque sea mi propia madre, me la paga".

- Exacto, Lily tiene toda la razón- Remus quedó cara a cara con Harry- Si eres animago te damos 5 segundos para que te transformes. 5… 4… 3… 2…

En ese momento un grito rompió el silencio de la noche. Del cielo vieron descender a una enorme águila de cabeza blanca (nota: en el primer capítulo dije Imperial y no lo es, es tal y como acabo de decir) y plumas algo rojizas. El enorme animal descendió en picado haciendo que todos los presentes se agacharan en el momento que pasaba por encima de sus cabezas. Harry se quedó helado al verle. Ese plumaje rojizo, esos ojos azules, esos puntitos rojos que siempre quedaban tapados por las plumas al final del pico y que sólo él y Hermione los habían visto… ¡No podía ser!

- ¿Qué es eso?- dijo Peter levantándose junto a los demás y mirando a el águila, que se estaba posando, con penas y esfuerzos puesto que era pequeño, en el tronco donde estaba atada la red que sostenía a Harry.

- "¡Ron!"- exclamó Harry en un rugido, sonriendo.

- "¡Hola!"- exclamó su compañero en un grito.

- ¡Es una águila de cabeza blanca!- exclamó Lily- ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Estas águilas no viven en Inglaterra!

- ¿Y a nosotros qué nos explicas?- dijo Sirius- ¿Pero qué está haciendo?- Ron había empezado a tirar de la cuerda con su pico y rasgando con sus garras.

- ¡Va a desatar la cuerda!- gritó Hagrid yendo hacia los animales, pero Ron le gritó amenazante con el pico abierto y desplegando las alas, haciendo que el hombre reculara un poco- Oye, tranquilo…- mientras decía eso, el animal volvió a tirar de la cuerda con su pico, haciendo que se desatara y Harry cayera al suelo.

- ¡Aauuu! "Menudo golpe…"- sacudió la cabeza y salió de entre la red al mismo tiempo que Hagrid iba a impedirlo, lo que hizo que el chico mostrara sus dientes.

- O… oye chico, calma… calma… no voy a hacerte daño…- dio un par de pasos hacia él mientras que los Merodeadores le decían que se alejara. Entonces, Ron gritó desplegando sus alas y alzando el vuelo. Dio un par de vueltas encima de los chicos y Hagrid, y Harry dio media vuelta empezando a correr. Ron dejó de dar vueltas y lo siguió, volando justo encima de su cabeza mientras que Harry daba saltos como queriendo atraparle y los dos hablaban en su idioma, si bien no se entendían al menos exclamaban alegría. 

- ¿Lo… lo habéis visto… ¡habéis visto eso?!- Hagrid contemplaba maravillado el lugar donde los dos animales habían desaparecido, mientras que los demás estaban con la boca abierta ante lo que acababan de ver- ¡Qué animales más espléndidos!- exclamó con los ojos iluminados.

- Hagrid…- dijeron a la vez con una gota, realmente el semi-gigante no tenía remedio con los animales.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Notas de la autora:

¡¡¡Por fin lo he terminado!!! O.o Jo qué largo me ha quedado creía que nunca terminaría… Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, el bachillerato me absorbe mucho tiempo y como no estoy acostumbrada ni a los apuntes directamente en limpio, ni a los exámenes acumulativos ni a ir tan deprisa… Es un cambio muy grande ^^U  
  
Bueno, ¿qué? Harry es un hermoso animal, ¿verdad? ^O^ Jo, jo, jo… ¿Y qué tal Ron y James? Je, je, je… me encantan estos animales son mi perdición. ^.^

Bueno, a ver… un pequeño avance del cap. 5… Los Merodeadores no se están quietecitos e intentan averiguar quienes son la pantera y Ron… además, Ron le trae a Harry los regalos de su cumpleaños… y hay uno muy especial. ^-^ Seguirán las clases, y Ron meterá en problemas a Harry en una de ellas (sobre la maldición _Imperio_) Si queréis saber, a leer :D

  
De nuevo gracias por leer el fic y por los reviews, me animan mucho a seguir adelante.****

Kina ^_^ (Kina-san @-----)


	5. Cap 5: los rastreadores

CAP. 5: Los Rastreadores

- Desde luego eres un caso realmente grave, Colmillo… ¡Tu segundo día como profesor y ya te has metido en problemas!

- -_- No me lo recuerdes… suerte que Dumbledore ha entendido por qué somos animagos y ha podido calmar a Hagrid… además de que McGonagall no se ha enterado de nada, que si no…

- Sí, y suerte que "nuestro"- hizo notar la palabra- Dumbledore te dijo que no te descubrieras ante nadie… ¡Y lo haces delante de tu madre!

- Tampoco yo sabía que ella es animago… la próxima vez que alguien venga a verme me gustaría que fuera Hocicos. ¿Por qué nunca me ha dicho lo mala que resulta ser mi madre? ¡La tenías que haber visto!

- De acuerdo, se lo diré a ver qué te responde.

- Y otra cosa…- miró a Ron desafiante- Dumbledore me ha dicho que sabía que estabas aquí desde ayer.

- Sí…- se asustó un poco, Harry parecía estar algo "mosca" con él- Cuando llegué con Hedwig le puse el giratiempo en el cuello y después de que desayunarais todos, fui a ver a Dumbledore. Me pasé el día escondido en el bosque siendo águila, espiándote un poco. Y por cierto, tu primera clase de quidditch moló mucho… ojalá Hooch nos hubiera dado clases así- miró a Harry sonriendo, pero él le miraba frunciendo el ceño de mala manera- ¿Qué?- se asustó.

- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué no me avisó nadie de tu llegada?!

- ^^UU Pu… pues… Queríamos darte una sorpresilla…

- ¡Y bien dada!- se echó a reír- ¿Creías que estaba enfadado?

- Hombre… con esa cara… la verdad es que me has asustado.

- Quería hacerte una broma- sonrió sacando la lengua.

- Cuanto tiempo hace…

- ¿Qué?

- Cuanto tiempo hace… que no te veo sonreír así. Desde que empezamos el quinto curso que siempre habías sido muy reservado, aunque no te dieras cuenta. Y ahora te veo así… todos se alegrarán de ver ese cambio en ti.

- ^^- Harry solo sonrió. Era verdad, desde que había llegado aquí y habían pasado esos dos días se sentía más como un alumno… como si la vida le diese una segunda oportunidad de disfrutar de las clases… como el alumno que nunca pudo ser por culpa de Voldemort.

- Y dime… ¿Ya has utilizado alguna cosilla de "Los Sortilegios Wealey"?- el pelirrojo sonrió pícaramente.

- ¡Y tanto que sí! James le puso coca cola burra en el vaso a Snape ayer por la mañana.

- ¿Coca cola burra?- se echó a reír- Cuéntame qué es lo que pasó.

- Se puso a rebuznar en el Gran Comedor mientras desayunábamos todos. Todo el colegio se reía, era como si un amplificador estuviera puesto en la sala, se le oía por todas partes- se rió un poco y Ron se desternillaba de risa.

- O sea… algo parecido a lo que le hicimos a Malfoy, ¿verdad?

- Verdad- se echaron a reír a carcajadas- Por cierto, aquí no le caigo muy bien a Snape, tampoco.

- Vaya… Vuestro odio es mutuo para siempre- se volvieron a reír.

- ¿Qué tal si hoy le damos alguna dragominola?

- ¿Y por qué no unas odioamorosas?

- No, esas las dejaré para más tarde… en alguna de mis clases después de hacerle probar alguna cosita.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Desde luego eres un peligro como profesor.

- Está creciendo en mí el gusano de las travesuras que contagió a tus hermanos y a los Merodeadores- se hizo el importante, como solía hacer Sirius.

- Ese gusanillo ya lo tienes heredado- se rió- Oye Harry, te he traído unos regalos de parte de todos… espérame aquí, en seguida vuelvo.

Ron salió del Gran Comedor corriendo. Harry aprovechó para terminarse el desayuno ("esto de ser profesor te da un hambre…") y se sentó delante del fuego. Se le hacía raro ver ese gran sitio vacío, sin un alma. Todos estaban en clase, y dentro de poco le tocaría a él hacer las suyas… 1º de Ravenclaw, 4º de Hufflepuff y 6º de Gryffindor y Slytherins juntos, en seis horas seguidas… ¡menudo día el del miércoles!

Aproximadamente unos 10 minutos después Ron volvió a aparecer con unos libros en las manos. Los dejó en la mesa, delante de Harry.

- Toma, este libro es "El Auror", es sobre los aurores más famosos de la historia y las hazañas más impresionantes que hicieron.

- Seguro que este es de parte de Moody.

- Exacto- sonrieron- Este otro se titula "Quidditch a través de todos los Continentes". Es muy interesante, salen las diferentes maneras de jugar al Quidditch que hay en cada país del mundo. Este es de parte de Lunático.

- Guau, parece ser realmente interesante- lo cogió y miró la portada, donde una Snitch, volando, se paseaba de un lado a otro de las cubiertas del libro.

- Ábrelo. 

- ¿Qué lo abra?- Harry, curioso, hizo lo que Ron le había dicho, y se sorprendió. Al abrirlo encontró una foto donde estaban James y Lily, sonriendo y saludando con la mano, sosteniendo en brazos a un bebé de pelo revuelto y ojos verdes que intentaba escabullirse de las manos de su padre para coger, con los brazos estirados, la cara de Sirius, que le hacía muecas.  Al lado de Sirius reconoció a Remus, que suspiraba abatido al ver a Sirius y le sonreía al bebé. Al coger la foto Harry sonrió, y por detrás leyó: "El primer paseo de Harry por el parque, con Sirius y Remus" y databa unos cuatro meses después del nacimiento de Harry- Es una foto preciosa… dale las gracias de mi parte.

- Bueno, aquí tienes…- Ron buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una cadena de oro con un medallón redondo de la talla del tapón de una botella de agua, que tenía escrito una H fina y curvada- Este es mi regalo y el de Hermi.

- Caray, es muy bonito- Harry lo cogió y miró el medallón. Parecía que se podía abrir.

- Pues ábrelo, venga, a ver si te gusta.

- Vale- lo abrió y el medallón se hizo grande hasta tener el tamaño de una pelota de tenis. En el interior vio una foto en que salían él, Ron y Hermione en los terrenos de Hogwarts, saludando o guiñando un ojo.

- Muévela- le dijo Ron.

- A ver…- Harry movió la foto hacia atrás y vio que los tres chicos de la foto pasaban a ser un gato, un águila y una pantera. El primero arqueaba la espalda y luego se sentaba, el segundo iba abriendo las alas y gritando, y el tercero parecía lanzar rugidos al aire, enseñando sus enormes fauces y clavando las uñas en el suelo- ¡Guau, es una pasada!

- Hermi y yo nos pasamos todo el mes intentando hechizarlo para que saliera así. Mira ahora por atrás- Harry lo hizo y vio que estaban las palabras Harry, Ron y Hermione que al mover el medallón también cambiaban y ponía Colmillo, Orgullo y Zarpa- ¿Qué te parece?

- Oh, Orgullo, sencillamente me encanta, gracias- se levantó y se abrazaron- dale un abrazo de mi parte a Zarpa, de verdad muchas gracias- cerró el medallón, que volvió a su forma pequeña, y se lo puso en el cuello- No me lo pienso sacar nunca.

- Me alegra que te guste… ahora falta el regalo de Dumbledore y Canuto… toma- de su bolsillo sacó un collar rojo con una plaquita dorada en forma de pluma y un pequeño y fino y pequeño silbato de oro.

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó observando lo que su amigo le había dejado en las manos.

- Utiliza el silbato- su mejor amigo sonrió misteriosamente.

- Oh, odio que me escondas cosas- dijo al ver esa sonrisa.

- Tú silba.

Harry, completamente descolocado sin comprender nada de nada, se llevó el silbato a los labios y bufó. El silbido que salió era muy fino y armonioso. En cuanto dejó de silbar, vio aparecer de lejos a una mancha roja y amarilla volando. Era un hermoso y pequeño animal, casi del tamaño de una lechuza, que se acercó hasta quedar delante de Harry y se paró encima de la mesa. 

- Es… es… es un…- no salía de su asombro- ¡¡¡¡ES UN FÉNIX!!!!

- Exacto, es un fénix- sonrió al ver la cara de asombro de Harry- La idea fue de Canuto, y entre él y Dumbledore lograron encontrar a un antiguo criador de aves fénix… precisamente acababa de hacer criar y entre los dos compraron a la última cría… es una hembra.

- ¿De verdad que es para mí?

- ¡Pues claro que es para ti!- se echó a reír- ¡No será para mi tía! 

- Es realmente preciosa…- con cierto temor acarició las pequeñas plumas del fénix. Eran muy cálidas y mucho más suaves que las de Fawkes, y tenían un color más vivo y brillante. El hermoso animal bajó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y la fregó a sus manos. Luego miró a Harry fijamente- Fíjate… tiene los ojos azul celeste.

- Sí, a nosotros también nos sorprendió. ¿Cómo la llamarás?

- Pues… a ver… tengo que pensarlo bien… un fénix es un animal eterno…- se quedó pensativo- Eterno… eterna… ¿Perenne? No, no me gusta como nombre… hum… ¿Qué tal Eternal?

- ¿Eternal? Queda bien.

- decidido, te llamaré Eternal- miró al ave, que se alzó de la mesa y se posó en el hombro de Harry, cantando una dulce melodía- Creo que le gusta- dijo mirando a Ron.

- ¿Por qué no miras el collar?

- ¿El collar?- lo cogió y vio que en la pluma estaba grabada la palabra "Eternal"- ¡Ahí va!

- Cuando se le decide un nombre a un fénix y el animal está de acuerdo… - le explicó su inseparable amigo- El nombre queda grabado en un collar para siempre. Cada collar es diferente, según el fénix.

- Pero si Fawkes… nunca… nunca lleva ningún collar…- se sorprendió.

- No te creas que todos los fénix lo llevan. A veces no se lo quieren poner o a veces los dueños no se los ponen… en el caso de Fawkes, Dumbledore no se lo pone porque dice que así se siente demasiado ligado con él.

- ^^U Este Dumbledore… ¿Tú qué dices, quieres el collar?- Eternal miró fijamente el collar y bajó la cabeza para que Harry se lo pusiera- Te queda muy bien.

- Sí, realmente le queda perfecto- los dos jóvenes se echaron a reír al ver que Eternal levantaba el cuello y sacaba pecho, enseñando el collar orgullosa.

Se quedaron un rato hablando en el Gran Comedor. Harry se puso el fino silbato en la misma cadena donde tenía el medallón y fueron a guardar los libros en la habitación de Harry, donde ahora había otra cama para Ron.

- Tendré que ir a Hogsmeade y comprarle algún poste para Eternal- acarició con el dedo el pecho de su mascota, que seguía en su hombro- A Hedwig no le haría ninguna gracia que usara el suyo. ¿Quieres que vayamos esta tarde?

- Por mí de acuerdo- entonces el reloj de Harry pitó.

- Será mejor que vaya bajando a dar las clases… ¿Pero qué hago con ella?- miró al ave.

- ¿Por qué no te la llevas?

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Acaso quieres que me muera? Me toca 6 horas seguidas… y todos estarán pendientes sólo de Eternal… no conseguiré que me hagan el menor caso.

- ¿Por qué no les hablas de las aves fénix?

- ¿Durante dos horas?

- Luego sigues con la clase.

- Pero yo no soy de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas… -__-

- Pareces un profesor carroza…

- ¡No me digas eso!- se enojó- Calla… tengo una idea… me voy ya.

- ¡Espera! ¿Te importa que venga? Quiero ver como trabajas.

- ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Vamos!

Bajaron hasta las mazmorras y entraron en la clase. No hace falta decir que Ron se sorprendió de encontrarla más acogedora y cálida… cómo se notaba que Harry era el profesor ahora. No hizo falta esperar mucho, a los 5 minutos de sonar la campana aparecieron los de primero. Ninguno se fijó que en el hombro de su profesor había un pequeño fénix, ponían su atención al pelirrojo que estaba a su lado. Una vez se hubieron sentado todos, Harry "empezó" la clase.

- Buenos días a todos. Os presento a Ronald Orgullo- Ron lo miró como diciendo "¿no tenías otro apellido a mano mejor?"- Ron es un amigo mío que ha venido a verme, así que hoy y mañana estará en el castillo. Y ahora, antes de empezar la clase, quiero presentaros a Eternal- levantó una mano y el ave se posó en su brazo- ¿Alguien sabe qué animal es?- 3 fueron las manos que se levantaron- ¿Sí, señorita Frames?- le cedió la palabra a una chica de pelo muy corto.

- Creo que es un fénix, profesor.

- ¿Y porqué lo "cree"? ¿Qué le hace dudar?

- Su tamaño, profesor. Además que nunca he visto uno de verdad, sólo fotos.

- Bien. Pues sí, Eternal es en realidad un fénix. Es una hembra de unos… unos… ¿qué edad tiene?- miró a Ron.

- Déjame pensar… tendrá unos 3 meses- respondió él.

- Bien, de unos 3 meses. ¿Queréis que hablemos de estas aves?

- ¡¡Sí!!- fue la respuesta global de la clase.

- Muy bien… Supongo que todos sabéis que es un animal inmortal… ¿Alguien sabe por qué a estas aves se les llama "el pájaro de fuego", aparte de por sus plumas?- no hubo respuesta- Vale… bueno, se les llama así porque cuando están viejos, se les cae las plumas y su cuerpo se incendia…- vio como la gran mayoría se sorprendía- Y luego renacen de sus propias cenizas- se sorprendieron aún más.

- Profesor…- un chico alto levantó la mano- ¿Usted ha visto alguna vez que renazcan de sus propias cenizas?- no estaba muy convencido de que fuera verdad.

- Pues a decir verdad, sí, lo vi una vez.

Harry se pasó mucho rato hablando de lo que vio y explicando las propiedades curativas de las lágrimas del fénix. Tanto los alumnos como Ron pidieron que les contara lo que le pasó con la serpiente gigante (el chico hizo grandes esfuerzos para ir modificando cosas) y todos alucinaban con lo que contaba. Más tarde, le "pidió" a Ron que les hablara del collar de los fénix y finalmente dio por acabada la clase sobre los fénix.

- Ahora que sabéis todas estas cosas sobre los fénix, quiero que hagamos la clase de Pociones- se oyeron quejas y unos "oohhh" de pena- Los que hoy me hagan bien la poción, como recompensa podréis acariciar a Eternal- todos los alumnos se emocionaron.

Las clases de ese día fueron un éxito, todos se esforzaron al máximo para tener el honor de poder acariciar a Eternal, y al final todos lo hacían como recompensa de haberse esforzado tanto. Ron disfrutó mucho, realmente Harry tenía madera de profesor… tendría que probar él también de hacer clases dinámicas… aunque teniendo a McGonagall de instructora es realmente "misión imposible".

En cuanto llegaron los de 6º, el chico prestó mucha atención a la lista. Al ver a sus padres jóvenes, se echó a reír. Percy era el más parecido a su padre con respecto al físico, y en cuanto al comportamiento… Quizás lo era Charlie. No quedó muy seguro puesto que todos tenían algo de su padre o de su madre. Lo que más le gustó fue ver a James Potter, padre e hijo eran realmente dos gotas de agua, aunque no sabía como pero Harry sonreía a veces como Lily y a veces como James. Después de dar de nuevo la charla sobre los fénix, se dispusieron a volver con la clase de Pociones.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de vosotros- saltó Harry de pronto- No esperaba que realmente seríais capaces de no utilizar, como os advertí, la poción del lunes- fijó la vista, inevitablemente, hacia los Merodeadores, que sonrieron satisfechos- Aunque eso no significa que a partir de ahora podáis usarla, quitáoslo de la cabeza- las sonrisas de los chicos se esfumaron al instante. 

- Cómo te los conoces…- le susurró Ron.

- Ya ves- susurró Harry quitándose importancia.

- Profesor…- Lily levantó la mano- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Ya la ha hecho- la clase se rió y Harry sonrió con malicia- Pregunte lo que quiera.

- Bueno… es una duda que tengo sobre la poción… si controla la mente… ¿no sería algo así como la maldición _Imperius?- Ron se contuvo la risa con la mano en la boca._

- ¿Ya han estudiado esas maldiciones?

- Ayer estudiamos ésta. 

- Bueno señorita Evans, digamos que son dos casos iguales… pero diferentes. Mire, la _Imperius_ es una maldición que controla la mente de la persona y hace absolutamente todo lo que se le ordena- Ron empezó a hacer un poco de ruido con la risa- En cambio, con esta poción no se le controla la mente, simplemente digamos que la duerme, como si no la tuviera. Al decirle que haga algo como, supongamos, que actúe como un perro- ciertas risitas de la clase- la persona que está bajo los efectos de la poción adquiere automáticamente la mente de un perro. En lugar de un dominio total se le da otro comportamiento, como una segunda mente. ¿Lo entiende?- la chica asintió- ¿Hay alguien que no lo entienda?- nadie- Entonces apunten lo que he dicho a su manera porque es más que seguro que saldrá en un futuro examen- faltó el tiempo para que cogieran pluma y pergamino y de mientras, Ron no aguantó y se echó a reír. Todos se le quedaron mirando- ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

- Es que… es que… ¡Ay qué bueno! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Precisamente tú tienes que explicar lo del _Imperius_! ¡Jo, jo, jo!

- ¿Insinúas algo?- levantó una ceja.

- ¡Lo sabes mejor que yo! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

- ¿Qué es lo que hace tanta gracia?- preguntó Sirius.

- ¿Qué tiene de divertido el _Imperius?- preguntó James._

- Na… nada- dijo Ron recuperando el aliento- Al contrario, esa maldición no es precisamente agradable- se estremeció al recordar como Moody pudo controlar a casi toda la clase- Pero precisamente Harry… ¡Ja, ja, ja!- le volvió a entrar la risa- ¡Precisamente él tiene que decir que esa maldición controla la mente!- Harry le miró enojado.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no es así?- dijo Sirius sin entender nada.

- ¡Casi que no!- dijo entre risas, intentando serenarse.

- No le hagáis caso- dijo Harry intentando cambiar de tema.

- ¡No, que nos lo explique!- le animó James.

- ¡Eso, no nos dejes con la miel en los labios!- ser rió Sirius.

- De verdad, no es nada importante…- dijo Harry temiendo lo peor.

- ¡¿Qué no es nada importante?!- Ron le miró fijamente- ¡Sabes muy bien que lo es mucho, de importante! ¡Tenéis a un profesor que quizás es el único ser capaz de desobedecer la maldición _Imperius! _

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- toda la clase.

- ¿Pero lo han sometido a esa maldición?- exclamaron algunos, sorprendidos.

- **Nos han** sometido. Bueno, tuvimos un profesor de Defensa al que le gustaba hacernos aprender con la práctica…- entonces toda la clase empezó a murmurar y a hacer preguntas a la vez.

- ¡Menudo profesor!

- ¡Debió ser genial!

- ¡¿Qué es lo que se siente?!- preguntó Remus, y todos callaron de golpe para hacer la misma pregunta.

- ¡Eso!

- ¡¿Qué sensación hay?!

- ¡¿Cómo se encuentra uno?!

- Vaaaleeee… vaaaleeeee…- Harry levantó las manos para calmar a la clase- Os lo explicaremos, pero por favor calmaos un poco- le hicieron caso- Bien… a ver… ¿cómo describirlo? Cuando recibes la maldición una sensación maravillosa te invade el cuerpo…

- Sí, sientes como si flotaras- le ayudó Ron- Todo pensamiento y toda preocupación desaparecen de tu cabeza…

- Lo único que sientes es una vaga felicidad que no sabes de donde viene. Te relajas y no sabes lo que pasa a tu alrededor. Entonces oyes la voz de quién te ha maldecido que sale de alguna región de tu cerebro, ordenándote, por ejemplo, saltar la mesa.

- Tú sólo te dignas a obedecer lo que oyes, sin notar que algunas cosas nunca las hubieras podido hacer en tu estado normal- Ron terminó de explicar. Todos estaban fascinados.

- ¿Y por qué él no obedeció?- un Slytherin miró a Harry.

- No lo tengo muy claro… cuando oí la voz del profesor que me decía que saltara la mesa, una segunda voz que debía ser mi subconsciente no entendía por qué tenía que hacerlo y se negó… desde entonces nunca he obedecido a la _Imperius_.

- ÔoÔ- más o menos esa era la cara que tenía la clase.

- ¿Os importaría que sigamos la clase?- dijo Harry algo nervioso- Los que consigan a la primera hacerme la poción de hoy podréis acariciar a Eternal.

- ¡¡Woooooo!!- exclamaron todos antes de ponerse al trabajo.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

- Desde luego Orgullo- Harry miró de mala manera a Ron mientras salían de la clase, poco después que los alumnos- No es gracias a ti que paso desapercibido. ¬¬ 

- No me mires así, Colmillo. Reconócelo, ahora te harán más caso… ¡Si supieran todo lo que has pasado serías un ídolo!

- ¡Es que es eso lo que no quiero! ¡No quiero que también aquí me admiren por mis hazañas! ¡Estoy harto de ser siempre el centro de atención! Precisamente acepté venir aquí porque quería ser un chico normal, quería desconectar de ser el "niño que vivió" y "el niño capaz de plantarle cara"… ¡Estoy harto de serlo! ¡Me gustaría tener un poco de vida normal!- miró a Ron, que estaba avergonzado mirando al suelo.

- O… oye… perdona… yo… no había pensado en eso, debí cerrar la boca…- le miró apenado, y su sorpresa fue que Harry ya no estaba enfadado con él, porque le sonreía.

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada. ¿Por qué será que no me extraña lo que has hecho?- los dos se echaron a reír- ¿Una partidita al ajedrez mágico antes de ir a cenar?

- Quítate de la cabeza la posibilidad de ganarme- amenazó con una sonrisa burlona, y los dos subieron hacia el cuarto de Harry con Eternal posada en el brazo de su dueño.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

- ¡Es realmente increíble!- James estaba emocionado- Aún no me lo puedo creer… ¡Un fénix, era un fénix de verdad!

- ¡Sí, era un animal precioso!- exclamó Sirius- ¡Y qué tacto más… increíble!

- ¿Creéis que es de Harry?- preguntó Remus.

- No- dijo Sirius- Yo creo que se lo han dejado… ¿Cómo un chico de su edad puede tener un fénix? No digas tonterías, Lunático.

- ¿Dónde está Lily?- preguntó Peter- Se va a perder la cena- se puso un trozo de tocino a la boca.

- En la biblioteca- respondió James- Ha dicho que quería mirar no sé qué sobre cicatrices de animagos…

- Ah, sí, es verdad- dijo Remus- Esas manchas plateadas que tenía la pantera eran muy raras…

- Y pasando página…- dijo Sirius- Necesito ir a Hogsmeade a comprar bromas… ¿quién se apunta?- enseñó un poco el mapa del Merodeador por debajo de su túnica.

- Yo- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

- Tenemos que comprar muchas cosas nuevas- James sonrió con malicia. Unos minutos después llegó Lily- Hey hola.

- Hola- dijo sin ánimo alguno.

- Uyyy…- Sirius hizo como si le doliera algo- Me temo que no has encontrado mucho…

- Deja de hacer le payaso- dijo Lily a modo de regañina y se sentó entre Remus y James- No preguntéis: nada- miró uno por uno las caras de cada uno que se habían quedado con la palabra en la boca.

- ¿En serio?- exclamó Sirius- ¡No me lo puedo creer, nunca esperé eso de usted, Evans!- puso voz seria y frunció el cejo.

- ¿Quieres dejar de imitar a la profesora McGonagall? Esto es serio.

- Estoy seguro que no era un animago- dijo Peter.

- Te digo que lo es- dijo Lily mirando su plato- "¿Es que no tienen ojos en la cara o qué, estos 4?" ¿No os recuerda a nadie?- los demás negaron con la cabeza- "-_- Madre mía, si espero a que lo descubran ellos me puedo morir… Harry tampoco es que quiera descubrirse… y yo le prometí no delatarlo. Estoy segura de que si fuera uno de los nuestros nos lo pasaríamos genial… es más… hay algo que me dice que debemos estar con él."

- Lily, si bajas de la luna podremos hablar contigo- se rió Sirius.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Lily, mosqueada porque la había sacado de sus pensamientos, lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡Oyeee! Ni que te hubiera hecho algo, qué borde estás por no haber encontrado respuestas…

- Ya vale- James se impuso- Déjala tranquila, Sirius.

- ¡Encima!- se quejó cruzando los brazos. James sonrió, sabía que lo que más odiaba su mejor amigo era que una chica no estuviese coladita por él y que, además, le plantase cara.

- Oye Lily, ¿quieres venir con nosotros a Hogsmeade?

- ¿Cuándo?- se interesó.

- Esta noche.

- ¿Esta noche? No, mejor no… tengo un par de libros que quiero mirar, todavía…

- Bueno, nosotros aprovechamos los primeros días porque así no tenemos ni deberes, ni trabajos… Si no haces lo mismo no vas a poder salir nunca- dijo Sirius, al que ya se le había pasado el enfado. En realidad esos dos se pasaban el día como perro y gato y luego eran los mejores amigos del mundo.

- Ya… pero es que quiero descubrir porqué esa pantera tenía manchas de color plata…

- A lo mejor era sangre de unicornio…- dijo Peter- Seguro que ha matado alguno…

- No empieces, Colagusano- dijo James- Además la sangre de unicornio lo hubiera manchado más y de forma más "sucia", y no dejando esas manchas tan claras. ¿Cómo me explicarías la de la frente?

- Ni idea, vosotros sois los listos- suspiró- Si no lo sabéis yo aún menos.

- Hombre, al menos lo reconoces- dijo Sirius en broma.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

- Ya me has vuelto a dar un palizón…

- Pero casi me ganas, te has vuelto un digno contrincante- dijo Ron con orgullo- ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí, un segundo- dejó a Eternal en el poste de Hedwig- Quédate aquí hasta que vuelva con un poste para ti, espero que a Hedwig no le moleste… pero sólo serán un par de horas- sonrió y cogió su capa esmeralda junto con el mapa, y lo tocó con su varita- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas, nada buenas si voy a espiar- en el mapa empezaron a aparecer unos filamentos como de telaraña, uniéndose unas con otras, cruzándose y abriéndose en abanico en cada una de las esquinas del mapa. En la parte superior empezaron a aparecer unas palabras grandes y verdes que decían:

Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta

Proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos

Están orgullosos de presentar

EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR

Después aparecieron otras palabras de color azul que se mezclaron con las ya escritas, quedando otro texto un poco más diferente:

Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, _junto con los señores Colmillo y Orgullo y la señorita Zarpa_

Proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos _y clientes habituales vinculados con los "Sortilegios Weasley"_

Están orgullosos de presentar, _renovado y mejorado_

EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR _RASTREADOR_

- ¿Se puede saber por qué abres el mapa?- Ron miró a Harry curioso.

- He tenido una corazonada, déjame mirar- posó la varita encima del mapa y la movió, al compás de la varita se movía el mapa, mostrando diversas zonas del castillo- ¡Ajá! Mira- le señaló a Ron el pasadizo secreto que se conocían de memoria, el que tenía como entrada la joroba de una estatua que representaba una bruja tuerta. Por el pasadizo habían unas manchas con los nombres "James Potter", "Sirius Black", "Remus Lupin" y "Peter Pettigrew", que acababan de entrar en él.

- ¡Vaya! Ya se van de compras- Ron sonrió.

- ¿Les damos una sorpresita?- la sonrisa de Harry indicaba broma a la vista.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

- ¡Me encanta pasear por las calles de Hogsmeade! ¡Es genial!- alborotaban Sirius, Remus y Peter, cogidos por los brazos y haciendo curvas mientras se reían.

- ^^U Estáis locos de remate- James iba un poco más atrás, del brazo de Lily.

- Y tu enamorado- se rió Sirius- Tortolitoooos…

- ¬¬# ¡Cállate!

- ¡Vamos a tomarnos unas cervezas de mantequilla!- exclamó Peter, ilusionado, yendo hacia El Caldero Chorreante.

- ¡Ehhhh, espera un poco, enano!- Remus lo pilló por la túnica (Peter era el más bajito del grupo)- Tenemos que mirar primero que no haya ningún profesor…

- ¡Sí, señor!- Sirius sacó el mapa de debajo de su túnica- A ver… no… estos tampoco… ¡El amigo de Harry!… Uy no, este se apellida Weasley, igual que Arthur, je, je…¡Harry!… Ah no, no es Patter, es Potter, qué susto… ¿Potter? ¡Mira James, hay alguien que se apellida como tú!

- Ya ves- dijo James sarcásticamente.

- No hay moros en la costa- sonrió guardando su mapa- Podemos entrar sin problemas.

- ¡Pues vayamos!- Peter quiso correr hacia allá, pero casi se ahoga al continuar agarrado por la túnica- ¡Aghh! ¡¡Remus!!- gritó furioso.

- ¡Ay, lo siento!- Remus lo soltó y Peter se cayó de bruces.

- ¡Ayyy, qué daño!- se levantó poco a poco.

- Lo… lo siento Peter…- Remus se puso a su lado, con la mano sobre su hombro- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… sólo me he hecho un rasguño.

- ¿Entramos o no?- Sirius les hacía gestos desde la puerta.

Los otros dos corrieron hacia la puerta y entraron. El ambiente era bueno y había bastante gente. James y Lily ya habían encontrado una mesa y les hicieron señales para que fueran hacia allá. En cuanto se sentaron pidieron cerveza de mantequilla para todos y empezaron a charlar animadamente sobre como utilizarían las bromas que acababan de comprar, cuando alguien se les acercó por detrás.

- Así que merodeando de nuevo… esta vez por Hogsmeade- dijo Harry como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, con Ron un poco más atrás, y se puso entre James y Sirius.

- ¡¡HARRY!!- exclamaron todos a la vez en cuando le vieron, sorprendidos- O_O!!

- Yo mismo- sonrió- ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros aquí? Creía que hasta el séptimo año no podías campar a vuestras anchas por Hogsmeade.

- Eh… bueno… esto…- empezaron a ponerse nerviosos.

- ¿Con que no hay moros en la costa eh? ¬_¬- dijeron a la vez, flojito, y miraron a Sirius, que estaba algo nervioso.

- Juro que no le he visto… Salía Potter, no Patter…- dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Desobedeciendo de nuevo, como en el bosque prohibido?- sonrió pícaramente para que le hicieran caso. Les había escuchado y le asustaba que dijeran su auténtico apellido aunque no supieran que lo era.

- ¿Así que son ellos los que merodearon por el bosque?- dijo Ron, fingiendo.

- Los mismos. Bueno, descontando a Lily y a Remus.

- O… oye Harry, no… bueno… ¿Lo… lo dirás a…?- empezó a decir James muy nerviosamente.

- ¿A algún profesor?- Harry terminó la frase por él, y los demás asintieron- ¡Pues claro que no!- dijo como si le hubieran ofendido.

- O.o- se sorprendieron aún más de lo que ya estaban- ¡¿NO?!

- ¿Por quién le habéis tomado?- Ron sonrió- Hace tres meses nosotros también éramos de los que se saltaban más de una norma. 

- Y sabemos muy bien lo que es que alguien se chive- Harry recordó a Draco Malfoy cuando dijo lo del dragón y el chivatazo que le dio a McGonagall en su primer año- ¬¬#

- Gracias- James le sonrió a Harry mientras que con una mano se tiraba el pelo hacia atrás porque se le venía a los ojos.

- De nada- Harry hizo lo mismo ya que también a él se le venía el flequillo a los ojos, así que todos pudieron verle la cicatriz claramente- Esto… chicos, os presento a O… Ron, mi mejor amigo- sonrió- Ellos son James, Sirius, Remus, Peter y Lily- a Peter casi ni le miró.

- Encantado, chicos- sonrió.

- Mucho gusto- dijeron todos a coro.

- ¿Cómo es que estáis aquí?- preguntó Lily mirando a Harry.

- Hemos venido a comprar un poste para Eternal- respondió él- O quizás una percha…- pensó en la dorada percha de Fawkes.

- ¿Pero realmente es tuya?- preguntó Remus curiosamente.

- Sí- sonrió- Es un regalo de mi padrino y mi antiguo director.

- ¿Así que era imposible, eh?- fulminó con la mirada a Sirius.

- ¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo?- dijo el chico con una sonrisita nerviosa- Lo mío no es precisamente la Adivinación- eso hizo que todos se rieran.

- Bueno, nosotros vamos a la tienda de animales o la cerrarán- dijo Ron mirando el reloj.

- Sí, tienes razón- dijo Harry- Bueno, hasta luego, si estáis por aquí.

- Esto… Harry…- Lily se levantó- ¿Os importa que vaya con vosotros?- Harry y Ron se miraron un momento y los demás se intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad- Es que quiero comprarme una lechuza, la que tenía está ya muy vieja y no puede hacer ningún viaje- Ron se rió un poco.

- Te comprendo, nosotros teníamos una muy vieja que volvía más muerta que viva.

- Ah, sí- dijo Harry- Pobre, cuando llegaba a mi casa necesitaba 4 días de reposo por lo menos… bueno Lily, ¿te vienes?

- Sí- cogió su capa de la silla y se dirigió a ellos.

- ¡Un momento! Si Lily va, yo también voy- dijo James decidido cogiendo su capa, y Lily hizo una mueca disimulada de disgusto.

- ¡Pues nosotros también vamos!- dijo Sirius- ¿Verdad?- Remus asintió y se levantó con Sirius. Peter hizo una mueca de disgusto y un suspiro, para finalmente levantarse con ellos.

- Creo que Lily quería interrogarnos- le dijo Harry a Ron al oído, disimuladamente- Seguro que ya sabe quién es el águila de la otra noche.

- ^^U Eso parece- dijo Ron en el mismo tono.

- ¿Te importa que vayamos?- Sirius le preguntó a Harry.

- ¡No, para nada!- dijo contento mirando a Lily, que parecía enfadada con él- "^^ Menos mal que vienen…"

El grupo salió del Caldero Chorreante y se dirigieron a la tienda de animales. No había mucho espacio dentro porque estaba lleno hasta los topes de jaulas. Olía fuerte y había bastante ruido, la mayoría de los ocupantes de las jaulas chillaban, graznaban, silbaban o parloteaban. Había unos cuantos en cada jaula que intentaban dormir, pero con el alboroto de tener gente a esas horas hacía que hubieran más chillidos, graznidos o silbidos y era prácticamente imposible. Mientras Lily, James y Peter miraban las lechuzas, Harry, Ron, Sirius y Remus observaban las diferentes jaulas y complementos de animales. Una bruja que ni Harry ni Ron conocían, anciana, vestida con unas ropas grises y una capa de un tono lechoso, con un largo pelo blanco, una cara amable y unos ojos pequeños y azulados se les acercó, y de mientras el ruido del interior fue cesando poco a poco. Los animales se acostumbraban a la presencia de los chicos y se iban durmiendo de nuevo.

- Buenas noches- sonrió la anciana mujer, que tenía una voz suave y cálida, y reparó en los chicos, más concretamente en los escudos- Vaya, alumnos… ¿A estas horas?- se sorprendió.

- No se preocupe, buena mujer- dijo Harry- Vienen con nosotros. Soy profesor.

- ¿Usted es profesor? ¿No es muy joven para serlo?

- Bueno sí, un poco… pero lo soy- sacó un papel de su túnica- Este es mi credencial- la mujer cogió el papelito y lo leyó.

- Aahhh vaya, profesor de Pociones… incorporado en este curso… Disculpe las dudas, señor Patter- le devolvió el papelito.

- No se preocupe- sonrió.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Estoy buscando un poste o una percha para mi mascota.

- ¿De qué animal se trata? ¿Una lechuza? ¿Un cuervo?

- No, en realidad es un fénix- a la anciana mujer se le iluminaron los ojos mientras mostraba signos de sorpresa y emoción.

- ¿Ha… ha dicho un fénix? ¿Un fénix de verdad? ¡Oh, en mis doscientos  cuarenta y siete años no he visto nunca ninguno! ¿Y… y… podría…? Si no es mucha molestia… ¿Podría verlo?

- ^^ Claro, faltaría más- Harry cogió el fino silbato de oro y silbó en él. La anciana mujer estaba muy nerviosa, le temblaban las manos. A los pocos minutos vieron aparecer la silueta del hermoso animal. James era el más cercano, así que abrió la puerta y Eternal entró, emitiendo un dulce silbido y posándose en el brazo de Harry. Éste, después de acariciarla un poco, bajó su brazo hasta dejar a Eternal delante de los ojos de la anciana.

- ¡Oh, es un animal precioso!- exclamó esta como si fuera una niña, y levantó un poco la mano- ¿Puedo?

- Claro- todos sonrieron al ver que la anciana mujer, cuidadosamente, posaba su mano en el lomo de Eternal y la acariciaba. Sus ojos brillaban y las lagrimas le caían de emoción.

- Es… es… es una maravilla- dijo con un hilo de voz- Gracias, señor Patter, por haber cumplido el sueño de una pobre anciana como yo- le sonrió como si Harry fuera su hijo y éste le hubiera dado el regalo más especial para ella- Creo que tengo la percha perfecta- dijo mostrando una sonrisa cómplice y, con una rapidez demasiado extraña para su edad, les condujo dentro de una salita prohibida al público. Era un lugar hermoso, las cosas que allí había concedían un color rojo y amarillo a las paredes. Estaba llena de jaulas y perchas, libros y fotografías sobre los fénix. La anciana miró fijamente el collar de Eternal- ¿Así que Eternal? Qué maravilla… *-*- la mujer tenía estrellitas en lugar de ojos, sólo le hubiera faltado una cámara de vídeo y ya sería Tomoyo (con esta comparación se ve pero que muy bien la emoción de la anciana XDD)- Un momentito…

Todos se miraron entre sí sin comprender al verla perderse entre las cosas que allí había, y empezaron a mirar las cosas que tenían más cerca. Realmente esa mujer era fanática de los fénix… había un montón de fotos agrandadas en que se veían a las aves volando o picando en la tierra, artículos variados para fénix ("Tonificante para plumas descoloridas", "Comefuego, un alimento perfecto para la última fase de vuestro fénix, les ayuda a arder"…) y una estantería llena de libros de todos los colores. Harry sacó uno de color rojo con un fénix en tres dimensiones dibujado que parecía intentar alzar el vuelo. Al abrirlo un montón de plumas rojas y amarillas salieron del libro al mismo tiempo que emitía chillidos de molesto. El libro se cerró solo con un chillido de enfado y amenaza y, abriendo y cerrándose, voló hasta volver de nuevo a su sitio en la estantería. Harry se quedó más parado que el palo de una escoba muggle al comprar una aspiradora.

- ·.·UUUUUU Jo con el librito… 

- parece que lo has molestado- dijo Ron mirándolo con una sonrisa, intentando contener la risa- Lo tuyo no es el cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas- se rió.

- Lo mío no es ser bibliotecario, sencillamente- hizo el gesto de cortar con los brazos y todos se rieron.

- Lo encontré- la anciana volvió a aparecer, aparentemente sin nada en las manos- Bien, era el último que tenía… sabía que aún me quedaba uno…- enseñó en la palma de su mano una especie de tubito fino, como un palito, de color amarillo anaranjado algo rojizo (^^U vaya con el color)- Sólo se han vendido tres de estos: uno fue de Merlín, de color morado rojizo, otro lo vendí a un criador de aves fénix, de color marrón cobre, y el tercero se lo vendí hace exactamente 5 días a su director, Albus Dumbledore, de color dorado… pero aún no lo puede usar porque su fénix es demasiado pequeño, aunque creo que con el suyo sí que se puede- Eternal emitió un fino silbido de disgusto y todos la miraron mezcla de sorpresa y asombro.

- Es que es una hembra- se excusó Harry, quien sin saber porqué había entendido el comportamiento de su mascota, lo cual se reflejó en su rostro- ¿Cómo he podido saberlo?- preguntó más para sí mismo que para los demás.

- Vaya…- la anciana sonrió- Parece que se están creando unos grandes lazos entre usted y su fénix… eso es bueno, muy bueno. El lazo entre un humano y su fénix es de lo más fuerte… sí, sí, sí… recuerdo que eso hizo que Merlín sobreviviera  a más de una desgracia… pero bueno, este no es el caso. El caso es este poste de la eternidad- volvió a mostrar el "palito"- Mire, con un sencillo hechizo esto se convierte en el poste de su fénix y que sólo "ella"- miró a Eternal con una sonrisa- podrá usar. El poste tiene propiedades relajantes, les fortalece las plumas si están enfermas… incluso puede curar enfermedades si siempre se posa en este poste- sonrió- Además que el poste le servirá de "casa" durante toda su vida.

- ¡Caray, menuda suerte!- dijo Harry mirando a Eternal, que lo miró con sus ojos celeste turquesa que reflejaban alegría- ^^ Creo que le gusta- sonrió- ¿Cuánto cuesta?

- Oh, no, no, no, señor Patter… es un relago.

- ¿Cómo?- dijeron todos los presentes.

- Por favor, considérelo un regalo de agradecimiento por haber cumplido mi sueño- sonrió con los ojos llorosos.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

- ¡Menuda nochecita!- Sirius se dejó caer encima de su cama.

- Y que lo digas- James, estirando los brazos, hizo lo mismo que Sirius. Acababan de llegar de Hogsmeade y hablaban en susurros para no despertar al último inquilino de la habitación, Arthur Weasley.

- Me pregunto si Harry y su amigo Ron ya han llegado a Hogwarts- Sirius, mirando el techo, se imaginó a Harry montado en la "Saeta de Fuego".

- Ni idea- dijo Peter en un suspiro después de ponerse su pijama para dormir y se dejaba caer, muerto de sueño, en su cama al lado de Arthur, que dormía como un tronco.

- Lunático, ¿te pasa algo?- James, que se había sentado en su cama, miraba a Remus. Éste estaba mirando por la ventana, pensativo- La luna llena no es hasta dentro de unas dos semanas, más o menos.

- No, no es por eso, Cornamenta…- Remus le miró.

- ¿Entonces?

- No sé… hay algo que me rueda por la cabeza pero no me acuerdo…

- ¿Sobre qué?- James se sacó las gafas y se tiró el pelo hacia atrás con la mano.

- Pues…- Remus le miró y vio como hacía ese gesto tan típico de él- ¡Ya me acuerdo!

- ¡¡¡Chhhhhsssssst!!!- hicieron Sirius, Peter y James a la vez con los dedos- vas a despertar a Arthur- dijeron a coro.

- Lo… lo siento… ^^U- se rascó la cabeza- Peter, Sirius, acercaos- dijo sentándose en su cama y con cara seriosa. Estaba al lado de la de James, que a su derecha tenía la cama de Sirius. Delante de éstas estaban las de Arthur y Peter. Sirius se sentó al lado de James y Peter en la punta de la cama, al lado de Sirius.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo James mirando seriamente a Remus.

- Acabo de recordar una cosa muy importante… ¿habéis visto a Harry cuando se ha sacado el pelo como suele hacer James?

- Si, parecen padre e hijo- se rió Sirius (^^U no sabe el peso que tienen esas palabras realmente).

- Ja, ja… qué gracia- dijo James sarcásticamente.

- Dejaos de bromas, va en serio… ¿No recordáis lo que tenía?

- Hum… ¿Te refieres a la cicatriz?- James fue el primero en recordarlo.

- Sí. ¿No os recuerda algo?- James y Sirius se pusieron a pensar.

- ¿El qué?- preguntó Peter.

- Piensa un poco- le contestó Remus seriamente- Sí, estoy seguro…- miró a los chicos- Vamos, no me digáis que no os recuerda nada…- negaron con la cabeza- Ay… Santo Dios -__-U "Lily tiene razón, a veces parecen tontos…" ¡A la pantera!

- ¿A la pantera?- Peter se quedó igual que antes mientras que Sirius y James abrían mucho los ojos.

- ¡Es verdad!- dijeron al unísono.

- ¿El qué?

- Peter, Harry tiene la misma cicatriz que la pantera de la otra noche… así como también tiene gafas, pelo negro como el pelaje del animal y los ojos verdes- le explicó James con paciencia mientras que los demás suspiraban.

- ¿Insinúas que sí era un animago y que es… es… Harry?- el chico estaba incrédulo.

- Sí, y lo que nos lo confirma es la aparición de esa águila del mismo color de plumas que Uñas… aparece ayer por la noche de repente… y hoy aparece un amigo de Harry pelirrojo al igual que Lily. Son demasiadas coincidencias.

- Exacto- Remus sonrió.

- Tenemos que averiguar- dijo Sirius.

- Mejor pensamos mañana cómo hacerlo- dijo James- Es muy tarde.

- Sí, tienes razón- Sirius volvió a su cama de un salto, mientras que Peter se iba a la suya y Remus se tumbaba apagando la luz.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

- ¿Crees que podrás detenerme?- Harry miraba a Ron de reojo, seriamente.

- Inténtalo y ya veremos- Ron le miraba con la misma amenaza en los ojos.

- Tú lo has querido- sujetó firmemente el palo de su Saeta de Fuego, echándose hacia atrás, preparándose para lanzar la _quaffle. Ron también sujetó su Saeta de Fuego (no será siempre tan cara :P) preparándose para parar el tiro de Harry. Detrás suyo estaban los aros. Harry hizo un movimiento brusco hacia la derecha y Ron le siguió, pero Harry hizo una rápida pirueta hacia abajo y tirando a la izquierda y de nuevo a la derecha, cosa que Ron no pudo hacer tan rápido y Harry lo dejó atrás. Ya estaba a punto de meter la __quaffle…_

- ¡¡Harry!!- esos gritos hicieron que Harry casi se cayera de la escoba en el momento de tirar la _quaffle. Ron se adelantó y la cogió con las manos._

- ¡Ja, has perdido!- alzó la pelota en señal de victoria- Te haces viejo, Colmillo- esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

- ¬¬ Gracias Orgullo… ha sido por pura chiripa.

- Mal perdedor…

- ¡¿Quién me ha llamado?!- dijo furioso mirando hacia el suelo. Allí estaba el grupo de los Merodeadores. Bajó poco a poco, disimulando la cara de disgusto- vaya, hola- les saludó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué estabais haciendo?- preguntó James.

- Ah…un pequeño partidillo- movió la mano quitando importancia- Para pasar el rato.

- ¡Miradme, soy el mejor guardián de Hogwarts!- Ron lucía la _quaffle_ orgullosamente en su mano mientras bajaba con los demás- ¡La he parado, la he parado!- se puso al lado de Harry y le propinó un buen codazo que casi lo tumba de la escoba- ¿Qué te parece Col… Harry? He mejorado, ¿eh?

- Sí, sí…- puso cara de estar pensando "pesado"- Sabes muy bien que si no fuera por el grito que han pegado los chicos te hubiera marcado.

- Mal perdedor…- se burló.

- ¬¬ Mal ganador- dijo seriamente- Soltemos la _snitch a ver si chuleas tanto._

- ^^UU No intentes retarme de buscador… eso es cosa sólo tuya.

- ¿Eres buscador?- preguntó James con interés.

- Sí- sonrió Harry.

- ¿Y eres bueno?- alzó una ceja, desafiante.

- ¿Quieres probarlo?- Harry imitó su cara (parecía un espejo de James XD).

- No sabes con quién te metes- Sirius se puso al lado de James como si fuera un "manager", sacando unas gafas de sol con un movimiento de varita y poniéndoselas, todo en un sólo segundo- James Potter es un fantástico buscador que ha hecho ganar la copa de la casa y de quidditch 5 veces desde que ingresó en su segundo año, o sea que siempre ha ganado.

- ¡Ja!- Ron también se puso en el mismo plan que Sirius (no tan exageradamente)- Harry también ganó todas las copas de la casa desde primero, y casi todas las copas de quidditch si no fuera porque tuvo algunos accidentes…- en ese momento Harry le propinó un codazo- ¡Ay!

- Cállate de una vez. ¬¬

- Mira que llegas a ser bestia…- se frotó el brazo y miró a los chicos- Es que no le gusta que le admiren- dijo en tono confidencial. Harry sólo le limitó a observar lo bonitas que eran las letras "Saeta de Fuego" y las rayitas que habían en su palo con muuuchoooo interés mientras los demás le miraban.

- Podríamos jugar un día- dijo James con una sonrisa. Harry le miró y también sonrió.

- Esto… chicos…- Remus los miró divertido- Que no hemos venido a retarles…

- Je, je, je…- Sirius y James sonrieron de forma traviesa, como dos niños a los que su padre acaba de pillarles haciendo algo.

- ¿Queríais algo en concreto?- Harry les miró.

- Bueno, sí- James miró fijamente a los dos amigos del futuro- Queremos saber qué opináis los dos sobre una cosa…- su mirada hacia que se pusieran nerviosos, era un truco muy bueno para que alguien, al cabo de poco de mirarle, acabara de los nervios y soltara cualquier secreto o preocupación que guardara- ¿Recuerdas aquella noche que nos cruzamos en las puertas del bosque prohibido?- Harry asintió con la cabeza y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo- ¿No viste algo extraño por allá?

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Harry miró a James, confundido.

- ¿No vistes ningún animal extraño?

- N… no…- empezó a sudar frío.

- ¿Seguro?- insistió fijando más su mirada.

- ¿Por qué?- Ron eliminó la tensión, ya que James desvió la mirada hacia él (Harry estaba al borde de la histeria)- ¿Qué se supone que tenía que haber visto?

- ¡Es que nosotros vimos a una pantera!- exclamó Peter, algo nervioso.

- ¿Una pantera?- los dos jóvenes magos pusieron cara de asombro a la vez.

- Eso es imposible, chicos- Harry se pasó el brazo por la frente para quitarse el sudor del susto, serenarse un poco y sacarse el pelo de los ojos- No pueden haber panteras por ahí… unicornios vale, centauros vale… ¡¿pero panteras?!

- Acabas de decir lo mismo que dijo Lily y con el mismo tono- dijo Sirius, riéndose.

- ¿Ah sí? ^_^- Harry miró a Lily con una sonrisa, y ella se la devolvió.

- ¡Pues te juramos que vimos una pantera!- dijo James volviendo a mirar a Harry de esa manera- ¡Incluso la cogimos! Y tenía una mancha igual a la cicatriz que tienes en la frente, Harry.

- ^^UUUUUUUUU ¿Ah… ah sí?

- ¡Sí, fue una pasada!- exclamó Sirius- ¡Cuando la teníamos en una red, de la nada salió una gran águila de cabeza blanca que la rescató! ¡Parecía una persona!- todos miraron a Ron.

- ^^UUUUUUUUU ¿Es… estáis seguros de lo que decís? 

- ¡Del todo!- exclamaron todos a la vez, mirándolos fijamente.

- ^^UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- los dos- ¿Y?- temieron lo peor.

- ¿Sabéis lo que son los animagos?- preguntó Remus sin sacarles los ojos de encima.

- ¿Animagos?- preguntó Harry- Sí, lo aprendimos en… 3º me parece- miró hacia arriba- ¿O fue en 4º?- miró a Ron, que captó la idea.

- ¿Seguro? Yo diría que fue en 2º…

- No… fue en tercero… era cuando la profesora de adivinación no dejaba de predecir mi muerte.

- Eso lo ha hecho todos los años- se rió un poco.

- No, no, lo digo en serio, fue en 3º… ¿recuerdas? Fue cuando conocimos a mi padrino…

- ¡Sí, es verdad!- los dos miraron a los muchachos y les apareció una gota. 

- ¬¬ No cambiéis de tema- dijeron los chicos a la vez.

- Parece que os queráis escapar de la conversación de la pantera y el águila- dijo Lily pícaramente.

- ^^UU ¿Por qué íbamos a hacerlo?- preguntó Harry inocentemente.

- No sé… dímelo tú. ^-^- sonrió burlona.

- ¬¬ Lily…- susurró con rabia, a lo que ella acentuó su sonrisa burlona.

- Es un poco raro- dijo ella sin apartar la sonrisa de su cara- ¿Sabéis que el animal en que se transforma un mago tiene rasgos como el color de pelo o de ojos?

- Sí- dijeron a la vez, intentando como fuera no perder la calma o se descubrirían.

- Esa pantera tenía el pelaje negro como tu pelo, Harry- dijo Sirius sonriendo.

- Ya ves, lo raro sería ver a una pantera rubia, ¿no?- dijo Harry sonriendo- ¿Acaso pretendéis insinuar que soy animago?

- Sí- dijeron todos con firmeza.

- ^^UUUU "Qué convencidos… pero no me puedo descubrir".

- En lo del pelaje tienes razón…- dijo James- ¿Y qué me dices de los ojos? Los tenía de un verde intenso, igual que tú, además de un flequillo rebelde como el tuyo, la mancha en forma de rayo y unas manchas en forma de gafas redondas, como las tuyas.

- -_-UUU "¿Y ahora qué les digo yo?"

- ¿No es mucha casualidad? Y también está aquella águila, que apareció la noche antes de tu llegada- ahora miró a Ron- Curiosamente tenía las plumas rojizas, tendiendo al color de tu pelo, y tenía los ojos azules como tú.

- ^^UUU- los dos se miraron a la vez.

- Hombre, puestos así, yo también vi a unos animales algo raros- dijo Harry- Una lechuza de plumas rojizas y ojos verdes, un perro negro de ojos azulados muy grande y lanudo y un gran ciervo que también tenía un flequillo rebelde y unas manchas en forma de gafas- sonrió al ver que todos ponían cara de sorpresa (incluso Lily, que no se esperaba eso)- ¿Sabéis que encontré raro que fueran juntos y que sus descripciones coinciden con las vuestras? Y además también les acompañaba una rata- miró a Peter que se asustó de la forma tan arisca en que había dicho "rata" y de esa mirada.

- ¿Insinúas…?- empezó a decir James.

- Lo mismo que vosotros- dijo Harry.

- ¡Oh, ya basta!- Lily, harta de todo esto, se puso entre James y Harry, mirándolo- Todos sabemos la verdad, ¿es que no vais a reconocerlo?- padre e hijo la miraron sorprendidos ante eso- ¡Parecéis tontos intentando insinuar algo que ya sabéis! ¡Todos sabemos que todos somos animagos!- hubo un silencio mortal durante dos segundos, antes de que todos se echaran a reír al mismo tiempo- ^^ Hala, solucionado.

- Eres… eres todo un caso, Lily- dijo James intentando parar de reír.

- Esta chica va directa al grano- exclamó Sirius.

- No volváis a desviar el tema- dijo Lily sin poder reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora, maestra?- Sirius se burló de Lily, como siempre.

- A mi no me preguntes, además el profesor aquí es Harry- así que todos miraron a Harry.

- Bueno, ahora que todos sabemos a verdad, será secreto con secreto.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntaron todos a la vez.

- Es muy sencillo- dijo Ron- Nosotros guardamos vuestro secreto y vosotros guardáis el nuestro, porque dudo que vosotros estéis registrados- sonrió.

- ¿Tampoco lo estáis vosotros?- preguntó Remus.

- ^^ ¡Qué va!- dijeron a la vez.

- Veo que no somos los únicos que nos saltamos las normas- sonrió Sirius poniendo, desde detrás, sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron y Harry- Vosotros no os quedáis cortos- sonrió con malicia.

- No lo sabes tú bien- sonrió Ron- ¡En nuestra antigua escuela habíamos hecho de todo! 

- Bueno, entonces el trato es de guardar secreto con secreto, ¿verdad?- Harry rápidamente cambió de tema antes de que su amigo soltara alguna de las locuras que habían hecho.

- De acuerdo- dijo Sirius, a lo que todos asintieron y él se soltó de los chicos y se puso delante de ellos- Dejadme que me presente: soy Canuto, el gran perro negro.

- Y yo soy Cornamenta, el ciervo de ojos azules.

- Yo soy Colagusano, la rata…

- Miedica- dijo Sirius.

- ¡Cállate! ¬¬- no se dio cuenta de que Harry y Ron lo habían mirado mal.

- Y yo Uñas, la lechuza pelirroja. ^-^

- Y yo Lunático, el hom…- el muchacho se tapó la boca, se había contagiado del jolgorio y casi se le escapa su gran secreto.

- Todos juntos somos los Merodeadores- James intentó salvar la situación, pero lo que no sabía es que ni Harry ni Ron hubieran preguntado nada, como si no le hubieran oído.

- Vaya, así que también tenéis un nombre de grupo- sonrió Harry.

- ¿Vosotros también?- preguntó Sirius- ¡Pero si sólo sois dos!

- Te equivocas- sonrió Ron- somos tres, falta nuestra amiga Hermione. "Bueno en realidad somos cinco con Canuto y Lunático pero si lo digo me llamarían loco je, je…".

- Nosotros nos hacemos llamar los Rastreadores- dijo Harry.

- Qué coincidencia, merodeadores y rastreadores son sinónimos- sonrió Lily.

- ^^ Sip. "Por eso nos hicimos llamar así"- pensó Harry- "En honor a vosotros… y a Canuto y Lunático les hizo mucha ilusión."

- Pues ahora nos presentamos nosotros: Hermione es Zarpas, una gata, y es la rastreadora de la tierra. Yo soy Orgullo, el rastreador del cielo. 

- ¿El mismo apellido y sobrenombre?- preguntó Remus.

- Ya ves, casualidades de la vida. ^^UU "Es culpa de Harry, no mía". Y él…- pausó para que lo dijera Harry.

- Soy Colmillo, el rastreador de la noche- dijo con una sonrisa.

NdA:

Uuueeeeeeeeee al fiiin creí que nunca llegaría a terminarlo!!!!! ;_; snif… ahora en serio, tengo q intentar NO hacerlos TAN largos… o moriré en el intento de terminarlos ^^UUU

Esto… después de tanta espera… creo que lo único que se me ocurre decir es… perdón -_- con este fic me ha pasado de todo: lo perdí, lo dejé a un lado, me bloqueé… de verdad que lo siento, con tanto fic… pues mira, acabas apartando los más avanzados - -UU pero ahora tengo un plan… cada semana me dedicaré a uno o dos aunque no tenga muchas ganas… porque si no nunca los terminaré ^^U

**Bunny1986:** eso intento y de momento hago ^^U gracias por escribir

**Jack Dawson:** sí, continúo con el fic… poco a poco pero voy haciendo ^^ Me alegra q te rieras XD Pues no falta para q acabe… xD Venga un beso, gracias por los ánimos. Nos vemos.

**Joyce Granger:** oye muchas gracias!! Siento que tuvieras que esperar tanto… besos a ti tmb.

**Eyes:** jeje bueno como es el primer fic HP que hago me maté mucho para encontrar el animal perfecto… y así nació Colmillo XDD uee muchas gracias! Creo que ya volviste de la playa, ¿no? ^^UU Cierto que puedo sacarle provecho, lo difícil es como -_-U Gracias ^^ hasta otra!!

Migweg: espero que tu existencia aún no se agote, porque sino te vas a perder mucho XDD Gracias ^-^ Chao! 

**Daiko Black:** lo siento T_T lo sigo como puedo…

**Kento:** XD irónico verdad? Harry profesor d los Merodeadores… XDD gracias, ya ves q lo sigo… como puedo ^^U Salu2 a ti tb!

**Kandra:** gracias, de verdad gracias ^_^ Espero q puedas hacerlo mejor esta vez a ver ;) ok? Nos vemos!

**Kk:** por qué una pantera? Pues a ver… porque son fuertes, ágiles, preciosas *_* y porque coincide con el color d pelo d Harry XD Sinceramente, los felinos me encantan… y un día se me ocurrió la pantera ^^ T_T pq no te parece bien la descripción d Prongs? Ahora me he frustrado… T.T bueno, adiós y gracias ^-^

**Aspy:** XDD pues este capítulo tb es ENOOOOORRRMMMEEEEEE XDDDDD por eso he dicho q tendré q intentar acortarlos ^^UUU y regreso de nuevo!!! Nunca abandono por completo las historias, más que nada pq Khari me AMENAZA cada día… ahora está amenazando que siga "Una Familia" y buena falta le hace ^^U Graaaaciiaas!! Soy cruel pero te ha encantado? XD Asias por lo d la clase de vuelo ^^ espero q tus preguntas ahora queden contestadas ;) XD chica si no hay suspenso no hay lectores XDDDDDD Venga, besos. ^3^

**Sadyc:** XDDDDDD no es q tenga complejo d pantera, pero ya q es ese animal (buscado para espiar y combatir contra Voldemort [en la noche a ver quien lo encuentra] al igual q Ron y Hermi)... pues mira, es gracioso q el cuadro sean panteras no? ^^ Oye gracias por el otro review, me alegra q te alegraras XDD Gracias, bye!!

Naiko: hoooombreeeeeeee amiga miaaaa q taaaal la viiidaaaa?? ^_^ Gracias, XD El de Clanes??? Bueno, estoy intentando encontrar aventuras para la 2ª parte ^^U Me alegro que te guste Colmillo ^_^ XDD es q las bromas… nos vemos pronto, bytes!! 

**Anaissi:** ¡Hola! ¬¬ Gracias por entenderme… imagina ahora q me viene el 2º… solo de pensar en la sele tiemblo… ||O|_O Gracias por lo d la clase d vuelo (caray realmente me salió tan bien??). Te gusta  la versión d Lily maléfica? XDDD Hermione… puede q aparezca ^^ no se cuando pero… bue, si, saldrá XD Q Harry se la está buscando?? Es sólo una pequeña venganza mujer XDDD Hasta otra ^^

**Arwen:** me encanta tu nick *_* ^^UUU sigo diciendo q debo hacerlos mas cortos, x amor a todos xDDD ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias, siento tardar tanto -_- Besos a ti tb ^3^

**Rena:** em… bueno, no se que ibas a decir pero la intención d dejar review es lo q cuenta ^^UU pero espero q digas algo la proxima vez XDDD Hasta otra!!

Bueno muchas gracias a todos por dejar reviews, realmente me animan mucho ^^ Gracias d corazón.

Q más tenía que decir? Ah sí, dejen reviews please XD es tradición pedirlos…

Muchas gracias a todos x apoyarme en el fic, y gracias a los q lo lean!! ^^

Muchos besos a todos. Nos vemos, espero q pronto esta vez,

Kina-san @---


End file.
